Another Heart Calls
by AmberDoodle87
Summary: We Find Brae and Evy maneuvering through a new year one with an idea of what she wants and how to get it, and the other clueless. Can two hearts meant for each other find their way back together? Tyson Ritter/OC Jared Leto/OC Sequel to IBWIBFY
1. Chapter 1: A Little Bit Stronger

**Author's Note: Told you guys it wouldn't be long! Here is Chapter One of Another Heart Calls. The Sequel to It's Better When I Bleed For You. If you just stumbled across this story, and haven't ready IBWIBFY go and read that before you attempt to read this one! It'll save yourself a lot of questions! To everyone joining from IBWIBFY, I sincerely hope you like the sequel. I love all of you. The song bit used in this chapter is Sara Evans' A Little Bit Stronger. No Copyright Infringement intended, and that goes for Tyson Ritter and Jared Leto. I dont own them. Evy, Brae, The Porter Boys and the storyline however are mine!**

**As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Little Bit Stronger<strong>

" _Some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle and end…Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next."-Unknown._

**February 16, 2012**

Ten days into the second month of the new year and all ready the whole having no job thing is driving me completely insane. There's only so many times a house can be cleaned, cupboards organized, and furniture rearranged before there is simply nothing left to do.

Of course I know that it's the waiting to find out if I got into the SDSU Nursing Program that has me feeling like I want to crawl the walls.

If only I could get the stupid letter all ready. Even if its to tell me I have no chance in hell, at least then I would have an answer.

Instead days pass, and nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Not even the upcoming Valentine's Day weekend trip, that's actually taking place the weekend of my birthday, with the Porter Boys is enough to take the edge off.

" Brae, stop pacing," Evy says from her seat at the counter in the kitchen, sketch book open and it doesn't surprise me that she doesn't even have to look up to know I'm pacing.

" I can't. Where in the hell is the mail at all ready?"

" It will be here at four fifteen, just like every other day."

" Ugh. I know I'm crazy. I know I'm driving everyone banana's but why haven't I heard anything yet?" I demand hopping up onto the counter across from her, swinging my legs erratically.

" Maybe because the Spring quarter doesn't start until April," she murmurs stretching her back out and I roll my eyes. Always the rational one.

" Whatever. I need to get the hell out of this house."

" We will be. Remember, weekend with the Porter Boys, Lake Tahoe. Snow, hot cocoa by a roaring fire, snow ball fights," she says and at once I light up at the idea of my birthday/Valentine's Day weekend in Lake Tahoe.

Completely worth having to wake up at two in the morning to make the ten and a half hour drive. At least that's what I keep telling myself even though inwardly I groan at the idea of getting up so damn early.

" The boys will be here later tonight too. I think having four boys in the house will be a pretty amazing distraction," she says closing her sketch book.

She doesn't lie. The idea of Mark, Carson, Tate, and Chase under our roof is almost overwhelming. Only because there's only so much room, and that's a whole lot of testosterone to have in our house.

" Speaking of boys, have you heard from yours?" I ask, and Evangeline's answering snarl tells me she hasn't. Seems like someone still hasn't gotten over the fact that its been nearly four days since their last phone conversation, and he committed one of the big relationship no-no's.

He forgot Valentine's Day.

" I'm going to take that look on your face as a no," I say and I nearly jump out of my skin when the doorbell rings, " That could be the mail!"

I race to the front door and pull it open, slightly deflated when I find a delivery man hidden behind a vase full of flowers, Evy flowers.

White roses and Stargazer Lilies.

" Hello. I have a delivery for Evangeline Mason, you her?" the exhausted man asks, and I smile at him.

" No, but she's just inside. I'll sign for her," I say taking the electronic signature pad from his hands.

" Thanks. Here you go. There's also this," he says handing me a medium sized box.

" Thank you. Have a great night," I murmur and I shut the door behind me, taking just a second to bury my face in the blooming flowers.

" Jared, its Evy. You remember her right? Your girlfriend. I was just calling to let you know I'm not talking to you," I hear Evangeline say as she stands her back to me one hand on her hip, phone pressed to her ear. I laugh before clearing my throat, and she turn around, her phone slipping and clattering to the floor.

" Oh my God."

" I'm guessing someone is going to have to call back and apologize," I say as she hurries across the kitchen taking the flowers from me, her eyes closing as she inhales the scent of the beautiful flowers.

**XXX**

" You know, Jared, is really cute," I say sitting next to Evangeline on the couch as she turns the pages in the photo book Jared sent along from tour.

" Cute? You need your eyes checked Brae, my man is fucking gorgeous," she says and I laugh, only to be cut off mid-giggle when I see the picture in front of me.

Jared in a black leather jacket, holding a gold wrapped Trojan Magnum in front of his face, and in the corner in his handwriting.

' _Imagine this….' _

" Oh, oh, that is way more than I needed to know," I say laughing even as I blush and Evangeline rolls her eyes at me.

" Oh, he's in so much trouble. The tease," she jumps when her phone rings, her face lighting up as she scrambles to answer it, " Hi. Baby, I just got it. I love you. I love you. I love you."

" Tell Mr. Magnum Man I said hi," I say and she shakes her head at me as I walk away to give her privacy.

**XXX**

I lay on my bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling with my I-pod playing in my ears. Things have gotten easier. It still hurts. A little. To breathe. Especially when I catch myself thinking of Tyson at random moments of the day.

A song will come on and suddenly I'll think of him. And then it hurts again.

Aside from those few moments though, life is almost bearable again.

I close my eyes slowly, the words rolling over me.

' _I know my heart will never be the same, _

_But I'm telling myself I'll be okay _

_Even on my weakest days, _

_I get a little bit stronger…' _

I know I'm not alone even before I open my eyes. The energy of the room's a little different, and I lifting one hand up I pull the earbuds from my ears and smile when I look over and see Chase laying next to me.

" Hi." I whisper barely flinching when he laces his fingers with mine.

" Hi." Chase says, smiling at me.

" You look exhausted," I murmur noting the circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep.

" I am exhausted. I pulled three eighteen hour shifts to get the time off for this weekend," he says and I wince, shaking my head.

" You will not be driving in the morning," I say and I enjoy his deep rolling laugh.

" Thank God. I plan on sleeping the whole time," he says, " That way when we get to Tahoe I'll be Mr. Sunshine."

" That's Dr. Sunshine," I giggle and he gently knocks his knee against me. The silence falls. An easy one that I can lose myself in for hours and not feel uncomfortable. I feel content as we stare at my ceiling together.

" What do you see when you look up there Brae?" he asks gently and I shrug my shoulders staring at the stars painted on my ceiling, a new addition to my dark themed room.

" I don't know. I guess. I guess I see hope," I murmur, immediately feeling stupid for my response.

" That's good," he whispers and I can tell he's starting to drift to sleep, " Hope is always good." I smile curling myself against him as I close my eyes.

**XXX**

" Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Mark calls cheerfully and I snap my eyes closed and then immediately shut when the light that blares on burns my eyes.

" Shut up," Chase groans, rolling over so that his arm is flung over my stomach.

" No can do little brother. Its time to get up. We have exactly, fifty six minutes until we hit the road. Showers, coffee, load up, let go. Move. Move. Move."

" Is he always this disgustingly cheerful in the morning?" I demand and Chase's answering _'humph' _tells me that Mark does in fact wake up this way every morning, and that it bugs the hell out of him, " Well you heard the man. Time to get up, God knows I don't want him coming back in here with all his…cheer."

" Wake me when you get out of the shower," he mumbles into the carpet and I roll my eyes and maneuver myself out from under his arm. Rubbing at heavy eyes I grab the clothes I had laid on the end of my bed the day before and stumble half asleep into my bathroom.

I don't know what it is about a good shower that makes me feel balanced. Awake. Refreshed. I twist the towel around my hair and step into my room, finding that Chase still hasn't moved from the spot where we fell asleep on the floor.

Fantastic.

" Chase," I say, nudging his shoulder with my foot, " Chase."

" Mmpf, go 'way," he mutters and I roll my eyes at him.

" Chase, you need to get up and get in the shower," I say and he growls, literally growls at me and I decide this situation calls for drastic measure. I breeze in and out of the bathroom, a cup in my hands, and stifling the laughter that threatens to bubble from my lips I begin tipping the cup until a steady stream of water splashes against the back of Chase's neck.

" Holy shit! What the hell," Chase bellows bolting up and I laugh loudly, setting the cup on my dresser.

" I tried waking you nicely," I say stepping over him to let him curse my walls down as I hunt up some coffee.

**XXX**

" Okay, so we have the car situation figured out. Thanks to Brae and her immense cooking and baking skills there is a food basket in each car," Marks says happily as we all step into the cold February air.

" What Mark's trying to say nicely is because I'm a loser who doesn't have a job and still hasn't heard from SDSU about whether I'm in the nursing program or not I was the only one with the time on my hands to cook and bake," I say and the answering laugh I get is sympathetic.

" Don't worry so much Brae, you'll get it, I know you will," Carson says brushing a hand over my shoulder.

" Okay, enough with the pep talk," Evy says, yawning, " Can we just pile into our respective cars so those of us not on driving duty can go back to sleep?"

" Of course love," Mark says, " Tate remember your following me, no trying to race. It'll get icy once we hit the mountains and the last thing we need is an accident."

" Ugh, he just knows how to take the fun out of everything," Tate says his lips creating a nearly perfect pout.

" You better listen to your big brother Tate, you have my best friend in your car," Evy says and I smile waving them off.

" So Brae you riding shotgun?" Tate asks and I start to nod my head to assure him that he wont be alone in being awake on the ride only Chase beats me to the punch.

" Sorry bro, but I've all ready claimed Brae for my snuggle buddy," Chase says and I just blink owlishly as Tate grumbles his way behind the wheel.

" Its okay Tate, wake me up at the first stop and I'll come up front," I say and he beams at me from the front of the car even as Chase pulls me against him, my head pillowed against his shoulder.

Maybe twenty five wont be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Say No

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two as promised! Hope you all enjoy! As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Just Say No<strong>

" _Sometimes, just saying no is the safest bet."-Anonymous._

" Tate, Tate I swear to God, if you don't stop singing that stupid song…."

I groan as Chase's voice breaks through my happy haze of sleep.

" Seventy six bottles of beer on the wall…seventy six bottles of beer…."

" Tate, shut up!" I whine sitting up trying to blink my eyes clear against surprisingly white skies, " Snow! Oh my God its snow! Stop the car! Stop the car!"

I waste no time in jumping out, paying no mind to the fact that I'm wearing no jacket and it's freezing cold. I spin around giddily as big puffy white flakes fall over me, lifting my face to the sky.

" Brae, its freezing out here," Chase says crossing his arms over his chest.

" I don't care. Its snow! Chase its snow!" I cry happily and I don't think I about it, I boost myself up wrapping arms and legs around him sending us both tumbling into the piles of snow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

" Why is Tate stopping?" Mark asks looking in the rearview mirror and I turn and smile shaking my head when I see the black SUV behind us stopping.

" Brae must be awake and saw the snow," I say and when I see Brae, no jacket on of course, launch herself from the back seat into the cold February morning I can't help but grin.

" Well, she isn't going to have all the fun by herself," Carson says as soon as the car is stopped and safely parked on the turn off and he climbs out of the car.

" You coming?" Mark asks and I smile nodding my head.

" In a minute. Have a phone call to make."

" Evy, I know you said that you and Jared know what your doing with, well, you know Brae's surprise," he says biting his lip nervously, " I just, I don't think I understand."

" You will. When you see. Now go, save me a snow ball," I say and when I see Mark walking towards where a snowball fight has started I pull my phone out.

" I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. Cant talk long. Just one answer. Did it work?" I murmur into my phone.

" Yes."

" Yes. Okay, good. See you soon." I hang up my phone and with a small sigh of satisfaction I hop out and join my friends in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>

I shiver viciously as I sit in the back seat trying desperately to get as close to the warm air that blows through the vents.

" Shh…should have thought the whole playing in the snow thing through," I manage to say through chattering teeth.

" Your clothes are in the back. Change Brae before you catch a cold," Chase says and I shake my head.

" Like I'm going to take my clothes off with you and Tate in the car," I hiss shivering harder.

" I wont look, and neither will Tate. Will you Tate?" he says and I see the boyish and mischievous grin that forms of Tate's lips.

" Nope. Sure wont," Tate promises and to make it clear that neither Tate or himself will look Chase leans forward so he's wedged between the driver and passenger seat blocking the rearview mirror.

" Okay. Fine," I mutter quickly choosing a dry pair of jeans and shirt from my bag.

So here's what I've learned. Peeling yourself out of freezing cold, snow covered clothes in a moving vehicle is not as easy as one would think.

" Are you done yet?" Tate asks from behind the wheel, and he chuckles as curse words flow out of my mouth, " I'm going to take that as a no."

" You try taking soaking wet clothes off in a car," I say as I drag my dry jeans up legs numb from the cold.

" I wouldn't have a problem getting the clothes off you, ouch fuck Chase, what the hell?" I laugh when I see Tate rubbing a hand over his head.

" You don't talk to Brae like that."

" Sorry, damn. No worries, I'm not trying to steal your woman or anything, geeze."

" She's not my woman. You just don't talk to any woman that way," Chase says and I tap his shoulder telling him wordlessly that he can turn move now.

" Whatever. Oh hey look, we're here," Tate says and I press my face to the window taking in the home that will be ours for the weekend.

" Oh, my, God," I say breathlessly and before I can start gushing on the beauty of the house the flash of a familiar car stops me, " I know that car. That's Jared's car. What is Jared's car doing here?"

I bounce from the car and run towards the black Escalade Hybrid looking into it.

" Evy, why is Jared's car here?" I demand when Evy strolls over the driveway towards me.

" Uhm, maybe because…"

" Because I wouldn't miss my pseudo sister's birthday that's why!" Jared's voice calls from above me and I look up, grinning when I see him leaning against the railing of the balcony.

" Oh my God!" I let out a scream and race to the front door pushing it open, and I stop. Dead in my tracks as I am met with a familiar face, and far too familiar blue eyes.

" What, what are you doing here?"

" Happy Birthday Brae."

* * *

><p><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>

" Evangeline Bailey Mason!" Brae screams my name and I wince as I step into the house, and I see the lost look in Tyson's eyes as he runs his hand through his hair.

" Hey Tyson," I say and Brae whirls around to look at me, a look of complete and utter fury crossing her face.

" Why Is he here?" Brae demands, and I shrug my shoulders suddenly feeling completely uncomfortable under the watchful eyes of my friends and boyfriends.

" I just. Look, we talked and.."

" You've been talking to him? Seriously? After everything, after all the nights you stayed with me while I cried, and you've been talking to him behind my back!" she screams, and I feel a very real sense of distress when I see her eyes cloud.

" Brae, I just, I thought," I say, but she holds a hand up silencing me.

" I don't need you to think for me Evangeline. If I wanted him here, I would have asked him here. This is, unbelievable."

I watch her as she stalks off suitcase bouncing behind her, and I know I've royally fucked up.

" This is ridiculous Jared! My first real weekend with you in months and I cant stop crying because my best friend is **CHILDISH**!" I scream, emphasizing the last word knowing full well that Brae, whose room is right next to mine can hear everything being said.

" Well **MAYBE** if my **BEST FRIEND** wasn't so **INSISTENT** on **BUTTING IN** where she shouldn't be, **SHE** wouldn't be **CRYING**!" Brae screams back and I pick up the closest thing to me and throw it at the wall.

" That was my cell phone you know," Jared says and I turn to look at him, breaking down even more.

" Well great that's just fucking fantastic! Now I wont be able to talk to you anymore," I cry harder into Jared's shoulder.

" Oh poor **BABY**!"

" **SHUT UP**!"

" **YOU SHUT UP**!"

" **CHILDISH BRAT**!"

" **BACKSTABBING BITCH**!"

" **SCREW YOU**!"

" **SCREW YOU**!"

" **OH, SURE COPY ME**!"

When Brae doesn't scream back, I think I've won it, and any second she'll be storming in so we can get over this little tiff and try to salvage the weekend.

" EVY! She's leaving!" Mark's voice calls through the closed door and I fly to open it.

" **THE FUCK SHE IS**!" I roar pulling the door open just in time to see Brae, suitcase in hand storming down the hall towards the stairs.

**Braelyn's POV**

" **THE FUCK SHE IS**!" I hear Evangeline yell behind me and I continue walking, having completely made up mind that as long as Tyson is under this roof I wont be, " **BRAELYN RILEY MERCIER DROP THE SUITCASE NOW!"**

" NO!" I yell not the least bit surprised when I'm jerked back, " Let. Go. Of. My. Bag."

" No! You aren't going to leave! You don't get to run away!"

" I wouldn't have to if YOU didn't go behind my back! What where you thinking?" I demand turning to look at her, furious.

Furious that it bothers me so much.

Furious that seeing Tyson still stirs something.

Furious that I'm crying because I am so furious.

" I'm sorry! Okay! Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry. I just, I thought that you were ready, that it would be okay. I'm sorry."

" I'm not ready okay! I'm not. It still kills me every single day! Is that what you want to hear Evy? Do I have to spell it out to you that I'm not okay? That it doesn't hurt me that I was so close to having what I've always wanted only to find out that it was all a lie, that he broke me completely?" I ask, fully aware that everyone is watching.

Everyone including Tyson.

" Why did it have to be now? When I'm just starting to believe that I'll be okay again. Why now?"

" Brae, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Evangeline says her own eyes flooding as she hugs me.

" I know you were just trying to do something sweet, but next time you think it's a good idea to include Tyson in anything, just say no," I whisper in her ear, and she laughs just a little.

" I will. I'm sorry."

" I know."

" Uhm, not to rush you girls making up and what not, but we have a problem. This was supposed to be a four bedroom house, and its three, so how are we going to have the sleeping arrangements?" Chase asks looking at all of us.

" If its not one thing its another," Evy and I say at the same time giggling all over ourselves.


	3. Chapter 3: Just My Luck

**Author's Note: Woo! Three chapter out before I leave for vacation! Thank you to my bestie for keeping me company while writing these last couple of chapters! You. Are. Amazing! I lover you! As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Just My Luck<strong>

" _Sometimes I have to wonder if destiny has some sick perception of humor, or if it just hates me…"-Anonymous._

**Jared's POV **

Life cant get much better than this. It really cant. My beautiful, naked, hot girlfriend is curled up next to me sound asleep, I'm on a mini vacation from a tour I love, nothing could make this any better.

I lied. This situation would be a million times better if Brae would stop making so much noise. Turn down the music and whatever else she is doing and sleep like any other normal human being.

Then again this is Brae I'm talking about.

I cant help but smile though, remembering the way she handled the whole roommate thing. It was simple.

" _Its simple Tate and Carson in one room, since Jared's here Mark can room with me, and Jared and Evy in the last room." _

" _I'm not sharing a room with Chase," Tyson speaks up for the first time since Brae exploded. _

" _Your right, your not. Chase gets the pull out in the living room, and you get the garage, the non-heated garage apartment. Enjoy." _

For someone so timid and calm she sure knows how to drive her point home, and ruthlessly. With a groan I unwrap Evy's arm from me and quietly I swoop down and pick up my crumpled jeans from the bedroom floor leaving the button undone as I go see what in the hell has my pseudo sister awake at three in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Brae's POV<strong>

The idea hit me. A freight train of an idea really that left me breathless for just a second before I hopped up from bed and decided to put my idea to work.

Work is exactly what I'm doing, three hours worth of it and I sit back on my knee's pulling my hair over onto one shoulder as I smile at what I've done so far.

" What in the world are you doing?" A slightly annoyed voice asks from my doorway and I pop my head up, my lips spreading into a grin when I see Jared leaning against the door jam his arms crossed.

" Making shirts."

" Making shirts? At three in the morning. Why?" he asks coming closer and I shrug my shoulders.

" You know how when bands want to be promoted, and they make shirts to get their name's out there?" I ask hunching back over a shirt.

" Yeah…I'm still not following you," he says coming to sit next to me.

" Maybe the band shirt example wasn't the right one to use. Hmm, how can I explain this. Oh I know. You know campaign shirts? Whether its for Breast Cancer Awareness, or hell Don't Hate On Haiti? Well this is my campaign. My birthday campaign."

" Uhm okay, lets see what it says. Just say No… Just say no to what?" he asks at length and I chuckle darkly, pointing to the back of another shirt.

" Just Say No….To Tyson. Wow. That's a little harsh."

" Want to help?" I ask and he looks at me a slow smile forming on his lips.

" Hell yes I do."

**XXX**

I breeze into the kitchen, smiling when the mixed conversations stop as I come in.

" Good morning birthday girl!" Tate cheers happily getting up from the table to wrap me in a tight hug.

" Good morning Tate, and thank you. Now I have a request, a birthday girl request, of all of you. Well, almost all of you," I say catching Tyson's eye for only a second.

" Well, since you are the birthday girl, I suppose we all have to agree to it, whatever it may be," Mark says eyeing the shirts that lay folded over my arm.

" I'm glad to hear that. I made one of these shirts for each of you. It's my Birthday Weekend Campaign Shirt," I say lightly bumping my hip against Jared's as I walk by him.

" I, I didn't get one," Tyson says and I nod my head keeping my back to him.

" I know."

" Just Say No…To Tyson…oh Brae…" Evangeline giggles despite the uncomfortable look on her face.

" What? I'm just saying it as a statement to all of you. I don't want anyone," I say being sure to look at Tyson this time, really look at him, " To get the wrong idea because of this, predicament. I am in no way a willing participant. And if you all care about me, you'll put on the shirt and wear it."

" Of course Chase is the first one with his on," Tyson grumbles and I look over at Chase, who is in fact wearing the shirt I handed him.

" Sorry, but I never liked you anyway, nothing personal," Chase says, " You just, rub me the wrong way."

**XXX**

Snow ball fight, snow fort building, hot cocoa, and now a beautifully cooked meal by my best friend and "brother's" all except for Chase and Tyson of course, and this girl couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

Especially when I find everyone sitting around the dinner table, in candle light, still wearing their "Just Say No" shirts.

All except Tyson.

And I start to feel just a little bad. Then again it would have really been in poor taste if I made him a shirt that goes against himself.

Oh well.

I push all those thoughts out of my mind as I sit, wedged between Chase and Carson and smile as the conversation picks up and everyone seems happy.

" I think its present time," Evangeline announces once the dinner dishes are cleared from the table and I clap my hands excitedly knowing that I look like a complete child doing so, but I cant help myself.

It's not everyday I turn twenty five.

" Okay, so I want my gift to go first," Evangeline says and I grin when she hands me a large box. It has a little weight to it, but doesn't give anything away. I tear at the shiny pink paper, pulling the top off and I sit back in confusion.

" Scrubs, but I don't even know if I got into the program or not," I say looking up at Evangeline, slightly worried when I see her eyes welling with tears.

" You did. This came for you, a week ago. I'm sorry I kept it a secret, but I just wanted to surprise you," she says handing me a large envelope with the SDSU emblem on the front, " Mom and Dad would be so proud of you."

" I got in," I whisper pulling the acceptance letter out, staring unblinkingly at the paper through tear blurred eyes, " I got in."

" You got in," Chase whispers pressing his lips to my hair and I cant help but bury my face in my hands and cry.

It takes me twenty minutes to compose myself after Evangeline's gift, and many more sniffles through opening everyone's gifts. All of them beautiful, and more than I expected. Carson and Tate went in on the newest photo editing software for me. Mark giving me the most beautiful teal cashmere sweater I've ever seen in my life. Jared, giving me a box, as in a moving box full of Starbursts, my favorite candy.

Chase. Chase's was the most surprising. A silver locket with pictures of my parents and my Aunt and Uncle in it. I felt the tears raise again as I blinked my eyes and tried opening my mouth to thank him.

" Chase," I whisper finally finding my voice again.

" Shh, let me put it on," he says smiling as I turn and lift my hair letting him slide the locket around my neck.

" I cant thank all of you enough," I say and I just shake my head and get up, " I need a minute. Just a minute."

**XXX**

I splash cool water over my face trying to regain some amount of composure and when I look at myself seeing that my face is almost completely splotch free I deem myself under control.

I open the bathroom door and find Tyson standing just on the other side.

" I didn't get to give you my gift," Tyson says and I shuffle my feet nervously.

" Tyson, you didn't have to," I murmur and he just smiles and shakes his head.

" I got it a while ago actually, and well. You deserve it," he says, handing me the wrapped gift and I stare at it for a long moment before finally bringing myself to tear the paper open.

There, laying on a bed of tissue is a Nikon FM10. The same camera my parents bought me as a gift for my seventeenth birthday, the last gift I ever got from them. The camera that got ruined when I got swept away in the flash flood in Haiti.

" Oh, Ty," I whisper, looking up at him, and he gives a small shrug, a crooked smile on his lips.

" I know how much that camera meant to you Brae," he says and I nod my head unable to speak.

I have done nothing but be a horrible person to Tyson since I found him here. I've been mean, and childish, and stupid, and he's taken it. Every bit of it.

I. Suck.

" Happy Birthday Brae," he says pressing a soft kiss to my cheek, his lips lingering and before I can stop him his lips capture mine and I'm thrown into a whole new world of confusion.

Just. My. Luck.


	4. Chapter 4: She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note: And I'm BAACCKK! I had a beautiful vacation, and a ton of ideas for this story! And I cant wait to share them with everyone! This is definately one of my lengthier chapters, and I hope everyone enjoys it! Special shout out to my bestie...because I love her! As Always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: She Will Be Loved<strong>

" _Sometimes its too late to take back the things you've done, and it hurts like hell to watch the one you love be loved the way you should have loved them in the first place."-Anonymous._

**XXX**

All night.

All night I've been watching the shadows dancing on the ceiling of the bedroom trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Or how in the hell I somehow ended up back under Tyson's hold.

I was doing so good.

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

" You think too loudly," Mark says from beside me and I sigh turning over to look at him.

" I'm sorry," I murmur closing my eyes.

" You know, Chase likes you. I mean, he really likes," he whispers and I can feel his fingers brushing through my hair lightly, helping me relax, " As his big brother, I have to ask you that if you don't see anything happening with you two, somewhere down the road, please don't lead him on."

" That's just it. I thought I knew what I saw happening down the road. I did. And then…"

" Then what?"

" Then Tyson kissed me, and everything I thought I didn't feel anymore, everything I didn't want to feel anymore came swirling back into my head and has me feeling completely upside down and inside out."

" He kissed you? When?" he asks sounding a little surprised and taken back.

" After he gave me his gift. He kissed me."

" Did you kiss him back?"

" Yes. No. I don't know. I just, I stood there. I didn't push him away for anything,, but I didn't necessarily reciprocate."

" He's taking advantage of you Brae, when are you going to see that? He shows up on your birthday weekend, uninvited. Worms his way back in, gives you a present that he knew would leave you moved and then he tried pulling you back in. He's playing hardcore mind games with you, and he's playing for keeps," he says and I squeeze my eyes shut on the tears, because I know what he says is true.

" Why am I so stupid when it comes to him?" I ask and before I can turn away and leave Mark gathers me close and lets me cry it out.

" Your not stupid. You were in love. Maybe parts of you still are, and its hard to let go."

" I was almost there, and then he just, he just parades back into my life, and it isn't fair," I stammer, and suddenly the pain and confusion gives way to a shocking wave of fury bubbling through me, " It isn't fucking fair! He isn't playing by my rules. I get to make the rules, not him. He fucked up, not me. That bastard!"

I hop up from the bed leaving Mark staring after me in shock as I drag open the door and storm down the stairs prepared to walk out into the freezing cold early morning and snow and give Tyson what for, only as I start stomping through the living room I realize Tyson curled around a pillow on the floor.

" What the hell are you doing in the house?" I demand, kicking Tyson's foot with my own, satisfied by the way he jerks from sleep.

" What? What's going on?" Tyson asks sleepily blinking his eyes as he looks around the dimly lit room.

" I asked you what the hell your doing in the house?"

" Couldn't get to the garage."

" Why the hell not? You know, what I don't care. I'm going to say what I have to say to you and then your going right out to the garage apartment where you belong."

" But…"

" Shut up and listen. It isn't fair. It isn't fair that you just showed up here and tried worming your way in. It isn't fair that you buy me a gift that you know is going to leave me shaken and then kiss me. It isn't fair that you would give me the time I needed to get completely over you. You aren't playing fair, and now I don't want to play at all! Now get out!"

" I can't get out."

" Why not?" I demand, hands on my hip.

" Snowed in."

" Bullshit," I spit out walking to the side door, and I pull it open letting out a muffled scream when I see that in fact all that's on the other side of the door is a blindingly white wall of snow.

" Told you," Tyson says from behind me and I grit my teeth angrily slamming the door.

" Your lucky I don't make you dig your happy ass back to the garage apartment. Do me a favor Tyson, just stay the hell away from me."

**XXX**

" Can you believe this? Snowed in. Its fabulous. I love it," I hear Evangeline say as I make my way into the kitchen the next morning,

" Oh yeah, fucking fabulous," I growl, eyes narrowing as I zero in on an empty coffee pot, " Who drank all the damn coffee?"

" Sorry," Tyson's voice comes from behind me, and my shoulders immediately tense up.

" Whatever, I'll just make some more," I mutter snapping the water on.

" Uh oh, someone isn't in a very good mood at the moment," Evy jokes and I slam the top of the coffee maker shut.

" No, I'm not in a good mood okay!" I snap out immediately feeling bad, and immensely awkward when the kitchen grows quiet, " I'm sorry."

" Its okay. Mark filled us all in," she says running a hand over my shoulder, " So I'm thinking since we're pretty much stuck here we should have a game day. We have plenty of board games."

" That actually sounds just about perfect. I need coffee, and a cigarette."

" Well lucky for you the coffee is done, and I happen to have a cigarette with your name on it if you want to come smoke with me," Evy offers and I smile nodding my head slowly.

**XXX**

Later, I find myself actually enjoying myself as we play a rather, spirited round of Twister. Mark laughs as he sits on the couch, spinner in hand.

" How in the hell, am I supposed to get my right foot all the way over there?" I demand realizing that my arms and legs are tangled up with Chase's arms and legs, whose tangled with Evy's, whose tangled with Jared's and its just one big mess.

" Well, you better figure it out, you have four seconds left."

" You know there's only so far five feet four inches can stretch," I mutter and I peak through tangled limbs, biting my lip as I slip my foot carefully under Chase's and over Jared's and touch a toe onto the designated color.

" Spinning again!" Mark calls out, and start giggling. Completely uncontrollable laughter coming out of me as I struggle to keep myself up.

" Left hand blue!"

I barely shifted when I hear Jared give a muffled cry and fall, sending all of us crashing down onto the plastic game board in fits of laughter.

" At least I didn't lose this time," I barely choke out, turning my head to see that Chase is half on top of me a wide grin on his face.

" Should we go again?" Mark asks and we all groan together, " I'm going to take that as a no. So what else can we do? We've played Monopoly, Candy Land, Life, and Twister."

" I know, lets play Truth or Dare," Tate offers and I roll my eyes.

" What, are we twelve?" Evy asks untangling herself from the tangled mess that is our group.

" What, are you chicken?" Tate asks his voice slightly disgruntled.

" What the hell I'm game. I can always use a little regression," I say sliding out of the pile straightening my shirt and hair.

" Fine, I'm in too," Evy says and I grin curling into the corner of the couch.

" Hey, Tyson, we're playing Truth or Dare, you in?" Carson calls out and immediately I feel myself become unsettled.

" Sure, why not," Tyson says sitting on the couch right across from me.

" Who goes first?" Tate asks, looking around.

" You do, it was your idea," I say smiling at Chase when he hands me a glass of wine before settling down next to me.

" Okay. Hmm," Tate says looking around, " Tyson, Truth or Dare?"

**XXX**

**Tyson's POV**

" Tyson, Truth or Dare?" Tate asks and I look around to the faces staring back at me.

" Truth," I say feeling nervous.

" Hmm, truth. Truth. Truth," Tate mutters, and I watch apprehensively as his face lights up, " Okay. What is the worst thing you've ever done?"

" Tate!" Chase and Evy say at the same time and he just shrugs his shoulders.

" What? Its an honest question," he says and I run my hands through my hair.

" Worst thing I've ever done? Worst thing I've ever done is hurt Brae, I regret it every day," I say trying to catch Braelyn's eyes, but she refuses to look at me.

" What did you do?" Tate asks curiously.

" You only get to ask one question Tate," Mark says seriously.

" He fucked someone else," Braelyn says, " And threw me under the bus to do it."

" Oh."

" Moving on, its your turn," Brae says glaring at me, and I nod my head.

" Mark, Truth or Dare?"

**XXX**

**Mark's POV**

" Mark, Truth or Dare?" Tyson asks me and I smile sympathetically at him.

" Truth."

" What is the hardest thing you've ever gone through?" he asks and I sit back smiling slightly.

" That's easy. Coming out to my father. He was a real man's man, and I was terrified. His only question for me was to ask if I was still the same man he raised me to be."

" Wow," Evy says running a hand over my shoulder, and I smile nodding my head.

" Our father was an amazing man," I murmur, and before I get caught up in the emotions that come with talking about him, I rub my hands together.

" Carson, Truth or Dare?"

**XXX**

**Carson's POV**

" Carson, Truth or Dare?" Mark asks and I grin easily.

" Dare," I say easily, and a mischievous smile forms on my older brother's lips.

" I dare you to call Mom and leave her a voicemail telling her you eloped."

" Are you crazy? Mom will kill me!" I proclaim suddenly wishing that I had stayed on the safe side of things and chosen truth.

" You picked Dare, you have to do it," Mark says handing me my cell phone.

" Oh hell, fine. I hate you," I say heatedly as I take my phone and call our mother, I'm relieved when it does in fact go to voicemail, " Hi Mom, its me, Carson. I thought I should call you and tell you that I've eloped. It was a whirlwind of a romance, her name, her name is Barbie, a ski instructor, you'll love her. Talk to you in a few weeks when I come home from the honeymoon, Bora Bora, that's where we'll be. Love you Ma."

I hang up the phone and pray that it's at least a few days before Mom thinks to check her messages.

" Tate, Truth or Dare?"

**XXX**

**Tate's POV**

" Tate, Truth or Dare?" Carson asks and I rub my hands together.

" Dare!" I call excitedly.

" I dare you to take a handful of snow and put it in your pants and you have to keep it there the rest of the game."

" That's it? Easy as pie," I say confidently, and I walk to the door pulling it open. I stare at the wall of snow and take two heaping handfuls shoving them into my pants.

Okay, maybe it's not as easy as I thought, since my ass is currently painfully numb from the snow I'm sitting on.

" Shit, its cold," I mutter, rubbing my hands over my arms trying to excite some warmth into them, " Brae, Truth or Dare?"

**XXX**

**Brae's POV**

" Brae, Truth or Dare?" Tate asks shivering from his seat of snow.

" Truth," I say easily, taking a sip from my wine glass.

" Ugh another truth huh?" he says, rubbing his chin as he thinks, " Hmm. Okay, if you could change anything that's happened to you, what would it be?"

I sit back and think, contemplating as I stare into my glass of wine. I could go easy, and take another dig at Tyson. He deserves it after all, but if I'm being completely honest I wouldn't change the fact that we had a relationship.

" I'd change the fact that me and Evy's parents died," I say smiling at Evy whose eyes glaze over with tears, " Life would have been a lot easier with them around."

" Yeah it would have," she says getting up to hug me.

We hold onto each other for a while and then I clear my throat and squeeze her one last time before letting go.

" Jared, Truth or Dare?"

**XXX**

**Jared's POV**

" Jared, Truth or Dare?" Brae asks and I smile taking Evy's hand when she sits next to me again.

" I live dangerously, Dare," I say and I feel not the least bit nervous when Brae's eyes light up.

" I dare you to lick the belly button of anyone in this room," she says, and I smile rolling my eyes.

" That's just to easy."

" I wasn't done," she says, and I cock an eyebrow at her, " Lick the belly button of anyone in this room, of the same sex."

" Brae!" Evy says laughing loudly and I shake my head looking at the rest of the guys in the room with me.

" Well hell," I mutter, running my hand over my hair, " I'm going to have to go with Mark, since he is the third person in my relationship."

The room erupts in laughter and wild cheers as Mark stands up and lifts his shirt, and I see Brae come close, camera in hand, and without a second of hesitation I lift Mark's shirt, and lick his belly button.

" I have to see the picture!" I demand and Brae smiles broadly.

" You will when I develop it," Brae says smiling at me.

" Evy, Truth or Dare?"

**XXX**

**Evangeline's POV**

" Evy, Truth or Dare?" Jared asks and I smile pressing a kiss to his cheek.

" Mmm," I hum, weighing my options. Could go with Dare, but knowing Jared he'd make me do something humiliating, so better stay safe with Truth, " Truth."

" Ugh, no fun, but fine. Your choice," Jared says and I see the wheels spinning in his head.

" Sometime today," I say bumping him lightly my shoulder.

" Okay, what would you do to somebody else, for a Klondike Bar?"

" Are you serious?" I ask, shaking my head, " I don't even really like Klondike Bars."

" I got to choose the question, now you have to answer it. So answer it woman," he says and I shake my head.

" Fine. For a Klondike Bar, I'd push Tyson in front of a moving bus, only because I don't really like either Tyson or Klondike Bars."

" Ouch," Tyson laughs shaking his head, and I smile sarcastically at him.

" Chase, Truth Or Dare?"

**XXX**

**Chase's POV**

" Chase, Truth or Dare?" Evy asks and I smile and shrug my shoulders.

" What the hell, Dare," I say still laughing at her Klondike Bar answer.

" Well, since I like you," she says, leaning forward, " I dare you to kiss Brae."

" Evy!" Brae says, burying her face into her hands, her cheeks turning red and I just find it so adorable, and alluring, and it definitely doesn't hurt that Tyson's eyes narrow at me.

Or that I've been dreaming of getting my lips and hands on Brae again since I kissed her in Vegas.

I hold my hand out to Brae and she nervously takes my hand and I draw her into me.

" Hold onto me this time," I murmur as my fingers sink into her hair, cupping her head as I kiss her, and she does hold on. Arms locking tight around my neck as her lips surrender under mine.

And she explodes into me. Her flavor, her scent, everything about her skittering through my system.

" Wow," she murmurs as she draws away and I smile, letting out a shaky breathe.

" I'll say, that was the classic head hold, Dear God," Evy says fanning herself, " Jared, he just did the classic head hold."

**XXX**

**Braelyn's POV**

Three rounds of Truth or Dare later, and the game has somehow transformed into 'real talk' time. Dare's out of everyone's mind as wine is poured freely into people's glasses and conversation flows almost seamlessly.

" I'm serious. He ruined her, Tyson ruined her," Evy declares and I bury my head in my hands.

" Will you stop saying that? I'm sitting right here you know?" I say and she shakes her head at me, waving her hand furiously.

" No. I wont stop, because its true. Tyson, you fucking ruined my best friend," Evy practically yells at him.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How many time can I say I'm sorry," Tyson demands, and I feel my eyes burning.

" Will both of you stop it! I'm a big girl, I know how to speak for myself. Evy, he didn't ruin me. He hurt me, yes. But didn't ruin me, he doesn't have that much power over me. Tyson, you don't have to apologize anymore, because as far as I'm concerned, once this trip is over, I wont ever see you again. So please, for God's sake can we change the subject!" I say, swiping at the hot tears that roll down my cheeks.

" I love kissing you," Chase says and I'm so caught off guard that I cant help but just stop and stare at him.

" What?" I ask, and he looks at me smiling, his hand cupping my face.

" I love kissing you, and even though you didn't ask my opinion on things, Tyson is hands down the stupidest person I know, because if it was me I would do anything in this world to make it so that I could always kiss you," he says and I smile shakily.

" I want to go in the hot tub," Tate says out of nowhere, and I look over at him in confusion, " I'm going to dig a tunnel through the snow, to the hot tub."

" You cant be serious," Mark says shaking his head.

" Oh I am, just you watch Doubter McDoubty Pants," he says and we all watch as he troops off into the kitchen and with laughter bubbling through us we cant help but follow and see what happens.

**XXX**

" I cant believe he did it," I murmur looking at the tunnel that leads from the deck door to the hot tub.

" I know, that's some serious dedication," Evy says and she looks over at me slowly.

" Hot Tub Therapy!" we say in unison and we race off without saying anything to anyone to get our bathing suits on.

" Where you off to?" Chase's voice calls from behind me and I jump looking over to find him all ready in his swim trunks, and without a shirt.

" Oh, you know, the hot tub," I say clutching my bikini top in place.

" Need help with that?" he asks, and I blush slightly.

" Uhm if you don't mind," I murmur turning slowly around.

" I don't," he whispers, his fingers slowly caressing my skin as he ties my bathing suit for me.

" Thank you," I say turning slowly around.

" I meant what I said downstairs," he says and I know I blush deeper.

" Chase," I whisper, trying to think of what to say, " I don't."

" You don't what?"

" I don't want to hurt you. You've all ready become so important, and I just, I don't know," I say shrugging my shoulders.

" Brae," he says taking my arms in his hands, " If you can look me in the face and tell me that you felt nothing when we kissed, I'll leave you alone."

" I," I mutter, heart hammering against my ribs, " I cant say that."

**XXX**

The hot tub session was definitely necessary, and almost completely worth my neck and head feeling liking they were going to freeze off. I lay my head back letting the hot water of the shower spray wash over me.

" Brae," Chase's voice fills the bathroom and my heart hammers against my chest.

" Yeah," I call out thankful that the steam billows thickly around me.

" Mark is passed out on my bed downstairs and he's taking up the whole thing so I was thinking…"

" Yes, you can sleep in my bed," I say snapping the water off.

" Thank you."

" No problem. Can you hand me a towel?" I ask opening the shower door just slightly.

" Sure," he says and I hold my hand out, knowing that things are about to completely change.

**XXX**

**Tyson's POV**

I stare at Mark who sits on the pull out bed that Chase had been using this whole weekend.

" Where's Chase?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbows.

" We switched rooms," Mark says so easily and I feel my heart stutter in my chest.

" But, you were rooming with Brae."

" I know that."

" Well, isn't that just fucking fantastic."

**XXX**

**Braelyn's POV**

I open the bathroom door and find Chase laying on the bed ankles crossed, one hand laying on his stomach. A stomach exposed due to his lack of a shirt.

" You look comfortable," I say as I make my way to my side of the bed.

" This bed definitely beats the hell out of the one downstairs," Chase says and I smile shaking my head as I climb onto my side of the bed.

" Well, that's good," I say, slipping under the covers.

" Mhm," he says, and I curl away from him, trying to keep my breathing steady.

The truth is, Chase unsettles me. Only because he makes me feel everything I felt for Tyson. He makes the ache come alive inside of me.

" Chase?"

" Hmm?"

" Mark wasn't really asleep downstairs was he?" I ask, and I roll over, looking at him, and he smiles slowly shaking his head.

" How'd you know?"

" Just a feeling."

" I want to be close to you Brae," he says his fingers reaching out, tracing over my cheek and lips.

" I'm scared."

" Why?"

" Because I want to be close to you too," I confess, and I'm enveloped in his arms, my head pillowed against his toned chest.

" You don't have to be afraid of me," he whispers, " I will never hurt you."

" Promise?"

" I promise."

Time seems to move slowly as I kiss Chase, getting lost in the stability he has to offer me. I know I should stop, stop before we go to far. Before we get to caught up. But I cant. I can't stop because I crave him. He made me want more. Need more. I shudder when his fingers dance and tease the skin of my lower back.

" Brae," he whispers, pressing his lips to my throat, " Brae, I need, I want."

" I know," I say, " So do I."


	5. Chapter 5: Always Be

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Five. I just want to let everyone know this story is going to move kind of fast, but it will serve a purpose. I'm still not entirely sure how long I am making the sequel because I never set out on a story and limit myself to how long or short it takes me to write the stories. So please just bare with me in this journey. As always a big THANK YOU to my bestie for being amazing and for all the help that will be used in upcoming chapters! As always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Always Be<strong>

" _Sometimes you have to let go to move onto the next chapter of your life, but it doesn't make you weak to be weary at the thought. It makes you that much stronger. It makes you…human."-Anonymous._

" Morning," Chase's voice whispers through the watery morning sunlight and I can't help but smile, because for the first time in what seems like forever I feel good.

Happy.

At peace. Like I've finally found where I belong.

" Hi," I whisper back smiling when he pulls the blankets up and over my shoulders drawing me closer to him.

" Last night was…"

" Amazing," I finish for him and I almost giggle, yes giggle, like a little school girl.

" So what does this mean?" he asks playing with my fingers lightly, his eyes, beautiful hazel eyes that look greener today catching mine.

" I don't know. What do you want it to mean?" I ask, taking a deep breath waiting to hear what he says.

" I want…"

" OH MY GOD!" Evangeline's screaming words echo through our room and I jump up, scrambling to get to her.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Evangeline POV**

I've been laying awake for hours, Jared laying next to me, our eyes never leaving each others. A silent communication between us, trying to put off the inevitable.

" Don't cry," Jared whispers brushing long fingers over my cheeks catching the tears that have started falling.

" I don't want you to go," I say trying to smile at him, but it doesn't work, " I don't want to be the girlfriend who does this. I don't, but its your false damn it."

" My fault?" he chuckles, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

" Yes. You've made it impossible for me to be without you."

" Baby," he whispers pulling me close until my head is pillowed on his shoulder and I close my eyes holding on to him even tighter. I let out a muffled whine when starts rolling away from me.

" Where are you going?"

" Hold on I need to get something," he says slipping out of the bed completely naked, and it's a beautiful sight. My Jared naked in watery sunlight, and my fingers itch for a sketch pad. I watch as he ruffles through his bag, and a slow smile forms on his lips and I can tell that he found what he's been looking for.

" I was going to do this a little bit differently, but sometimes things don't work the way you plan for them to. Actually that's not right, sometimes fate decides for you, whispers in your ear that now is the time, that right now is the perfect time."

" I'm lost, what are you…" My words trail off when I see him sit on the floor staring up at me, a ring box nestled in his palms, " Jared, what is that? What are you doing?"

" Evangeline, I know this is crazy, we've known each other for nine months, and pretty much been together from day one. The simple truth is I can't imagine, don't want to imagine my life without you. Marry me."

I stare in wide eyed shock as he slowly opens the velvet ring box revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. A criss-cross band with diamond inset supports the biggest princess cut diamond I have ever seen in my life, sparkling in the early morning light.

" I, I," I stammer, my heart slamming erratically in my chest, " Yes."

" Yes?" he asks almost breathlessly, and I smile not the least bit ashamed of the tears that stream down my face as I nod my head and he takes my left hand, sliding the ring on my finger.

" Oh My God!" I scream throwing myself into his arms, my arms wrapping around his neck as we hold each other tight.

" Evy! What's wrong?" Braelyn's voice breaks into the room as she slams the door open, and I look up at her smiling.

" We're engaged! I'm engaged! I'm getting married!"

" Oh, that's it? God, you scared the hell out of me," she says and I sit back in shock at her nonchalant reaction, and she shakes her head starting to turn away to walk out of the room.

" Wait, that's it? Did you not hear me? I'm getting fucking married!" I say somewhat bothered that my best friend in the whole wide world doesn't seem the least bit excited by the news of my engagement.

I watch her as she turns towards me slowly, a smile lighting up her face and she runs towards us, tackling both Jared and I until it's the three of are in a heap of tangled limbs on the bed.

" I knew it! I knew he was going to ask you, I went with him to pick out the ring!" she says wildly hugging us both fiercely.

" You knew! And you didn't tell me?"

" Consider it payback, for the bright idea to have Tyson here and for not telling me about the nursing program," she says and I cant help but laugh and hug her.

I realize the only thing that would make this moment even better than what it is, is if my parents were here.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Braelyn's POV**

" I'm going to miss you big brother," I murmur in Jared's ear as I hug him, and I smile when his chest rumbles just slightly with his laughter.

" Big brother huh?" Jared asks holding me at arms length.

" Yeah, you're the big brother I never had before, and now your going to be part of the family," I say happily hugging him one last time.

" Damn right. Hey, Chase," Jared calls over my head motioning for him to come closer.

" Yeah," Chase says standing beside me his hand finding mine.

" You better take good care of my sister," Jared says and I blush furiously turning so that my head is buried in Chase's arm.

" I will."

" I'm serious, you fuck with her and not only will Evy kick your ass but so will I," Jared says playfully punching Chase's arm, even though his voice is serious.

" Okay, see you in June, Jared, stop trying to scare him, he gets it," I say pushing Jared towards his car, and I smile when he drags Evy with him, feeling truly happy, until I see Tyson staring at me from the car.

I stare at him, feeling a stabbing twinge of guilt at the hollow look in his eyes. I know that look. He hasn't slept, probably because of me, and I have to turn away, swallowing the thick ball of guilt that's lodged itself in my throat.

" Braelyn," Tyson's voice calls out to me, and suddenly all of the small talk and chatter dies down and I turn into the tension, bracing myself.

" Yeah?" I call back and he walks slowly towards me, his eyes sober and serious, and I freeze when he wraps his arms around me and I cant move.

Can't move away.

Can't bring myself to hug him back.

" I want you to be happy, and if Chase makes you happy then I'm happy for you, but remember I'll always, always love you."

I'm left standing and staring after the car that Jared and Tyson drive away in blinking against the snow that starts falling, wondering why it feels like part of myself just drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Three Month's Later**

**_First Week of May 2012_**

I make my way into the house, weighted down by the books I carry in my arms, and when I open the door I stand in shock. The living room is insanity. Post it notes stick to almost every surface, wedding magazines scattered over the table and Evangeline sits in the middle of the insanity, laptop open and face scrunched up in concentration.

" What, happened?" I ask looking around for a somewhat clear spot to set my books down.

" What happened is I got engaged and then my fiancé left me with all the plans to make, and my best friend and part time roommate maid of honor is hardly ever around and she is her face is buried in books and homework so I'm left doing everything on my own, oh and to top it all off planning the gallery opening too, and again I'm alone in that too," Evangeline snaps out and I'm slightly taken aback.

" Wow, okay, we're going to get you away from the computer now," I say slowly pulling her laptop away from her.

" What are you doing, give that back!"

" No, you need to breathe, and relax okay," I say pulling her into the kitchen behind me.

" No, I need to plan my wedding."

" No, you need a minute. You need to sit down and listen to me."

" No! You aren't listening! Do you understand how much fucking pressure I'm under? I'm marrying Jared fucking Leto, a rockstar! Do you know I was followed around yesterday in the grocery store, flippin paparazzi taking my pictures. I have a million people just waiting for me to screw up! I barely talk to Jared and when I do its just for a few minutes at a time so I can never get his opinion on things, and you. You're hardly every here!"

I stare at my best friend, my rock, and panic starts skittering up and down my spine as I that she's beginning to crumble.

" Hey, hey listen to me. Who gives a fuck if a million people are watching you, waiting for you to mess up? Let them watch. Your wedding day isn't about them. It's about you and Jared, that's it. It's about you marrying the man that you love, and who loves you. Nothing else matters. And I'm sorry that I haven't been much help, I'll be here more. I promise," I say rubbing back as her stress manifests itself in choking sobs.

" No, its not your fault. I understand, your in school, and spending time with Chase, I get it, but it doesn't make it easy, not having you here," she says and I wince.

" About that," I say settling onto the barstool next to her.

" What now?" she asks and I let out a shaky breathe.

" Chase asked me to move in with him."

Silence hits me like a brick wall, and I grow increasingly nervous as Evy's tears end completely and she turns her head to look at me, red rimmed hazel eyes searching my face.

" Your serious about him aren't you?" she whispers and I nod my head slowly.

" Yeah," I murmur back to her.

" I'm going to miss you."

" I didn't say I was going."

" Brae, if I had the choice to be with Jared all the time, I would. Go. Move in with your boy," she says and I smile, eyes watering slightly.

_I stare around my room, heart heavy as I zip up my last suitcase. It feels like an end. A necessary end for a new beginning, but an end nonetheless. An end I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for. Evy and I have lived close to one another all of our lives, and with each other since we were eighteen, so to have to say good bye now, and move onto the next chapter of our lives is proving more difficult then I realized it would. _

_I walk from the room I've loved so much in a house that's been my home and give a shaky smile to Chase as he takes the suitcase from me and walks away to give Evy and I a moment. _

_We stare at each other, and moving together and silently we hug each other, holding on tight, not having to speak a word. Our entire lives we've silently communicated with each other, and no amount of distance or time will change that. _

_We're going to miss each other like hell. _

_Yet, we'll always be. _

_We'll always be._


	6. Chapter 6: Five Word Question To Change

**Author's Note: Chapter Six! Two Chapter One Night! Awesome...going to sleep like a baby now! Shout out to my bestie! Love you my PIC. As Always Read/Enoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Five Word Question To Change Your Life<strong>

" _Love. Love is everything. Even when you think you don't need it, you do."-Anonymous._

_**Third Weekend in May**_

I'm going crazy. Completely insane. I let out a disgruntled groan as I toss yet another dress aside. It shouldn't be this hard. Not to pick out a simple outfit to meet Chase's mother.

Chase's mother.

The thought terrifies me.

From everything I've heard of Emily Porter, the matriarch of the Porter family, she's not someone to mess with. A fierce business woman is even fiercer when it comes to her boys, and I have to meet her, and I'm praying to God that I don't screw it up.

" Hey, wow. Did the closet explode?" Chase asks from the doorway and I whirl around at him, a pink sundress in my hands and I point the hanging frock at him accusingly.

" This is your fault, all of your fault. You just sprung this, this brunch on me, and with your mother. Didn't give me a fighting chance in hell to plan, to be sure that I'm ready, and what in the world do you find so funny?" I demand when he laughs, shoulders shaking.

" Your just so adorable when you get flustered."

" Oh well I'm so glad that you think me being on the brink of insanity is so appealing, will you think so when you have to commit me?" I ask turning back to the closet.

" Ahh, baby," he says wrapping his arms around me from behind, pressing his lips to the top of my head, " Its going to be okay. My mom is going to love you."

" Easy for you to say," I mutter, tossing the dress in my hands onto the bed.

" Hey, look at me," he says turning me around to look in his eyes, " Relax. I promise you, my mom will love you. Now take a deep breath, pick one of your pretty dresses and get ready."

" How are you so sure she's going to love me?" I ask as he heads towards the bedroom door, and he turns flashing his dimples and dazzling smile.

" Because I love you."

**XXX**

" A mansion?" I stammer, staring at the rambling mansion behind wrought iron gates. Perfectly manicured lawn with beautiful rose bushes lining the drive way.

" Its home," Chase says taking my hand in his, squeezing lightly.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Does it change anything?"

" Well no, but still, would have been nice to know," I murmur, my heart beating erratically as Chase pulls in beside Mark's car. I knew that Chase's family was well off. I just didn't realize they were mansion living well off.

" Look, the fact that my family has money has been a sore spot for me for most of my life. People tend to gravitate towards money," he says and I nod my head fully understanding.

" I know, but you have to know that it doesn't matter to me. At all," I say and he smiles brushing a finger over my cheek.

" I know it doesn't. You ready?" he asks and with a shrug of my shoulder I push the car door open.

" Chase, is that you darling?" A velvety voice calls out echoing through the large entrance hall and I smile shrugging out of the thin pale green cardigan sweater I paired with my matching pale green flowy sundress.

" Yes Mom, one moment," Chase calls out hanging my cardigan in a small closet just off the entrance hall, before turning to take my clutch bag from me, " Remember just breathe and be yourself."

" All right," I manage weakly and I take his hand and follow closely behind him.

There's so much to take in, and my fingers inch to run my over the cherry wood banister of the winding staircase, but I don't. I fix a smile to my face, which becomes genuine when I see Mark, Tate, and Carson sitting on plush leather couches.

" Brae!" Tate calls excitedly, bouncing across the room gathering me in a tight hug.

" Hi, I've missed you. How's school going?" I ask, and before he can launch into what I'm sure will be an entertaining story the soft sound of someone clearing their throat stops him.

" Mom, I'd like you to meet Brae, Brae my mother Emily Porter," Chase says and I'm struck momentarily voiceless as I take Emily's appearance in.

She has perfect porcelain skin, beautiful and perfect make up and I'd swear she wasn't any older than fifty thought I know better. Her shiny blonde hair in a neat French twist accentuates breathtaking bone structure, and I realize that she's staring at me with Chase's eyes.

" It's a pleasure to meet you," I say thanking my lucky stars that my voice remains level, " Chase has told me so much about you, but he didn't tell me what a beautiful home you have."

" Thank you," Emily says taking my hand firmly in hers, her eyes appraising me, " I wish I could say the same."

" Mother," Chase sighs and my heart drops into my stomach as I realize that all ready I've done something wrong.

" Well it's the truth," she says waving at us to sit down.

" Mom, please," Chase pleads and she smiles adoringly at him.

" Brunch will be served very shortly, why don't you boys go out to the terrace and set the table, while I give Braelyn the ground tour."

" I think I'll stay," Chase says and I feel some relief but it quickly disappears.

" Don't be difficult Chase Anthony, I wont bite the girl, go help your brothers," Emily insists and with a look of apprehension on his face Chase gets to his feet and bends to brush a kiss to my cheek.

" Mother, please be nice."

" Always, now go."

Suddenly I'm thrust into an awkward silence and I feel my cheeks heat up under Emily's gaze.

" Shall we?" she asks and I nod my head before stealing a glance at the clock and inwardly groan.

Has it really only been ten minutes?

**XXX**

I walk beside Emily in silence, hands clasped together, and before I know it she leads me into what I'm guessing is the study.

" Please, take a seat," Emily says and I do as I'm told and sit in one of the high backed chairs.

" So, tell me, is it the money that has you living with my son? Hoping to get his ring on your finger and hands on his trust fund?" she asks, and I'm dumbfounded by her bluntness that all I can do at first is blink owlishly at her.

" Excuse me?" I manage and she lets out a cool laugh.

" I believe you heard me. I know your type, pretty face, not much brains, think you can draw Chase in with a willing body, but it wont happen."

" I'm sorry, I don't think I'm following. I just found out the extent of Chase's fortune," I say feeling suddenly backed into a corner, but she waves me off with cynical laughter and a wave of a perfectly manicured hand.

" Please, I've heard that story as well. What I haven't heard is whatever sad story you used on my son to pull him in," she says, " Let me guess, some sob story. Poor family, had to work hard for what little you had? Parents are drug addicts in the valley?"

Finally everything clicks, and anger at her accusations hits me hard.

" My parents died, when I was eighteen, drunk driver. Yes, I worked hard for everything I have, but my parents weren't poor, quiet the contrary actually. My mother was a music professor, and my father a doctor, just like Chase. I do well on my own, and I love your son, and I don't need a willing body to pull your son in. He pursued me, not the other way around, and I love him. Very much," I say furious that this woman is making me cry, " But I can see that my presence here is not wanted. If you'll excuse me."

**XXX**

I manage to get to the end of the long hall before I completely break, tears rolling so quickly down my face that I can barely see causing me to run head long into someone.

" I, I'm sorry," I stammer but strong arms circle my wrists.

" Brae?" Mark's voice breaks through my haze of heart ache.

" I, I have to go," I choke out.

" What happened?"

" I have to go. Please, tell Chase I'm sorry," I call rushing past him.

" Brae, wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

" Brae, Braelyn!" Chase's voice echoes behind me as I stand staring at the wrought iron gates keeping me in this hell.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I stammer turning around quickly, " Why am I apologizing. You left me ALONE with her! Left me alone to be attacked and accused and backed into a corner! You haven't told her a thing about me, at all! Are you ashamed of me?"

" What? Are you crazy?" he demands and I shake my head throwing my hands up to stop him from touching me.

" What else am I supposed to think? We've been together for nearly four months and living together for almost a month and she doesn't know anything about me!" I scream, wiping at my streaming eyes furiously, " Do you know what she had the nerve to ask me? If my parents were drug addicts in the Valley! You didn't even tell her my parents were dead. I want to go home. Now."

" Brae, please, we'll go talk to her right now," he says but I shake my head furiously.

" No. I want to go home, please just take me home," I beg, doubling over as the pain of this entire fiasco punches through me.

" I'll take her, Chase, I'll take her, I'm sure you'll want to stay and talk to Mom," Mark offers and I let him lead me away, an arm wrapped sympathetically around me.

**XXX**

I didn't even have to tell Mark to take me to Evy's rather than the house Chase and I share, and I rush through the door and into the arms of my waiting best friend.

" Oh, Evy," I cry as she sits me on the couch, " She hates me. For no reason. This is horrible. I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong."

" Shh, shh. She's just a crotchety old bitch," Evy says, " Sorry Mark."

" No don't apologize, I agree," he laughs and I almost do to, only I cant. It still hurts. So I leave Evy and Mark to sit together and find comfort and peace in my " room."

I fell into an exhausted sleep from crying, and I wake confused for just a second as to why I'm laying in my old room alone, rather than in my new room with Chase. Then I remember, and shudder at the memory of being trapped in the study with Emily being verbally attacked.

I shuffle into the living room and into an all new kind of absurdity.

* * *

><p><strong>Evangeline's POV <strong>

" So, these are the colors you've settled on for the wedding?" Mark asks me and I smile and nod as he holds up the swatches of cloth in my chosen colors for my Autumn wedding, " Very pretty."

" Thank you," I say and before I can jump headlong into wedding talk with him my phone rings a familiar tone and I answer it quickly.

" Hi baby," I say holding a hand up to Mark, smiling at Brae who curls onto the couch next to him, her head laying on his shoulder.

" Hello love, how goes the wedding plans?" Jared asks and I smile fiddling with my hair.

" Better. Though we still need to talk about your tux," I say, pacing the hall.

" I told you, powder blue ruffles."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" Absolutely not."

" Absolutely yes."

" Jared Joseph Leto," I demand storming back into the living room, " You will not wear a powder blue ruffled tuxedo to our wedding!"

" Why not?"

" It will clash for one, and for two this isn't the seventies."

" Come on, babe, it would be awesome."

" No."

" Does it really matter, I'd marry you naked."

" Mmm, now you might have something there," I muse and his laughter tells me that he's ready to listen to reason and get serious about his small part of planning the happiest day of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>

I smile and wave into the sunshine as Mark drives away and I stare at the front door of the house I share with Chase. I hadn't intentionally spent the night away from him, but I think it did me some good to get some space and refocus myself.

Before I can slide the key into the door I hear someone behind me, and I turn and nearly let out a stream of curse words when I see that its Emily.

" Braelyn," Emily says and I sigh heavily turning back around to unlock the door.

" Wont you come in?" I ask as politely as I can and she walks past me and I have to wonder who I must have pissed off to still be stuck in this hell.

" Did you take this picture?" Emily asks standing in front of a large framed photo of Chase in black and white, smiling his gorgeous smile.

" Yes," I say and I watch her face as it softens.

" I owe you an apology," she says turning towards me and I stare at her, wondering if this is going to be sincere or an empty apology, " Come sit with me please."

I sit next to her on the couch and she folds her hands demurely in her lap.

" I'm very protective of my sons. I have to be. When you come from money, well, I'm sure you understand," she says and I nod my head, " However, my protectiveness over my son in no way excuses my treatment of you yesterday. Chase and I had a long talk yesterday. You'll have to understand that I was quiet caught off guard when Chase asked to bring you home for brunch when I had just heard of you in passing. So initially I expected that you were just another nameless girl that he was spending time with. I didn't realize the, seriousness of your relationship."

" I understand where your coming from Emily, I do, but I need you to know, to understand that Chase having money doesn't change anything. Doesn't make me love him or want him in my life any more or less," I say and she pats my hand gently.

" I understand that now," she says smiling at me, and I can tell its genuine, by the way it lights up her eyes, just as a genuine smile on Chase's face lights up his, " As I said, Chase and I had a long talk. I will never be able to apologize enough for what I said of your parents. I know now that they were amazing people."

" They really were," I murmur and she purses her lips like she's unsure what to say next.

" I would like nothing more than to have a fresh start with you," she says and I nod my head smiling at her.

" I'd like that."

**XXX**

With music playing in my ears I work through my chemistry notes and nearly jump out of my skin when a hand brushes over my shoulder.

" Oh my God! Chase," I say pausing my music before looking up at him.

" I'm sorry. You didn't hear me when I called your name," Chase says and I stretch up to press a kiss to his lips.

" That's okay, how was your day?" I ask, and his low sigh tells me it was a rough one, " That bad huh?"

" Yeah. Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asks and I look at the time finding that its almost ten o'clock at night and I nod my head.

" Sure, I could use some fresh air," I say, and I take his hand letting him lead the way.

" So Emily cam by this morning," I say as Chase and I walk hand in hand and his answering 'hmm' tells me to continue, " She apologized, and I think she meant everything she said."

" She did. One thing about my mom, she wont apologize unless she means it," Chase says as he lowers himself onto the grass of our favorite park. He pulls me down with him so that I'm sitting between his legs my back pressed to his chest, and he links our hands together over my upraised knee's.

" Well that's good to know," I say sighing happily as I lay my head against his shoulder.

" She likes you."

" Are you kidding me?"

" No. I could tell yesterday when I went to speak with her. She was impressed that you stood up for yourself. One thing she cant stand is a woman who doesn't speak her mind, and everything I told her just made her think more of you."

" Hmm," I murmur, staring into the dimly lit secluded area we sit in.

" I have something for you," he murmurs and I smile, eyes closed and I feel his hand cover mine, something sliding over my finger, and I open my eyes.

I stare down at my left hand, startled by the ring that shimmers at me. A beautiful heart shaped diamond ring sits in a classic diamond pave setting, and my breath catches in my throat.

" Braelyn, will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Wouldn't Miss This For The

**Author's Note: Yay for another Chapter! Hope you all like it. As Always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Wouldn't Miss This For The World<strong>

" _For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."-Judy Garland._

**XXX**

' _Braelyn, will you marry me?' _

Chase's words swirl in my head as I stare down at the ring on my hand, a smile spreading over my lips. I'm fully aware that I've been doing just that, staring at the ring on my hand outside of Evy's house, distracted by it.

Distracted and overwhelmed by the sudden course that I suddenly find my life taking.

I snap myself out of my daze and push out of the car. With a renewed sense of dread. Now comes the hard part. The part where I walk into the house, the house that is now wedding planning central, and tell my best friend two things.

One I'm getting married.

Two I have a little less than a month and a half to plan it.

" Evy," I call out when I find that she isn't sitting in living room at the laptop like I usually find her. Sure the post it notes still grace the walls, and the wedding magazines still lay scattered over the coffee table, but Evy is nowhere to be seen.

" Back here," Evy calls and I follow her voice, finding her in the guest room, and I brace myself against the door, smiling at her.

" I see you didn't waist anytime in converting the guest room into your work space," I say smiling when she sets down a paint brush and brushes her hands over the front of stained jean shorts.

" Well, I was thinking about converting your room since it has the best lighting, but then I thought, I should keep it open just in case, well, just in case, so this room will do," she says, and I take a deep breath.

" About that."

" What? Oh no, did you and Chase break up, are you coming back? I knew it was a good idea to keep your room free."

" What no! Jesus. I was going to say you can convert my room because, well. Well, see," I say running my hands shakily through my hair.

" Well what? What is that? What's on your hand?" she asks and I immediately snap my hands out of her reach, but she's quicker than I am and I watch, heart pounding rabidly when she just stares at my ring. Not speaking a word. Hell, I can't even tell if she's breathing.

" I'm, getting married," I stammer out and she looks up at me eyes shining.

" Your getting married. My best friend is getting married," she says and I'm completely surprised when I see tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Yes, I'm getting married. Chase and I are getting married, in July."

" Next July, that's amazing. That gives us what, fourteen months to plan," she says excitedly while she hugs me.

" No. I mean this July."

" This July! But that's not even a month and a half away!"

" I know! That's why I need you, you've been in wedding planning mode for three months now, and I don't know where to even begin. I mean we have a venue all ready. Emily got us Los Willows, but I have no idea what to do."

" Okay, okay. It's not much time, but we've managed things in less time before. Don't worry, I'm going to be one kick ass maid of honor, I better be maid of honor," she says and I laugh as she starts dragging me from the room.

" Who else would be my maid of honor?"

" Good. Now lets get planning."

**XXX**

I don't know how much time has passed, and I honestly don't care. I never realized how much fun wedding planning is. Or how detailed.

" Do I have to figure all of this out today?" I ask blinking my burning eyes.

" The basics yes," Evangeline says, " You have to lay the groundwork to build from, and since your getting married in just seven weeks and six days, you have to lay that groundwork that much quicker."

" Is it really only seven weeks and six days away?" I ask looking at the calendar that she puts into my hands.

" Yes, seven weeks and six days until you become Mrs. Braelyn Riley Porter."

" Actually it's going to be Mrs. Braelyn Riley Mercier-Porter," I say and she smiles nodding her head.

" Your hyphenating?"

" I want to carry on my parents name."

" That's brilliant. I'm going to do the same, only because I can't believe you thought of it first."

" Well, I am a genius."

**XXX**

**June 30th, 2012**

Two weeks. Two weeks away from my wedding day and as important as that is, it doesn't really seem to matter right now. So much has happened in the last month. Jared and Evy bought a house together, even with him being out of the country, which was interesting, since Mark and I both were elected, against our will, to stand in as Jared's proxy's for well, just about everything.

Open houses. Negotiations. Nail biting and stressing if the offer was accepted. Furniture shopping. Paint samples. Color schemes.

All of which enough to make my head spin.

However important Evy and Jared's new house is, it's the day of Evy's gallery opening.

" I don't know which dress to wear, Brae, I don't know what I was thinking, what made me think I could do this?" Evy asks flying out of her new, and might I just add huge, walk in closet with a stack of dresses in her arms.

I stop her, pulling the dresses from her and laying them on the bed, taking her arms in my hands, being sure to make eye contact.

" Breathe. Okay, you can do this because you are my best friend. You are amazing. You have a dazzling talent and the world deserves to see it, and if you don't do it then you will forever wonder why you didn't at least try."

" But what if…"

" And your doing this because Mom and Dad are looking down at you right now and they are so proud of everything that you are, and everything you will become."

" You bitch, you just had to go and say that and make me cry," she says eyes spilling over and I watch as she carefully dabs at them, sniffling.

" Well, its my job to tell you the truth, even if it makes you cry," I say smiling at her, " The cinched waist dark purple dress with the black stilettos would be perfect for tonight."

" Thank you," she murmurs taking a step back to settle herself.

" It's what I'm here for."

**XXX**

_**Evangeline's POV**_

So much is changing, and so fast. I'm getting married in three months and five days. I found and moved into a home for me and Jared, have helped plan Brae and Chase's wedding, and all those things served as nothing more than distractions to what has me so stressed out I can barely breathe.

What if they don't like me?

What if this was just a huge pipe dream, with no chance of actually taking me anywhere?

Why can't Jared be here with me? It is after all, all his fault that I went for this, and where is he? Half way around the world, singing to sold out crowds, or traveling places I've always dreamt of seeing, that's where.

" Are you ready?" Braelyn asks, covering my hand with hers.

" I, I just need a minute," I say, and she nods her head fully understanding, and she slips out of the car in her pretty light pink dress and slowly walks to the gathering crowd.

I stare at the people, mostly strangers, friends, and my small, and often times dysfunctional family made up of The Porter Boys and Brae, and I smile. All of them, here, to see my heart drawn and painted for them. To see Brae's photography hanging, unknowingly to her, in a very special corner of my gallery.

My gallery.

Land of Wonders.

I make my way to the crowd and blush when cheers erupt around me.

" Hello, everyone," I say standing on the top stair in front of the tall, double oak doors, " I will keep this short. I want to thank everyone for coming, for supporting my dream. I hope sincerely, from the very bottom of my heart that each and every one of you will find happiness and wonder through these doors, because I know I do."

I step aside letting Mark do the honors of opening the door, and I shake hands and hug people, exchanging words as they shuffle in.

I step in, smiling that its just like I imagined it. The lights low, twinkling, and in an arch over the walk way the words " Not All Who Wander, Are Lost," are painted in glistening midnight blue paint.

" I was wandering, before you," a silky voice rings in my ears, goose bumps rising on my arms, and I would know that voice anywhere.

" Jared," I barely breathe out as I whirl around and find him, black hair shining under the low lights, beautiful blue eyes smiling at me.

" I wouldn't miss this for the world, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8: Plan On Forever

**Author's Note: CHapter Eight! Yay! This one is for you bestie! I love you! As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Plan On Forever<strong>

" _Love is never something you plan on. It is however something that sneaks up on you and bites you when you least expect but when you most need it."-Anonymous._

**_XXX_**

" Brae, Brae baby," Chase's voice breaks through my dreams and I barely blink my eyes open, seeing that its barely eight in the morning.

" Oh dear God, why are you waking me up at seven forty five in the morning?" I demand burying my head back under the pillows.

" I know baby, but you have to wake up. Evy will be here in forty five minutes to take you to pick up your dress," he says, and I groan.

" How do you know Evy's Before Wedding Itinerary better than I do?" I ask giving in and sitting up, trying to think somewhat coherently.

" Because I was told that under no uncertain terms that if I didn't memorize that itinerary she would take her blessing away," he says kissing my forehead.

" Oh well, it's a good thing that you memorized it to, because she would," I say and he chuckles running his fingers through my hair.

" Mmm, well with or without it I'm marrying you, but to be safe I memorized it regardless."

" Good thinking. I'm going to get in the shower, is your shift going to run over today?" I ask walking towards the bathroom.

" And miss our rehearsal dinner? Never going to happen. Two days from now, we'll be married. Two days, and you'll be my wife," he says and the butterflies erupt in my stomach and I grin and tackle him, letting out a laugh.

_**XXX**_

" I think that's everything," Evangeline says beaming at me from where she sits on my bedroom floor, " You are completely packed for your week long honeymoon in the Cook Islands. Packed for the wedding. Nails have been manicured, eye brows are perfect, skin is radiant, and you have the prettiest dress picked out for the rehearsal dinner which is, wow half an hour from now."

" Don't worry so much, it's a small intimate dinner. Not a ton of people will be there," I say nonchalantly, grinning at her when she rolls her eyes.

" Its your rehearsal dinner, how are you so calm?" she asks twirling her finger making me turn around so that she can zip up the back of my dress.

" I don't know. It just, it feels perfect. I feel perfect," I murmur moving my hair to the side.

" I wasn't going to bring this up, but I have to know. Did you tell Tyson?"

Silence settles and I feel my heart give a single dull thud against my ribs.

" No. He doesn't need to know."

" Brae."

" We haven't spoken, since the birthday weekend in Tahoe. He's sent a few texts, but with school, your wedding, the gallery opening, house hunting, my wedding, I just never got back to him," I say turning to look at her, " I know your just doing what best friends are supposed to do, but Evy, Tyson is my past. Chase, Chase is my future. And I'm happy. I'm really happy."

" Okay. I understand. I just, I don't want you to regret anything. Especially not this."

" I know, and I love you for that Evy and a million other things. Consider the subject dropped. Onto happy times. Your getting married!"

" I'm getting married!"

**_XXX_**

An hour and a half later I sit next to Chase, surrounded by twenty of our closest friends and family, and I feel so at peace.

So happy.

Giddy, almost, with plenty of help from the champagne.

" Okay, now is the time for the speeches, and being the maid of honor, and best friend that I am, I'm up first," Evangeline says happily standing up and at the center of attention, " Now, I'm going to save the sappy, bring people to tears speech for the actual wedding day. Instead, this speech is directed straight to Chase, and its not really a speech per say, more of list. A list of things that you will need to know about our Brae. Be sure to takes notes."

I can't help but laugh when Mark reaches across the table and hands a small notebook and pen to Chase.

" _One. _If you hear water running in the middle of the night, don't panic and assume that the pipes have burst somewhere in the house. Its just Brae's way of soothing and comforting herself enough to get back to sleep, she loves the sound of running water. _Two. _If and when Brae has a bad day, and yes she has been known to have those despite her almost gag worthy round the clock sunny disposition, you need to be sure to have three things on hand. Starbursts, preferably red and pink her favorite ones. An ice cold glass of Pepsi with crushed ice, not cubed ice, and tissue. Tissue because she will cry, cry it all out until finally she has nothing left. _Three._ Take her to a chick flick, at least once a month. You'll know its good if she cries. _Four, _and most importantly, Cherish her. Cherish her because Brae deserves to be cherished…"

" And if you don't cherish her, her honorary brother, me, will kick your ass," Jared's voice rings loudly through the room and I let out an excited scream as I rush to him, throwing arms around him, laughing along with everyone else.

_**XXX**_

I wake slowly and let out a muffled scream when Evy beams down at me, a grin a mile wide on her lips.

" Its wedding day!" Evy all but screams and I can't even get mad at her. It's the day.

The big day.

My big day.

I kick my legs giddily and laugh when she pulls me up, and in a childish move, circa junior high we jump up and down together, screaming happily.

" Okay, enough of the immature school girl actions, which we will be doing on my wedding day by the way, it's time to get started. You have a wedding to get ready for."

If I could freeze time, I would freeze it now. Just stop it, and take it all in. Soak up as much of it as I can as I sit with Evy, Charlotte, Olivia, Laycie, and Amber, in our matching tank tops and shorts, smiling for the pictures being snapped.

" Brae," Evy says smiling over at me, resting her forehead to mine, " Its time to get in your dress."

My breath hitches as Charlotte, Olivia, Laycie, and Amber stand off to the side, watching as Evy helps me into my dress. It feels surreal, stepping into the crinkle chiffon gown, surreal that all of this is happening. I blink my eyes furiously against the tears that threaten as the photographer takes pictures, because as sweet as this moment is, its missing something. Two really big parts are missing from my day.

Mom, and Dad.

" We're going into the next room to get into our gowns, give you and Evy a few minutes, alone," Charlotte says, and quickly my bridesmaids leave us alone, and I smile watching as Evy slides into her summery green floor length empire waist gown, and she glows.

" Oh Evy, your beautiful," I murmur, and she smiles.

" You think I'm beautiful, you should see yourself, come here," she says taking my hand, leading me to the floor length mirror, and I stare at myself.

I seem so different. I know its me, but I look completely different. My black hair, twisted in a low bun, shines in the light. My floor length veil with flower laced trim is the same one my mother wore on the day she married my father, and is fastened with the same pearl tipped pins my grandmother fastened in my mothers hair on her big day.

I press my hands to the crinkle chiffon flowers just below my bodice and realize this is real. All of this. The pretty decorations, the people gathering and taking seats, all of it so real.

" Your beautiful."

" Thank you. I have something for you, hold on," I say and I walk to the couch and pull the large wrapped gift from behind it, handing it to Evy.

" What is this?" she asks perplexed and I smile at her, as we sit together on the couch.

" This is your maid of honor gift," I say, " Open it."

I watch her as she tears the paper away, and her eyes brim and threaten to spill over.

" International Star Registry," she whispers, and I smile at her nodding my head.

" This was the only thing I could think of to show you how much you mean to me. Evy, for my entire life you have been my very best friend. We have been through the worst, and the best things together, and now here we are, on my wedding day, and you've made all of this possible. You worked tirelessly to help me put my special day together. This is my way of thanking, from the very bottom of my heart, for always being my north store. You always lead me home."

" Oh, oh God, I cant cry, why are you making me cry, you cant make me cry, you cant cry, because we just got our make up perfect, damn it," she proclaims waving her hands in front of her face as I mimic the motion.

_**XXX**_

I stand watching as my bridal party walks one by one ushered down the aisle by Chase's groomsmen, his brother's of course, one short since his fourth is Jared, but Jared's walking me down the aisle and giving me away. Evy smiles over her shoulder as she links arms with Mark and walks down the aisle ahead of me.

I take a moment, a short moment to look around. Take it all in. The bridge serving as the aisle is wrapped in blue and green gossamer fabric, blue and cream hydrangeas and lilies perfume the air as Jared takes my arm and I smile, taking a deep breath.

" You ready?" Jared asks and I smile nodding my head.

" Yes."

My heart pounds lightly with every step I take towards the beautifully decorated gazebo, but all I can see is Chase. All I can see is Chase, and all I can hear is violins weeping Sierra's Song through the dusk air.

My Chase.

Standing in classic tuxedo, watching me, a smile on his face so breathtaking I'm surprised I'm still able to walk, and I swear that the only reason I haven't fallen over is because Jared keeps his hold tight on me.

" Hi," I whisper when Chase takes my hand, and he smiles hazel eyes shimmering.

" I missed you," he whispers, and I laugh, nervously, but happy at the same time.

" Please be seated," Mark, who got ordained just for this moment, says smiling at us. " This is my first time, marrying anyone, and its such an, unbelievable honor to be marrying my brother Chase, and one of my best friends, Braelyn. I have to say, I didn't want to borrow words or use clichés at this wedding. Instead, I've decided to speak from my heart. I don't know a lot about love, I have never been in love, but I know that I have an amazing example of love, of what love is when I look at Chase and Braelyn. Chase told me, three days after he came home from his campaign in Haiti, that he met the woman he wants to marry. The woman, that he knows he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. I was so excited for him, until he followed that with, but she's with someone. All I could think, was, is this really what is meant for my little brother. To love a woman who loves someone else. Luckily though, fate wasn't that cruel. Instead, fate brought Chase and Braelyn back together, and this is why we're here today. Because of Fate. Love. Proof that patience, and hope can get you anything in this world. At this time Chase and Braelyn will perform a unity sand ceremony with the help of the Mother of the Groom, and the Maid of Honor."

We walk to the side of the gazebo where a beautifully decorated table with a large empty vase, flanked by four colored sand vases sits waiting, and Chase and I speak together.

" As these four containers of sand are poured into one, the individual containers will no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual containers so will our marriage be, united as one for all our days."

It's hard for me, to not follow instinct and kiss Chase as he smiles at me, so instead I squeeze his hand and let him lead me back to the alter.

" Chase, will you take Braelyn's left hand in your hand and while sliding her ring in place, recite your vows," Marks says, and nervous butterflies flutter in my stomach.

" I Chase Anthony Porter, cherish you, Braelyn Riley Mercier, for being all that you are, all that you are not, and all that you can be. Know that I am here for you, and that your pain will be mine, and your joy mine as well. All I ask of you is your love, your trust, your caring. I choose you to be my wife."

A tear slips from the corner of my eye as Chase slides my wedding ring onto my finger and I take a deep breath, knowing I'm up next and the last thing I want is to sob through my portion of the vows.

" Braelyn, take Chase's left hand in yours and while sliding his ring in place, recite your vows."

" I Braelyn Riley Mercier, cherish you, Chase Anthony Porter, for being all that you are, all that you are not, and all that you can be. Know that I am here for you, and that your pain will be mine, and your joy mine as well. All I ask of you is your love, your trust, your caring. I choose you to be my husband."

I cry openly as I slip Chase's wedding band onto his finger, my tears only propelled by Chase's tears.

" With the power invested to me, I know pronounce you man, and wife. Brother, what the hell are you waiting for, kiss your girl," Mark proclaims, and I wrap my arms tightly around Chase's neck, my husband, and kiss him with everything that I have to the sound of cheering.

_**XXX**_

Dinner has come and gone, and I sit talking happily with Chase, Jared, and Evangeline, and lay my head on Chase's shoulder when the D.J's voice echoes around us.

" At this time the Chase and Braelyn will have their first dance."

I grin when Chase takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, my heart fluttering when the music starts. I wind my arms around Chase's neck as he pulls me close, one hand around my waits, another on my lower back.

' _How could I plan on forever, when I never planned on you. Someone to fall for, to love for all eternity, baby lets plan on forever, and watch all our dreams come true, you're what I live for, who I can give forever to, my destiny, is you.' _

" Are you happy?" Chase asks and I smile looking up at him.

" More than you'll ever know," I say brushing my lips against his.

" Mmm. You are, so beautiful."

" Is it weird that you still make me blush?"

" If I didn't I wouldn't be doing my job right."

" May I cut in?" Evangeline asks grinning when she spins me around as the music changes to something upbeat and catchy.

" Absolutely."

**_XXX_**

Evangeline and I dance off the floor and I laugh, hugging her close.

" You need to take your seat," Evangeline says, pulling a chair out for me, " Its time for my maid of honor speech."

" Uh oh."

" Uh oh's right. I am fully prepared to pay you back for making me cry earlier."

_" Some say I can fly on the wind, yet I haven't any wings. Some have found me floating on the open sea, yet I cannot swim. Some have felt my warmth on cold nights, yet I have no flame. And though you cannot see me, I lay between two lovers at the hearth of fireplaces. I am the twinkle in your child's eyes. I am hidden in the lines of your mother's face. I am your father's shield as he guards your home. And yet… Some say I am stronger than steel, yet I am as fragile as a tear. Some have never searched for me, yet I am around them always. Some say I die with loss, yet I am endless. And though you cannot hear me, I dance on the laughter of children. I am woven into the whispers of passion. I am in the blessings of Grandmothers. I embrace the cries of newborn babies. And yet… Some say I am a flower, yet I am also the seed. Some have little faith in me, yet I will always believe in them. Some say I cannot cure the ill, yet I nourish the soul. And though you cannot touch me, I am the gentle hand of the kind. I am the fingertips that caress your cheek at night. I am the hug of a child. I am love."_

My eyes tear up as Evangeline speaks, and I wipe my fingers under my eyes.

_" Those are the words that were spoken at my Aunt and Uncle, Braelyn's parents, wedding. These words mean so much to me, and even more to Brae. Braelyn, you are my very best friend. You are my person. The one that I have always been able to count on, the one who I know beyond a shadow of a doubt will always, always be there. We have been together at the very best times. My very concert, I was with you. Prom, you were there. Graduation, you were there. We've held each other up through some of the hardest times. Boyfriend drama. Drama in general. My parents, your parents dying. I know how sad you are. You think you can hide it, and from most you can, but not from me. I know the sadness in your eyes. And I'm sorry. If I could, I would bring them back, so they could be here. But since I cant, I can tell you this. I know that your parents would be, beyond proud. Proud of who you are. Of how beautiful, kind, and sweet your soul is. Of the steps your taking in your life. Of the man your choosing to spend the rest of your life with. I love you. So much, and Chase, you are a very lucky man. Remember that."_

I smile, lips shaking as I bury my face in my hands and weep.


	9. Chapter 9: LOVE

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Nine of the AHC Gloriousness. As Always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: L-O-V-E<strong>

" _Here it is people…LOVE. Love is all that matters. All that will EVER matter. Don't forget that."-Anonymous._

**XXX**

" _I feel like this is all a dream," I murmur, head on Chase's shoulder as he links his fingers with mine, the black and white diamond stones in his band dancing in the light. He takes my chin in his hands and lifts my face to his, kissing me deeply. _

" _Does it still feel like a dream?" he whispers, and I smile shaking my head slowly, blinking my eyes clear. _

" _Mmm. No. Chase," I say resting my head against on his shoulder eyes fluttering shut as he pulls the blanket over my shoulders. _

" _Hmm." _

" _I love you." _

" _I love you more." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

_**XXX**_

_Future Mrs. Leto, _

_I'm sorry, I know it's been three days since I left and I haven't written you. It's crazy beautiful here, and when I say CRAZY BEAUTIFUL, I mean CRAZY BEAUTIFUL! I've gone through four rolls of film, in three days, I know, I have a problem. That's okay, though, because you my genius of a best friend packed me extra film, so Thank You! _

_Okay so you know how when I was booking this honeymoon, and I was like, what's the big deal with champagne service and turn down service, and in room couple's massages? I take all of that back, every ounce of it because I highly recommend it! We landed, completely exhausted and honestly, all I wanted to do was GO To SLEEP (no jokes about wedding night sex) but the second we walked into our bungalow, the exhaustion flew away. POOF. _

_The bed was turned down, and their were flower petals, everywhere. I could smell them dancing in the air, and candles flickered, and well…l don't think I need to finish the rest of that. I'm sure you can put it together. _

_I miss you, and I look forward to coming home and it being all about YOU and YOUR WEDDING! _

_Eighty more days until your wedding!_

_Love, _

_Mrs. Braelyn Porter ( I love saying that.)_

I giggle at how upbeat her words seem and I smile as I type away, only to nearly jump out of my skin when a chime lets out on my computer and I let out a small wiggling dance when I realize its Jared.

Jared's calling me. Jared's calling me!

" There's my girl," Jared says smiling, his face blooming onto my screen.

" Here I am. God I miss you," I say drawing my knee's up to my chest smiling at him.

" I miss you so much more," he says and I can tell he's tired, probably working off of very little sleep, and part of me feels guilty that instead of sleeping, he's insistent on sticking to our thirty minute Skype dates every night.

" How's everything going?" I ask and he grins at me, his face lighting up.

" Amazing. It was amazing. The crowd was insane, and beautiful, and electric."

I smile, falling into his excited chatter, discovering that I have never been happier than I am right now.

**XXX**

**Braelyn's POV**

_Mrs. Braelyn Porter, _

_I have to admit, that has a certain ring to it, and if you apologize one more time for not emailing me sooner while on your honeymoon, I will personally fly to The Cook Islands, and kick your ass! I wasn't expecting any form of communication from you while your busy having hot married sex, but I am glad that you emailed me. Because now I get to tell you how I've been without you here. _

_As hard as it is to be away from you (and it really is hard) things have been going beautifully. I've been drawing, almost nonstop. I never realized how much I missed it, until I started doing it again. Until I picked up the pencils and pressed it to paper and did it again. Its freeing. Its liberating. It's me. And it doesn't hurt one bit that I've sold a few pieces, and when I see a few, I mean all of the pieces that were in the gallery at the opening. _

_All. Of. Them!_

_It's a beautiful thing my friend. A beautiful thing indeed. _

_Onto new news. More like wedding news! I got the invitations today! And you know what that means! That's right when you come home from your fabulous honeymoon, I'm going to kidnap you for at least a day so you can work your pretty little hands to the bone addressing them. Not to mention all of the stamp licking you will be doing. Yes, before you ask I attached a picture of the invitation to this lovely little email so you can bask in the glorious beautifulness that is my invitation!_

_So Jared and I are doing date nights. Skype date nights. Every night, for thirty minutes it's just me and him, even if its on a computer screen, I get to see the love of my life's face for thirty uninterrupted minutes, and it's the happiest time of my day. They best part of my day in fact. To sit and talk to him, or just listen as he tells me all about how beautiful the crowds are, or how amazing the places are that he's in. _

_Can this really be me, Brae? Can I honestly be this happy? It feels like I'm living in a fairy tale. A beautiful fairy tale that I can't get out of. That I don't want to get out of. _

_Ever. _

_And you. I don't know what to say to you. You are, amazing. You've come so far Braelyn, so far. From where you were, to where you are. _

_Okay enough, I'm getting all lovey dovey and mushy, that needs to stop. _

_Message me back whenever you and Chase get done doing, well you know. _

_Love, _

_The Future Mrs. Leto. _

I click on the attachment on Evy's email, and I'm blown away. Undoubtedly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Evangeline's wedding invitation is the same burnt orange color that she chose as one of her theme colors, and in the corner of the paper is a picture of Jared and Evangeline profiles, drawn by her own hand, staring at each other.

Beautiful.

Breath taking.

My eyes fill with tears and I nearly jump out of my skin when something soft caresses my shoulder.

" Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump," Chase murmurs in my ear pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

" You just scared me that's all," I murmur smiling up at him.

" Mmm. What this. What are you looking at?" he asks sitting behind me, on hand wrapping around me as he studies my laptop screen.

" Evy and Jared's wedding invitations, oh and apparently she's kidnapping when we come back from our fabulous honeymoon so she can work me to death addressing and licking the stamps for all of them."

" Slave driver."

" I know. I love her though."

" Mmm, I love you," he all but purrs in my ear and despite myself I giggle and let him pull me back with him.

**XXX**

_**Evangeline's POV**_

_Future Mrs. Jared Leto, _

_I was planning on apologizing for the fact that I didn't get this to you sooner, only I don't like the idea of you kicking my ass, or flying out here and interrupting my fabulous, sex fueled (yes, you read that right) honeymoon so, I wont apologize. Instead I will get right to the point. _

_Your invitations, are hands down, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all my life. You did a beautiful job Evy, and I am actually looking forward to working my hands until they seize up and threaten to quick working and my mouth gets that weird stamp glue taste in it. _

_That's how much I love you. _

_I'm glad to hear that you and Jared are keeping in touch, especially via video chat. Let me guess, there is a lot of naughty moments aren't there. See now every time I'm over and he rings you up on Skype I'm just going to have to make a hasty retreat as to not interrupt the steamy, Skype sessions. _

_That just isn't fair. Not fair at all, because I'm the best friend, and I shouldn't have to do that. _

_But, seeing as how you're my best friend, and he is my honorary brother I will sacrifice time with you should he ever call while I'm there and leave you two alone to have dirty, Skype time together. _

_I love you Evy, and you don't have to say anything, I all ready know. _

_Yesterday I swam in the ocean. Yes, the ocean. I snorkeled, and touched fish, and I'm even getting a little bit of a tan. Yes, a tan…okay so its more like a burn that will become a tan for a few days before inexplicably peeling away…don't make fun of me. _

_Love, _

_Mrs. Braelyn Porter_

" So Braelyn thinks we're having dirty Skype time, huh?" Jared asks and I laugh nodding my head at the screen.

" That she does."

" She knows us so well."

**XXX**

**Braelyn's POV**

I stagger, literally stagger off the plane, exhausted from the nine and a half hour flight from Rarotonga to San Diego, exhaustion threatening to completely consume me.

" Your asleep on your feet," Chase murmurs pressing his lips to my hair.

" What gave it away? The bags under my eyes or the fact that I am highly tempted to curl up on the luggage carousel and sleep?" I ask, well more like snap out, wincing, " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

" I know, its okay. Your tired, I'm tired, it was a late night last night," he says and I nod my head, whimpering just a little.

" It's your fault," I say stifling a yawn, jumping when a loud buzzing echoes around us signaling that soon luggage will start coming down, and I'm that much closer to home and to my bed.

" How is it my fault?" he asks lightheartedly, and I roll my eyes at him.

" Because whose brilliant idea was it to stay up all night," I ask taking my pink suitcase from his hand, " Who kept whom awake all night?"

" If I recall, you weren't complaining in the moment," he laughs and I blush, because he's right. I was not complaining, one bit.

" So, not the point."

Forty five minutes later, and I am all but bouncing in my seat in the car as we pull into the garage.

" Home. Home. Home. We're home!" I cheer as I push out of the car and race for the door, and I push it open on the sound of Chase's laughter, only to stop and stare. Roses petals are dance from the garage door to the stairs, and up all of them and I can just imagine what's waiting upstairs.

" Evy," I whisper, grinning ear to ear.

" Evy," Chase echoes behind me and suddenly, I'm not so tired anymore.

**XXX**

_**Evangeline's POV**_

' _Thank you.'_

_Braelyn's simple text message draws a smile out of me as I gather my pillows and blankets from the couch, not forgetting my laptop, hoping that Jared calls soon, that soon his face will be on my screen so I can lay next to him, from halfway across the world and stare into the eyes I can get lost in for the rest of my life. _


	10. Chapter 10: What If?

**Author's Note: Yay for Chapter Ten! Took me a while. I'm hoping that there wont end up being a lull in writing since I have to be an adult now and get myself on a schedule, but I make no promises, I will try though, to have Chapters out as quickly as they come, but I wont force it. As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: What If?<strong>

" _The hardest thing for someone to do in their life, is wonder about the "what if's" because they can seem endless…"-Anonymous._

**Evangeline's POV**

**September 30, 2012 **

Six. Days.

Six days from now and I will be walking down the aisle and marrying Jared.

Six days. And I feel like I'm losing my mind.

I watch the clock slowly turn. 3:27...3:28. Three twenty eight a.m. and I'm laying on my bed stressing out. Stressing out because I have to find a delicate way, six days before what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, to tell my best friend in the whole wide world, who is still in her _' happy, newlywed state,' _that the guy who ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it will not only be one of Jared's groomsmen, but will also be joining us on the seventeen and a half hour flight to Italy.

Oh yes, and she is not going to be happy. So not happy. So not happy in fact that it wouldn't surprise me one bit if she pulls out of the wedding, and then what? I'm out a maid of honor?

I groan rolling over, squeezing my eyes shut, but it doesn't help me drift off to sleep. Not at all. Instead it just forces the many possibilities of how bad this can turn out to run on repeat through my head.

Fuck. My. Life.

" Psst.." a whispered voice breaks through the darkness and I scream, full out, blood curdling scream, scrambling over my bed to the can of pepper spray in the bedside table drawer, but before I can reach it with shaking hands, the lights snap on.

" Braelyn? What the hell! You scared the shit out of me, do you know that? What the hell are you doing here?" I demand watching her as she drops a duffel bag onto the floor.

" He doesn't want kids," Braelyn says, her lips quivering, and I sit blinking at her.

" Excuse me?"

" Chase, doesn't want kids."

" What do you mean he doesn't want kids? Your Brae, you were made to be a Mommy."

" Well apparently, that's a dream I will never get the chance to realize because I married a man who doesn't want babies!" she screams hysterically throwing herself onto my bed.

" Okay, slow down. Tell me what exactly was said."

" We were eating dinner together, a rarity because he's a doctor and all, and he got time off for the wedding, since we fly out in what, sixteen hours…so we're eating dinner. Everything's great, when he asks how I feel about dogs. And I told him, I love dogs, but not as much as I love babies. You know what he says to me? He says babies will never happen. That he doesn't want kids."

" Didn't you guys talk about this before, you know, getting married?"

" No! I guess, since he comes from a pretty big family, and he's so good with kids, I thought that it was highly likely that he was going to want to have them."

" All right, so then what happened?"

" Then we fought. Major fight. Throwing things, slamming doors, name calling, the whole nine, and then I just grabbed my stuff and drove here. What am I supposed to do Evy? I want children. I want Chase's children. I want them to have my hair, and his eyes. I want to see Chase playing catch with our sons, and holding our daughters hands and telling her she's the prettiest girl in the whole wide world. What did I do? What did I do?"

**XXX**

_**Braelyn's POV**_

In the history of weddings, I have got to be THE WORST maid of honor there has ever been. Why? Because there is six days left before Evangeline's wedding, and instead of it being all about her, I snuck over to her house in the middle of the night, before what is going to be the most grueling flight ever, and laid all of my issues in her lap and cried my eyes red, staining her pillow case.

Why, why now did I choose to bring up the idea of children? And why now is it that I'm just finding out that Chase doesn't want children.

Not with me.

Not ever.

No. Children!

Oh that's right because it was my bright idea to get married after dating the guy for five months.

What in the hell was I thinking?

I sigh as I hand my luggage to an attendant, glaring at the back of Chase's head, and his perfect hair, wondering why I got myself into this mess. Why I thought he was worth it. That any of this was worth it.

Then he turns and smiles at me, the shy, _'I'm so sorry,'_ smile, and like the snap of a finger I remember why.

Damn him.

" Brae," Chase murmurs his hand finding the small of my back and I look up at him, eyes burning and before I can open my mouth to tell him _'we'll talk about it later,' _a familiar voice comes from behind us, and I cringe.

Physically, emotionally, and spiritually cringe.

Tyson.

" Evy," I say her name slowly, catching her eye and she winces, her face showing genuine guilt.

" Brae, Chase," Tyson says beaming at me, and I feel my muscles tense as his voice rolls over me.

" Tyson," Chase says, his hand automatically coming down to link with mine, and I feel his protectiveness pour into me as he squeezes my fingers lightly.

" We ready for a wedding or what?" he asks setting his suitcase with the rest of ours.

" Oh, your going to a wedding to? How coincidental," I murmur and he laughs, a full laugh that warms something inside me that I quickly smother.

" Your so funny. I'm in the wedding," he says and I slowly turn my head towards Evy, who dramatically lowers her sunglasses onto her face stopping any chance of our eyes meeting.

" He's. In. The. Wedding?" I hiss out at her, and before any sort of scene can be made, we're ushered into the airport to stand in the security line.

**XXX**

He's. In. The. Wedding.

Tyson Jay Ritter, the man who obliterated my heart into a bazillion teeny tiny pieces is in my best friends wedding and I'm just finding out about it as I stand in line to get on a plane for seventeen and a half hours and be trapped with him.

Breathing the same air.

Possibly having to sit somewhere where I will have to see his face and his crooked smile and his ridiculously perfect tousled hair.

Why. Me?

" Miss. Your shoes?" one of the security guards says and I look down at my pink ballet flat type shoes, and I step out of the setting them into the bin, and I catch the look on Tyson's face when he notices my left hand, new addition of my wedding ring and all, and his eyes cloud, confusion first, giving way to hurt.

" Brae…"

I snap my hand over it, covering it quickly trying to think of what to say to him. How to explain it, but before I can Chase pushes me forward, and it's a good thing he does, because the tears are all ready starting.

" Miss? Are you okay?" the security person asks and I nod my head, breath hitching in my chest, as she looks over my passport.

" Fine. I'm fine," I murmur, and with a sympathetic smile she motions me on my way.

Only I'm not fine.

Not fine at all.

**XXX**

**Evangeline's POV**

I never meant for Brae to be blindsided by the news that Tyson would be in the wedding, in fact I had every intention of telling her myself, until she snuck into my house in the middle of the night and dropped the _" Chase-doesn't-want-babies-like-ever" _bombshell on me.

To be fair, that would be enough to distract anyone, especially someone who has wedding brain, like me. So add that bombshell to the fact that I have a million things of my own running through my head, and naturally things would slip my mind.

Still, I feel deep seeded guilt for not telling her. Especially since Tyson found out in a way that none of us wanted him too.

It helps the guilt in no way that Brae's been crying since we took off in San Diego, all through the hour and fifty-four minute layover in San Francisco, and now for the first forty five minute of the ten and half hour flight to Germany. Her back turned to me in her first class suite seat, blanket pulled over her head, shoulders shaking silently.

Fuck.

" Is she going to be okay?" Chase asks, and I look up at him, where he crouches in the aisle, his face scrunched up in worry.

" I don't know. I. I don't think she ever wanted him to know, and if she did, she didn't want him to find out that way," I murmur, and I can tell we're tiptoeing around a sensitive subject for Chase by the way his jaw clenches tight, and his hazel eyes glaze with anger.

" Why does she care so much? He obviously didn't."

" It's Brae's way. People can hurt her, completely tear her down and shatter her, but somehow some part of her will always care. Always," I say and he rolls his eyes, " I'll talk to her. Watch out."

I slide past him, letting him take my seat as I slide in next to Brae, pulling the blanket off of her head.

" Hey."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I was going to. I had every intention of telling you, but…"

" Did you see the look on his face Evy? I hurt him, I really hurt him. And I know I shouldn't care, that I would be completely justified in pulling a bitch card here, and saying that 'what goes around, comes around,' but I never wanted to hurt him. I wanted to forget him, yes, move on yes, but hurt him? Never."

" I know. I know. I think once he has time, to just think about it, to understand, he'll be okay."

" Will he? Will he ever be okay? Because that's what people kept saying about me too. That I would be okay. But Evy, what if all of this was a mistake. What if marrying Chase was a mistake?"


	11. Chapter 11: Countdown To Forever

**Author's Note: Not much to say. Not sure why I'm going with this story...since well. It doesn't matter. What matter's is I dont quit. I Wont quit this story, despite the fact that things have changed. This is still my story, my characters, my words, and my dreams. Anyone who reads this. Hope you like it. As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Countdown to Forever…<strong>

" _Love is just love, it can never be explained."-Anonymous._

**XXX**

" _What if marrying Chase was a mistake?" _

My own words echo in my head, whirling and rolling, and I feel terrible. Like somehow by opening my mouth and saying them out loud, I've opened Pandora's Box. I feel nauseous. Like at any moment I'm going to be sick.

Maybe that's what I need.

To be sick.

To just throw up all of the insecurities, and doubts, and words, and then I'll be okay.

I can't do that though, because we're in Florence.

Florence freaking Italy for Evangeline and Jared's wedding.

So there's no time to get sick, or try to wish away words that were said. There's only time to coordinate. To be sure Shannon, Tomo, Colin, and Tyson get the right tuxedos, and that Charlotte, Laycie, Amber, and Mark get their Bridesmaids gifts. That's right, Mark's a bridesmaid, seems only fitting since Evy and him are practically attached at the hip.

The staff at Villa San Michele are amazing, and so good about helping in anyway that they can, but it doesn't relieve any pressure. Pressure to make sure that everything works. That Evangeline is nothing but relaxed, and calm before walking down the aisle. That everyone gets along, including Tyson and my Chase. Who have both made it quiet clear that they are more than willing to fight at a moments notice.

The rehearsal dinner, being held in one of the Villa's many spacious and beautiful banquet halls is beautifully decorated. I walk through slowly, fingers brushing over the burnt red table linens, drawing in the scent of sunflowers and gerbera daisies filling the room. Subtly, not too over powering, instead its welcoming, like someone whispering _'welcome home.' _

Three days in Italy and as beautiful as everything is, I can't really take everything in. I can't sit back and just soak up the fact that I'm in hands down one of the most beautiful places in the world, because I'm too worried.

Worried about the wedding.

Worried about Evy.

Worried about Chase.

Worried about Tyson.

Tyson, who hasn't spoken to me, let alone looked at me since he spotted my wedding ring.

Instead of being focused on the fact that my best friend in the whole wide world is getting married, I'm scared. Because I don't know what's going on in my life. I opened a big ugly box of concern and worry on myself.

" Brae?" Chase's voice comes from behind me and I whirl around, pressing a hand to my heart, " Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

" Its fine. I was just, I was just checking up on things," I murmur turning away from him.

Oh, and the fact that Chase and I haven't spoken about the whole _' he-doesn't-want-babies,' _thing since we fought about it nearly four days ago, does not help one bit.

" So when are we going to talk?"

" About what? The fact that you called me a childish, self-centered brat the other night, or that you don't children, ever? Because either way I think we've covered the bases."

" Brae, I didn't mean it when I called you that. I was exhausted. I had just gotten off a nearly thirty six hour shift, and we're talking about the possibility of getting a dog, and then you start talking babies."

" Well, I'm sorry. I just kind of figured you'd want children. That you'd want children with me," I say straightening a sunflower in one of the vases.

" Brae…come on."

" What? I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry that it bothers me. That it hurts me that my husband doesn't want children!"

" Don't start raising your voice, this isn't a conversation to have where people can hear us," he says and for some reason his cool calm demeanor just pisses me off.

" Why not? You're the one who asked if we were going to talk. So we're talking. So what, because it didn't go the way you wanted it to that you get to delegate when and where we can talk?" I demand whirling on him.

" Uhm, sorry," Tyson's voice suddenly breaks through the haze of anger and I roll my eyes.

" What?" I nearly scream at him, but I manage to control it.

" Jared wants to see you," he says running long fingers through his hair.

" Of course he does. Rehearsal dinner, one hour. Either of you show up late and I will personally kick your ass."

**XXX**

**Jared's POV**

I'm happy.

Completely happy.

Okay, mostly happy.

Would be fucking ecstatic if Brae was okay.

But she isn't.

Brae isn't okay, Evy isn't okay, and if Evy isn't okay, well then I'm not okay. Weird the way their connection works that way, at least that's how I used to think, only anyone who spends any sort of real time with them understands the way they work. How they seem to move in sync with each other, thinking from the same mind, functioning from the same heart.

So when one is hurting, or confused, or feeling lost, the other feels it just as acutely.

" Hey," Braelyn's voice comes from the door and I turn to look at her. She looks like the Brae I know. Long, shiny black hair, beautiful face, gorgeous eyes. Only the light that usually blooms in her face is gone. Replaced by hurt. Loss. Confusion.

" I wanted to talk to you," I say hugging her closely before sitting with her on the couch.

" Is something wrong? Oh God, please don't tell me something is wrong. We brought all of the tuxes, hell, I color coordinated them for God's sake, did they mess one of them up? Fuck, this will ruin everything for Evy," she starts stammering, eyes welling up with tears and panic skitters up my back.

" Whoa, slow down, nothing's wrong with the wedding okay? Everything is perfect. You, Evy, and Mark did an amazing job," I say calming her down.

" Oh, good. Good," she murmurs trying to smile.

" I wanted to talk to you about you."

" What about me?"

" Brae, how long have I known you?"

" Uhm, a year and five months, give or take a few days," she says sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest.

" Okay, and in that time, I think its safe to say that I know you pretty well. Know when something isn't right, when your trying to cover things up. You go into serious organization mode. Its like you shut down emotionally, you put on the fake smile, and pretend like everything is perfectly fine in Braelyn's World, when it really isn't."

" Jared, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. It isn't about me this trip. It's about Evy and you. Your marrying my best friend the day after tomorrow, and that's all that matters. So please, just listen to me when I tell you that everything is okay," she says smiling brightly, but I know better. I know better when the light of her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

I also know not to push her, because she'll talk when she's ready too.

" Okay, well. Just sit with me for a while," I murmur sitting next to her, staring straight ahead, my hand covering hers.

I let time pass, the only sound to be heard is our breathing, and I wait for it. For the break, and the release, and finally it comes.

" He doesn't want children Jared," she whispers and I look over at her slowly, " I know it doesn't seem like a big deal. Because, I mean, I'm only twenty five, so it's not like he can't change his mind, or I'm on some sort of schedule as to when I can have children, but I want babies. And he doesn't. Ever. He doesn't want babies. I have always been that girl. The girl who begged her parents to have a baby, the girl who goes all gooey inside when I smell baby lotion. I want the three a.m feedings and diaper changes, walking a colicky baby, I want all of that, and he doesn't. How did I not know this before I let him put his ring on my finger, before I tied my life to his and his to mine? How did I not know that we wanted such different things from life?"

" Brae," I start saying but she shakes her head.

" I made a mistake, marrying Chase, and I know it. Deep down inside of me I know I did. I did it for all of the wrong reasons. I did it to feel safe again, protected, loved. To forget the fact that Tyson hurt me. What kind of person does that?" she demands and I wince when I see the tears.

" Well, good to know what you really think of our marriage…" Chase's voice comes out of thin air and I watch in horror as Braelyn's face falls, tears falling fast down her cheeks, as Chase and her lock eyes.

" Chase," she whispers, and he just turns and walks away, leaving her even more broken then before.

**XXX**

_**Evangeline's POV**_

Everything is under control.

That's all I've been told as I slide carefully into the dress I picked out for the rehearsal and following dinner with Charlotte's help.

What has me worried, is what needs to be controlled?

" Char, where's Brae?" I ask, turning to look at one of my closest friends.

" She's uh, well. Okay. I was told not to tell you, but I can't keep this from you, because you and Brae, you guys are well, Brae and Evy," Charlotte says and I grow nervous catching the way her eyes tear up in the mirror.

" Char, what happened?"

" Jared asked Evy to come to his room and talk, because he knows, well everyone knows that something's up with her, and he just, we wanted to make sure she was okay. Well, I guess he didn't get to her until after she and Chase had a fight in the banquet hall. So Brae was pouring her heart out to him, and Chase walked in. I don't know what was said, but whatever it was, was bad enough to have Chase storming out and Brae in shambles."

" Damn it," I whisper closing my eyes slowly. Brae. Oh Brae. Of course she didn't come to me. She wouldn't. She seems to have it in her head that because it's my wedding her issues are of no importance, and I love her for it, but can strangle her right about now.

She's still important, regardless of the fact that I will be walking down the aisle in in less than forty eight hours.

" I, I don't want to be nosey, but are they going to be okay?"

" Brae wants children, and Chase, well Chase doesn't. So I don't know. I don't know if they are going to be okay," I say and I look up when I hear Charlotte start to cry, " Oh Char, they'll be fine. I'm sure."

" It's not that, its just. I'm, I'm pregnant."

" Congratulations."

I jump turning to find Brae, dressed in a beautiful black cocktail dress standing, make up perfectly masking the tears I'm almost positive she cried, and I smile, understanding that despite her heart ache she is sincere with her words for Charlotte.

**XXX**

Despite the underlying current of tension that can be felt, everyone is all smiles and laughter. Even Brae, who is being joking with the Charlotte, Laycie, and Amber about the good old college days, when I, Evangeline Mason, swore I would never, ever get married.

" Now look at her, look at the way she's all aflutter," Laycie jokes, batting her eyelashes dramatically.

" Don't make me come over there and kick your ass, I did it once before if you'll remember," I say sweetly, glancing over my shoulder at her.

" Well, that just wouldn't be a fair fight. Brae would kill me if I gave you a black eye two days before your wedding. So how about we rain check the fight for the reception, okay?" she says sarcastically and I giggle, nodding my head.

" You got it."

" Now, now ladies there will be no cat fights at my wedding," Jared says rousing laughter by the semi-serious tone of his voice.

" Uh oh, he's serious, don't make him go all Groomzilla on us," Amber says, and we all fall into fits of laughter, laughter none of us can seem to control, and that's okay.

About half way through the rehearsal dinner I catch it. The deep stares that Chase and Braelyn keep exchanging, watching every move the other one makes. I can't stop the worry that fills me, and just as I'm getting ready to push away from the table and ask Brae to take a walk with me to talk about what's going on, she stands and gently taps her fork against the side of her crystal Champaign flute.

" Well, first I want to say thank you to everyone who made the trip out here to see my best friend and Jared get married. I didn't prepare a speech for this, because well, I prepared one hell of a speech for the wedding. Instead, with the help of Shannon, and Mark, we put together, well, you'll see. Lights, please," Braelyn says, nodding her head towards Mark who dims the lights.

A large screen lights up, music swelling and filling the room, and suddenly my face, along with the face of my parents flash on the screen, and the tears start. Damn it, and damn Braelyn for cooking up this idea because I'm almost one hundred percent certain that she is in fact the one behind it. Sure, Shannon and Mark probably helped, but it was entirely her idea.

I wipe away the tears, smiling as nearly twenty five years of memories dance for everyone to see. Mixed with Jared's memories, until finally, suddenly, it becomes our memories. Our memories. The beach trips, the cake war, all of them, melting together. A testament that when you find the one, the one your supposed to love, it's no longer you and your life, them and theirs. Its 'ours.'

When the screen goes blank, and the lights raise I find Brae's eye's, and whisper a thank you.


	12. Chapter 12: Two Becomes One

**Author's Note: Well here it is! I was really excited about writing this chapter! This one is one hundred percent for my bestie and muse for Evy! So I hope she loves it! A HUGE THANK YOU to MacheSalas for the wonderful review! Seriously it made me smile! I hope that you love it! The song used in this chapter is Adele's To Make You Feel My Love, no copyright infringement intended. Also, the poem/story used is Oh! The Places You'll Go by Dr. Seuss. Again, no copyright infringement intended. Now that, that is out of the way, as always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Two Becomes One<strong>

" _I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; Love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person. Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knee's when they walk into a room and smile at you."-Anonymous._

**XXX**

I've been scrubbed, massaged, and slathered with cream until my skin glows. Literally glows as I sit surrounded by my bridesmaids, all of us in identical black tracksuits. Amber, Laycie, Charlotte and Mark's all having the word Bridesmaid spelt out in Rhinestones across their shirts, while Brae's says Maid of Honor.

All of us relaxed and happy.

Even Brae.

Brae, who smiles as she snaps pictures, catching candid and personal shots before the _'professionals,' _come in. She seems genuinely happy. So I'm happy. Seems crazy, I know, to tie my happiness to my best friend, on the biggest day of my life, but she is my best friend. The sister of my heart, and if she still had the dark circles under her eyes, I would be worried. But she doesn't. So I'm not worried.

" Hair and make up are on their way up," Charlotte says hanging up the phone, and I smile brightly.

" Forty five minutes," Braelyn calls out happily, stepping into the bridal suite in her gown, and the breath catches in my throat.

" Brae, your stunning," I say smiling up at her, and she does a quick spin in her Lapis colored one shoulder chiffon dress. And she really does. Her hair twisted beautifully back and held in place with shimmering rhinestone pins, and her make up is flawless. The same smokey make up that the rest of the bridal party decided on, except for Mark of course, only instead of the same peach toned lip gloss as everyone else, hers is red. A deep red that accentuates her large lips, and will have every guy, except for my guy of course, wishing to kiss them.

Maybe, that's a good thing.

" I'm nothing compared to what your going to be," Brae says sitting next to me, her hands finding mine.

" Whatever," I choke out, my voice starting to wobble.

" Stop it. Your beautiful, and your going to be even more beautiful if that's even possible, today," she murmurs, squeezing my hands gently.

" All I care about is Jared. As long as Jared's standing at the end of the aisle, that's all that matters," I say, grinning when the rest of the girls and Mark come out of the changing room, all dressed and looking amazing.

" We're going to the terrace, the photographer thought we'd like some candid's out there, you know, give you and Brae some time alone," Laycie says smiling warmly at me and I nod my head.

" Okay, so I know our make up is done perfectly, which is why this is the perfect time to do this, so we wont cry, or at least too much," I say pulling a large, wrapped gift from the armoire.

" Evy, what the hell is this?" Brae asks taking the gift in her lap, her eyes curious.

" Open it," I murmur watching her, and I cant help but smile when she rolls her eyes before tearing the pretty pink paper away, and then she just sits and stares. Her eyes welling up, and tears start rolling slowly down her cheeks, trailing down.

" Evy," she barely whispers, and I know I did good. That my gift has done what it was meant to do.

" I had, I had a really hard time grasping the fact that my parents, your parents, wouldn't be here for this. Wouldn't be here to see me get married. It was hard for me, to watch you on the day you got married, because I knew how much it killed you that they weren't there on your day. We've both had a really hard time without them. Do you remember what you told me, just a few years ago," I ask, sitting next to her.

" I told you I was afraid that I would forget what they looked like. That I would have to rely on pictures all the time to recall them," she murmurs, and I smile sadly.

" It's easy for me, really. To remember them. The way they would smile, or the light would catch their eyes, I can remember, because I've drawn them a million times. I don't ever want you to forget. Ever. So this is the best that I can do to help you. To help you remember, that we've been together. Always, together. From the time we were in strollers, until now, until the end. We will always, always, be together."

" We cant do this, we cant cry like this," she says, " We're going to ruin our make up."

" Well, it's a good thing that we have the make up artists on stand by huh?" I ask, and with a small sniffle we both break down, holding onto each other as we cry over what is to come, and what isn't here.

**XXX**

Butterflies fill my stomach, my heart galloping in my chest as I stand behind the wedding party. Brae fusses with the train of my Vera Wang one shoulder gown, gently straightening my mother's veil, and I smile.

" You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen in my life," Brae whispers to me, linking her arm with Shannon's. She looks over her shoulder at me one last time.

" Just breathe."

" Are you ready?" Mark whispers, linking his hand with mine and I smile nodding my head as the music swells.

Most would find it morbid, to walk down the aisle to November Rain, but not for me. I remember the first time I heard this song, I listened to it and watched my Mom and Dad dance in the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other, and I swore, if I ever did decide to attach my life to someone else's I would walk to him while this song played.

" I love you Mom, Dad," I whisper and then I start walking, slowly, feeling steadier than I thought I would. Yes, my heart still hammers in my chest, but it isn't nervousness. It's anticipation. Anticipation that in just a few minutes, my hand will be in Jared's, and after tonight I will belong to him. And he to me. Forever.

My hand finds Jared instinctively once I reach him, and everything falls into place as his beautiful eyes light up and he smiles at me. We mouth ' I love you' to one another before the ceremony begins.

" Jared and Evangeline have brought all of you here, their closest friends and families, so you can all bare witness to their promise to one another to love each other for the rest of their lives, to link with one another their lives. What they were without each other, to become what they will be together. They have also chosen to write their own vows. At this time Jared will begin," the minister speaks, and I smile, handing Braelyn my bouquet, letting Jared take my hands.

" _Evangeline," _Jared says, his voice steady as his eyes tear up and I can't help but feel my own eyes start to burn, " _"I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. I vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever." _

His words make me cry, just a little as he slides the wedding ring onto my finger and I smile squeezing his hand tightly.

" _Jared," _I say, more like whisper, and I have to clear my throat, so I don't cry, " _You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."_

I slide Jared's platinum, diamond ring onto his finger, and it feels like everything else falls away. Like its just us, just me and Jared in this moment. Looking at each other, getting lost in each other.

" You may now kiss your bride," the minister says, and our lips meet to the sound of people cheering and laughing.

**XXX**

It amazes me, how different it feels to be married. I tried asking Braelyn, if she felt different after marrying Chase, and she tried to explain, but she just couldn't find the words, and now I understand why. It's an almost overwhelming feeling to know that Jared and I are linked together now. Forever.

Even as we sit together, side by side along with the rest of the wedding party, talking amongst ourselves, eating dinner, I feel content. Different, but content. Happy.

" Uhm, Evy, a minute," Brae says smiling as she crouches between Jared and I, and I nod turning to look at her.

" Okay, so I know you were like, really excited by the idea of me singing your first dance song, but I cant," Braelyn says hurriedly and I grin, ear to ear at her.

" You have to," I murmur to her.

" No, no really I can't. See, I thought I would be able to, but that was back when your guest list was barely a hundred people, but there's two hundred and thirty people here. I can't get up on that stage and sing in front of two hundred and thirty people," she pleads, and I laugh.

" You can, and you will, and you want to know why?" I ask, taking her hand in mine.

" Why?"

" Because you're my best friend, and you'll get over the nerves, and you'll do amazing," I tell her, " Just, breathe."

**XXX**

**Braelyn's POV**

I pace back and forth just outside of the reception, one hand pressed to my galloping heart, another to my stomach and I honestly feel like I'm going to be sick. I look around in panic as I realize there is nowhere to throw up discreetly, not out here in the beautiful gardens of the Villa San Michele.

" Oh please, please don't throw up," I plead with myself, hands shaking a little as I crouch down, holding my head in my hands.

" You okay?" a voice comes from the shadows, and I look up, heart plummeting into my stomach as Tyson stares down at me.

" Uhm, yeah. No. I don't know."

" Oh well, if you want I can get your husband for you," he spits out at me and I cringe.

" Ty, I.."

" Save it. You win okay? You finally paid me back, ten times over. Isn't that what you wanted?"

" What? Are you seriously that much of a narcissistic ass to think I got married as some sort of sick ploy to get back at you?" I demand standing to my feet.

" Well, what other reason would you have for not telling me? I mean, what better way to blind side a person than to do it when your in another wedding with them?"

" I didn't know! I didn't know you were in the wedding! I didn't tell you because really, it isn't any of your damn business. You lost the right to know my business when you broke my heart!"

" Your never going to let me off the hook for that are you! God, when are you going to get over it!"

" How can I? How can I get over it when I still fucking love you!" I slap my hand over my mouth as soon as the words escape it, and tears roll down my cheeks.

" What?" he asks stepping towards me, eyes masked in confusion and I step back.

" You'll be smart to step away from my wife," Chase's voice comes from behind me, and I whirl around, finding that he stands hands in his pocket watching us.

" Chase, I" I start but he comes to my side, taking my hand.

" Brae, I've been stupid, and we have a lot to talk about, but that can wait. Their waiting for you," he says and he takes my hand, sending a fiery look at Tyson before leading me back into the reception.

" Hello," I say into the microphone, cursing the fact that my hands are still shaking, " At this time, the Bride and Groom will join together for their first dance. Evy, Jared, this one's for you."

The music swells, and I take a deep breathe, trying to steady myself, and it comes quickly, the peace of the moment as I lose myself in the music, and the picture that Evy and Jared make standing in the center of the dance floor together.

**XXX**

**Evangeline's POV**

' _When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace, _

_To make you feel my love."_

I smile up at Jared, Braelyn's beautiful voice filling the space, floating on the air as Jared holds me close, a smile on his lips as he stares down at me.

" Your so beautiful," Jared murmurs to me and I smile, shaking my head, lifting my face to kiss him.

' _When the evening shadows and the stars appear, _

_And there is no one there to dry your tears, _

_I could hold you for a million years, _

_To make you feel my love.' _

" Mmm, so what do you think the likelihood of us sneaking out of here early is?" Jared whispers in my ear as we dance across the floor and I giggle.

" Hmm, not very likely. Especially since Laycie and Amber have a bet going on who is going to catch the bouquet."

" A man can dream…"

' _I know you haven't made your mind up yet, _

_But I would never do you wrong. _

_I've known it from the moment that we met, _

_No doubt in my mind where you belong. _

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, _

_I'd go crawling down the avenue, _

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my love. _

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea, _

_And on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free, _

_You aint seen nothing like me yet. _

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do, _

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you, _

_To make you feel my love.' _

The song ends, and Braelyn smiles, wiping tear filled eyes before rushing off the stage, wrapping Jared and I in a tight hug that says it all.

**XXX**

" Hello again," Brae says into the microphone, and everyone laughs as she giggles, shaking her head, " You will have to excuse me, but I am just a little tipsy. This is the time where I'm supposed to say something, and as the maid of honor I have every intention of living up to my duty. To prove it, look at this. I have a whole speech written out, with different possible outcomes. Look, Evy, their color coordinated."

I can't help but to fall into an almost uncontrollable fit of laughter as she waves multicolored note cards in the air.

" However, these can go. These too. Oh and these, she'd kill me if I read these. Oh, look, I'm left with just the orange ones. Okay. Here we go," Brae jokes, and everyone laughs, including Tyson, which is surprising.

" _Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away! You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the couple who'll decide where to go. You'll look up and down streets. Look 'em over with care. About some you will say, "We don't choose to go there." With your heads full of brains and your shoes full of feet, you're too smart to go down, any not-so-good street. And you may not find any you'll want to go down. In that case, of course, you'll head straight out of town. It's opener there in the wide open air, Out there things can happen and frequently do to people as brainy and footsy as you. And when things start to happen, don't worry. Don't stew. Just go right along. You'll start happening too." _

" I know it seems kind of funny, silly even, to quote Dr. Seuss, at a wedding, but Evy's parents would read Oh! The Place's You'll Go to her every night when she was little. Every night, they would tell her, she could go anywhere. Do anything. When Evy was a teenager, she asked her mother about love, and asked if falling in love suddenly means that all of the places, and things, she wanted to go and do would no longer matter. And her mother simply said no. No, it doesn't mean that the things that you want to see or do will no longer matter. Instead, it will become "us" and "our" instead of "me" and "mine." I used to worry about Evy, when we got into college and she started all this "anti-marriage" talk. I worried because I was afraid that somehow, our time in the real world, our time without our parents showing us that love is real, strong, and pure, jaded her against the idea of ever finding her ONE. I am, beyond ecstatic, that I am standing here, in front of all of you, giving this speech, in this moment. Because it means she remembers. Evy, you are my best friend. Every time I have fallen, or broken, or simply fallen apart, you have been there, and I wont lie and say that this is a little hard. To know that suddenly your going to have a new life, but then I have to slap myself, and remember, we only live thirty minutes away from each other, and hell, we're best friends. No amount of time, or distance, can change that. So I will tell you this. I love you, and I am so proud, that you remembered. That you allowed yourself to be open. That you didn't shy away from the possibility of love. I have never met two people more made for each other, than you and Jared. And I honestly look forward to watching your relationship as husband and wife, blossom and grow. If they we're here right now, I know your Mom would hold your hand, and your dad would take your face in his, and they would tell you, _' So, be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray, or Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea, Your off to Great Places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So, get on your way." _

_I watch Brae step back from the microphone, and with one hand over her heart and a smile on her lips, even through her tears, I let go of Jared and rush to her, gathering her close. _

" _I love you." _


	13. Chapter 13: A Time To Let Go

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Thirteen! I hope everyone loves it! As always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: A Time To Let Go…<strong>

" _One of the hardest things to do is to take the leap, but sometimes that's all you can do. Take the leap and hope to God that you land safely."-Anonymous._

**XXX**

Hung over does not even begin to describe what I am. Not one bit. It's like a hang over, the flu, and a migraine all mixed together to brutally bang against the back of my eyes, tearing up my stomach, making me feel like I can throw up at any second.

But can I? No. Why? Because I'm in charge of getting everyone who has to be at the airport, checked out and to the airport on time.

Why. Me?

I check the tables as I walk into the dining hall, and happily find everyone in place. Everyone that is but Tyson.

" Where the hell is he?" I ask myself more than anyone else, and I storm out of the room, heading towards his room.

" Tyson!" I yell through the door lifting my hand, pounding on the hard wood, " Tyson Jay Ritter!"

I turn the door knob and find it unlocked and rolling my eyes I push the door open. Only to freeze right in my tracks, taking in the sight.

The sight of one of my best friends Amber, wrapped around Tyson, both sound asleep and completely naked.

My head swims gently, and I swear I feel so much rage fill me that I tighten my hands into fists, my nails biting into my palm, the pain just enough to stop me from dragging Amber from the bed, butt ass naked and slamming her pretty little face into the wall.

Instead, I clear my throat, and watch as Tyson slowly stirs.

" Your going to be late if you don't get out of bed," I say, and he sits up straight, grabbing the sheet to cover himself with it.

" Brae, I.."

" You don't have to explain anything to me. Just, get up, get dressed, and be out front in time to go."

I walk down the hall, and away from Tyson, one step at a time, refusing to shed a single damn tear in front of him, ever again.

**XXX**

" Well, I guess this is it. Now, do I have to explain to you what's going to happen on your honeymoon?" I joke with Evy and she rolls her eyes at me.

" Believe me, if its anything like what we did last night, I don't need any pointers," Evy says laughing as she hugs me.

" Okay, that is more than I needed to know," I joke hugging Jared next, " Take care of her."

" Always. Love you. Safe travels," Jared murmurs in my ear and I grin at him.

" Of course. All right, lets go," I call out to the small group of people, and I watch as Tyson approaches us slowly.

" Brae, can we talk?" Tyson asks and I roll my eyes as I hitch my bag onto my shoulder.

" There is nothing to be said."

" Brae, please."

" Okay, you want to talk, here's what we'll talk about. You fucked one of my best friends. You crossed a line that you shouldn't have EVER gone near, but since you did, we're done. I am officially over you. Officially. You can forget what I said to you last night, because it means nothing. You mean nothing. How was that for talking?"

" Brae…"

I leave him behind me, and walk towards Chase. Because Chase, Chase is my future, plain and simple.

**XXX**

**October 7, 2012**

One full day, and fourteen hours of sleep in the states, and I'm starting to feel like myself again. The jetlag is wearing off, and I can think straight again. Of course, I know I have to talk Chase. I have to. I don't want to, I would love to just pretend that things weren't said, but they were. There's no taking them back. I can't un-speak the words.

" Hey," Chase says, brushing a hand over my shoulder handing me a cup of hot tea, " What are you doing in here?"

" Thank you," I murmur, " Wishing it would snow. Just a little."

" Mmm, keep wishing, maybe it'll happen," he says sitting across from me. I feel him staring at me, before reaching his hand out to me, brushing the hair from my face and I smile. Or try to.

" I'm sorry."

" I wasn't going to push you, but if your ready to talk, so am I."

" I'm scared. I'm scared that we rushed into things. I'm scared because we seem to have different thoughts, different ideas, and I'm scared."

" Of what?"

" That it was a mistake Chase. That marrying each other as quickly as we did wasn't smart. I love you, with everything inside of me, I do. But I can't, I wont live with the idea of never having children. I don't want to be the woman who is reduced to treating animals as my kids. Don't get me wrong, I love animals, I want animals, but I want babies. I want your babies."

" Okay."

" And if you cant give me, wait, what?" I ask, perplexed sitting back to stare at him.

" Okay. We'll make babies. We'll make all the babies that we want. If it means I get you, if it means that I get to see what we can make together, then we'll make babies."

" Are, are you serious? Don't lie to me about this Chase," I stammer and he smiles slowly before kissing me.

" I'm not lying. I think we should wait, start trying after we've been married for a year, until then, we can have fun, practicing."

I laugh loudly when he sweeps me up and carries me away.

**XXX**

**Evangeline's POV**

' _Mrs. Jared Leto, _

_Can I just say how much fun that was for me to write, so I can only imagine that on your honeymoon your going crazy with happiness hearing that everywhere you go! So, here's the deal. I'm going to unload on you. And when I do, I do not want an email back of you coddling me, or asking me if I'm okay. Okay? _

_I made a mistake. At the reception. I was freaking out, I'm talking almost complete meltdown at the thought of singing in front of all those people (though I can say now, it was pretty easy, and so much fun!) so I was outside, in the garden pacing and praying. Telling myself not to throw up, when who should appear out of nowhere? Tyson, that's who. _

_And we got into it. Really got into it. He actually thought that I purposely didn't tell him about Chase and I getting married, to get back at him. To hurt him. So we exchanged words, and I may have accidentally told him that I still loved him…Okay, at this point your probably freaking the hell out, but please finish reading this before calling me and running up my long distance bill okay? _

_I know it was stupid. I do. I should have never said it, but the truth is, that I did say it. And at the moment, I felt it, and believed it. So fast forward through the beautiful reception, to the next morning. _

_I was getting everyone ready to get on the plane. Making sure that nobody missed our flight. And of course, Tyson was nowhere to be found, and now in hindsight I should have known what I was preparing to see, but I wasn't thinking about it because I was hung over and felt like crap. So I walked to his room, pounded on his door, used his full name. All of it, and he didn't answer. _

_So I opened the door and what should I find but Tyson and Amber, in bed, naked, together. As in Tyson screwed our Amber. Mhm, you read that right. He talked her out of bridesmaid dress and into his bed. _

_And I'm okay. I'm okay, because at least now I know he hasn't changed. He will never change. He will always think he can screw whoever he wants, whenever he wants with no regard as to who it will hurt, and I finally realized it wasn't my fault. Isn't my fault. I am officially over Tyson Jay Ritter. _

_All right, so now that I've dropped that not to so happy bomb on you, I'm fully prepared to make it up to you by telling you this. _

_Chase and I talked, and he said he wants to have babies. _

_We're going to have babies. _

_I'm going to be a mom!_

_Not right this second, but we decided we'll start trying next summer. _

_Have a beautiful honeymoon, lovely. Miss you, and cant wait until your home. _

_Love,_

_Brae.' _

I read and re-read the email from Brae, and as happy as she sounds, I can tell it's a front. I know it is. Because I know my Brae, and I know she can't be this okay with Tyson screwing Amber. And I sure as hell know she isn't just over him.

Fuck.

" Unbelievable," I mutter, snapping my laptop shut loudly, and Jared pokes his head into the room.

" What's wrong?" Jared asks sitting next to me on the bed.

" He's fucking unbelievable. Did you know that Tyson slept with Amber at the reception?" I demand and he throws his hands up shaking his head.

" What? No. I was a little busy, sleeping with my wife, remember?" he asks lightheartedly and I smile nodding my head.

" I'm sorry. Its just. I don't get it. Brae told him she still loved him, he had his perfect opportunity to get her back, to win her back, and instead of setting right everything he did wrong, he sleeps with one of our best friends! I will never understand him!"

" Is Brae okay?"

" Oh she's just fine. That's what she said in her email. That she's okay, but come on it's Brae…"

" Okay Evy, I love you, and I know that you worry about Brae, but what is she is okay? What if Brae is actually okay?"

" What if she isn't?"

" There you are again with your what if's."

" It isn't funny Jared."

" Your right, it isn't funny at all. Listen to me, I know that for a really long time all that you and Brae had were each other. I respect that, I get that, but…"

" But what?"

" I think maybe you need to let go. You don't have to fix everything for her, she's going to be okay."

" How do I just let go though?"

" You have to. She doesn't need you there waiting to pick her up if she falls. That's what she has Chase for now."

" So Chase is going to take my place!"

" No. Your not listening to me. Chase is there to help her through life now, just like I'm here for you. That's what happens when you get married. Brae will not be any less in your life, or you in hers, but now instead of both of you being braced to help each other through the worst, you can both enjoy going through the best."

" Her and Chase are having babies," I blurt out and he stares at me shocked.

" Brae's pregnant?"

" No. She will be at some time, after next summer."

" Hmm. So how do you feel about babies?" he asks and I just stare at him, my heart pounding in my chest.

" Babies?"

" Yeah, babies. Children. Little versions of us," he says and I shake my head at him wondering how the hell we got on this subject in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14: The Magical World Of Disney

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long! But here it is Chapter Fourteen. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I'm a little iffy on it, only because it's leading up to something, big, so I dont know. Anyways, sorry in advance if it isn't the best! As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Magical World of Disney<strong>

" _Fairytales…do they exist? Or are we all just obsessed with the possibility?"_

**XXX**

" So, when exactly does Jared come home from tour?" I ask Evy, watching the way she studies the canvas, her eyes clouded like she in some far off land.

" December," Evy murmur's tilting her head to the side just slightly, " He come's home the first week of December and he'll be home the whole month before doing a state's tour from January to June. I'll be going with him."

" Wait, your leaving, for six months?" I ask, surprised by the news.

" Mhm. Now, hold still," she mutters picking her brush up again.

" Sorry," I whisper, suddenly feeling lost.

" Wait, your face. Your face is all wrong…"

" My face is wrong?"

" Yeah, you had a sweet, almost secretive look in your eyes, and smile on your lips, and now. Now you look all, all dark and twisty."

" You've been watching Grey's Anatomy again haven't you?" I try joking with her lightly.

" What can I say? Dr. McSteamy does it for me."

" You're a happily married woman, Evangeline, to Jared Leto, who might I add, is pretty damn gorgeous."

" Yes, I am happily married to the Drop Dead Gorgeous Jared Leto, but I'm still a woman who has a pulse, and don't act all innocent, you know you'd jump on McSteamy if you had the chance."

" That's not the point, besides I have my own living breathing version of Dr. McSteamy."

" Bitch."

" I wouldn't be talking Mrs. Rockstar."

" Yeah, I am married to a rockstar aren't I? Okay, where was I? Oh that's right, what has Brae all dark and twisty?"

" It's just, your going to be gone for six months, and Chase will be gone for four," I say trailing off as she hands me a bottle of water.

" What? Since when?"

" Since he got asked to head up another campaign in Africa," I say smiling softly, " He's so excited about it, and yeah I mean it's going to suck, being away from my husband for four months but.."

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

" Oh so you can look at me like I'm crazy and tell me to suck it up since your husband tours for a year at a time, if not more, no thank you. I don't want to be a baby about this," I say shrugging my shoulders.

" Okay, first of all I wouldn't look at you like you were crazy. It's hard, to be away from the one you love. I know that better than most, I just wish you would have told me sooner because I would have never agreed to go with Jared."

" I'm not going to keep you away from your husband. Besides, school will keep me really busy."

" You sure?" she asks and I nod my head.

The truth is though, I'm not sure about anything anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>December 8, 2012 <strong>

**XXX**

" Disneyworld! Disneyworld! Disneyworld!" I cheer loudly as I hand my suitcase off to Chase who beams down at me.

" Your awfully excited aren't you?" Chase asks and I nod my head quickly, " All right, who gave my wife sugar, in any form?"

I shoot a glance at Evy who sheepishly smiles at me, and I shake my head furiously behind Chase's back, silently begging her to not say a word.

" I don't know what your talking about. Jared, did you give Brae any sugar? At all?" Evy asks innocently as she smiles at Jared.

" Nope, wasn't me. Sure it just isn't her usual sunny disposition amplified by the fact that we are going to Disneyworld, because you know I myself am pretty stoked," Jared says, and I giggle uncontrollably as Chase laughs loudly shaking his head, and I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips.

" You taste like cherry Starbursts," he murmurs against my lips and I shrug my shoulders gently.

" Okay, so maybe I had one, or twenty, is that such a bad thing? I mean, sugar will keep me going, especially since Evy and I didn't sleep at all last night."

" Well, if you two wouldn't have put off packing to the last second…"

" Hey now, don't go knocking our packing ritual. We always save it for the last second, and we have never once forgotten anything," I say proudly pulling my jacket tightly around me.

" Well, there is that one time we were going to Mexico and you forgot your panties," Evy says, and I groan loudly rolling my eyes.

" Did you have to mention that?" I hiss and our group collapses into laughter as we climb into the car.

**XXX**

" Brae. Brae. Braelyn. Braelyn Riley Mercier-Porter, stop bouncing," Chase says lightly, his hand resting on my thigh, doing absolutely nothing to stop my body from bouncing up and down.

" I can't help it. We're almost there," I very nearly squeal as I look out of the plane window as we make our descent into Orlando.

" I don't think I've seen you so excited for anything before."

" That's because you've never seen me in Disneyland. It's amazing. This, this is Walt-Disneyworld. It's bigger, and better, and just, ugh, I can't even explain it."

" You are so cute when your all excited. I should take you to Disneyland more often," he murmurs, pressing his lips just behind my ear, and I shiver.

" Mmm. You tease," I groan, and to distract myself I go back to bouncing up and down in my seat, nearly bursting into song, Zipidy Doo Da to be exact, when the wheels touch down.

**XXX**

" All right, I don't think I fully understand. You actually dress up, as a movie character and walk around a theme park all day?" Chase asks as he stares at me, perplexed.

" Yes, I do. What is so hard to understand about that?" I ask slowly unzipping my garment bag.

" But, why?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

" Okay. So the first time I remember going to Disneyland it was the Halloween before I turned six, and my parents, and Evy's parents, decided to let us dress up, and I have never had so much fun in my life. So every year, we would go to Disneyland on Halloween and dress up. It became tradition. Every year, even after our parents died. So that's why. That's why at least one day on this trip we're going to dress up," I say pulling the gown from the hanger and laying it on the bed, " But, if its really that absurd of a thought for you, you don't have to. I get it."

" Hey, hey," he says grabbing my shoulders turning me to look at him, " I'll do it. For you, and who knows maybe I'll have a lot of fun, but even if I don't, I'll be happy to do it with you."

" Good, now lets get ready," I murmur kissing him sweetly.

**XXX**

" Knock, knock. Hey Cinderella, you ready yet or what?" Evy asks through the door, and I grit my teeth.

" I'm having issues," I call back turning every which way I can, trying in vain to reach the strings on the back of the dress.

" Issues?"

" Yes, issues. Cinderelly-type issues."

" Open up," she calls and giving up I unlock the door. Evy sweeps in, and I stare at her, dumbstruck for just a second.

" Wow."

" What? What's wrong?"

" Nothing, its just. You look, beautiful. The dress, the dress looks exactly like the one in the movie," I say, " And your hair. I swear it doesn't look like a wig. If I didn't know better I'd swear you'd bleached it."

" Ahh, but you do know better. It's a wig. A really, fabulous wig. Now Jared, well, Jared dyed his hair," Evy says laughing lightly at her husband, " Yet, somehow he can pull off orange hair. Now, what issue of the Cinderella sort are we having?"

" I cant tie the corset on my own, I would have asked Chase, but seeing as how Jared and Chase were the first dressed and quickly departed for well whatever it is that their doing, I was left trying to tie it on my own. Not an easy task."

" Turn around."

I smile turning and with my hands braced on the counter, Evy sets to work.

" You know, they never mention this in the fairytales," I mutter once Evy's done.

" Never mention what?" she inquired helping me fix the velvet choker around my throat.

" That the princesses were tortured, corsets are evil things," I say groaning when I try to take a deep breath.

" I can loosen it," she says but I shake my head.

" No, it'll loosen on its own, it's just a pain in the ass until then," I say, and I smile linking arms with her.

" Shall we Alice?"

" We shall Cinderella."

**XXX**

Okay, so maybe the whole dressing up thing wasn't the best idea Evy and I have ever had. There were a few issues. One. Our outfits were so authentic looking that every five minutes we've been stopped by parents and children wanting pictures. After the first few disappointed looks on little faces when their requests were denied, I couldn't take it, so I insisted that we stop and take the pictures, and sign the autographs of our alter ego's. Two. My dress was the biggest of them all, and I couldn't in any way, get on any ride because of all the poofiness. Three. Somehow, our costumes were so good that even the park employees were convinced, and that is how Evy, Jared, Chase, and myself find ourselves being put onto floats for the last parade of the night.

Great.

Fantastic.

Oh hell.

I shake furiously as I stand next to Chase who has a bemused smile on his lips.

" Worried?"

" What do you think. Worst idea ever. We cant go out there. We don't know the choreography or anything, we're going to look like idiots," I whisper to him, and he takes my hand, his fingers lacing with mine.

" Just look at it this way, it's an adventure, and we'll be fine," he murmurs, and I take a deep breath glancing over my shoulder to where Jared and Evy stand on their float, all smiles as they talk to their other float mates.

" Your right. We'll be fine."

" I can't believe I'm going to say this," Chase says as we walk hand in hand out of the park, " But that was so much fun."

" Lucky for both of us, you were forced to take dancing lesson," I say laughing at the way he blushes, " I mean, who would have thought, my husband can waltz."

" I know, you two were just, dreamy," Jared jokes batting eyes at us and I laugh hysterically, but it's cut short when my phone rings, an unfamiliar ring tone.

" Hello?" I say smiling over at Evy and Jared who are spinning together, hands clasped.

" Braelyn? Thank God you answered. It's Nick."

" Nick?" I asked perplexed as to why Nick of all people would be calling me.

" It's Ty, Brae. Ty's sick."


	15. Chapter 15: The Heart Has Reasons

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! And here is Chapter Fifteen. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think! A HUGE thank you to MacheSalas for your reviews! I have no idea why your the only one reviewing! But I GREATLY appreciate it, and your reviews always brighten my days! As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Heart Has Reasons<strong>

" _The worlds greatest mysteries are deep and vast. None as deep or vast as the matter of the heart…"-Anonymous._

**XXX**

' _It's Ty, Brae. Ty's sick.' _

Nick's words whirl around in my head furiously, making me dizzy and I blink my eyes, noticing the way that Evy, Jared, and Chase stare at me, curiosity on their faces.

" Oh, okay. Listen to me, text me okay? I'm in Florida right now, Disneyworld, but if you text me the directions, I might be able to help," I say and I can tell at first that Nick isn't understanding me, but it takes just a few seconds of silence for him to get it.

" Right. Okay, and Brae, hurry," Nick's voice says filled with panic and anxiety and I let out a breath, hands shaking slightly.

" What did Nick want? I didn't even know you still talked to him," Evy says catching my eyes.

" That was Nick from my anatomy class," I lie easily, so easily in fact that I feel a slight twinge of guilt over my deception, " Apparently, he isn't understanding a paper we're supposed to write. Anyways, he'll be texting me the directions, so I can try to help."

" Oh, okay, well, we're off then," Chase says taking my hand, but I can tell by the way Evy stares after me that she knows better, and I'll hear about it.

**XXX**

I was barely out of my dress when the knock on the bathroom door came, and I groaned knowing very well who was on the other side. Rather than ignoring her or telling her to go away which would just worsen the situation, I open the door and pull her in.

" Turn on the shower," Evy says and I look at her confused and don't move, and with a frustrated flow of curse words she does it herself, the sound of rushing water filling the large bathroom, " Now, are you going to tell me what is really going on, or are you going to lie to me, again?"

" Tyson's sick," I blurt out, completely caught off guard by the fact that tears fill my eyes.

" What? What do you mean, he's sick?"

" I, I don't know the details. All I know is what Nick told me. He's sick. I knew, I knew they were in Florida, for vacation, Nick and I do talk. From time to time. Nothing serious or anything, just hey, how are you doing. But he told me they were coming here for vacation."

" What are you going to do?"

" What can I do? I can't do anything. You think I can just tell Chase, oh hey babe, I know this is our last vacation together until you come back in May, but I'm going to see my ex-boyfriend?" I say pacing the bathroom floor.

" Well, why not? It must be something serious if Nick is calling you," she says and I shake my head.

" No. No, it isn't my place. It isn't my place to be there. Tyson, Tyson isn't my concern anymore," I say, more to convince myself than to convince her.

" Brae, listen to me. You have to tell him, because I know you. I know that you will end up going, and lying to Chase or trying to hide it, will make it worse," she says and I shake my head furiously.

" I, I don't know what to do," I stammer and my phone rings, signaling that the text I was waiting on came through.

' _They want to do emergency surgery, but he's refusing. He's asking for you Brae, please, please, come. Bay Medical Center, Panama Florida. Please, Brae. Please.' _

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

" I'll cover for you, go," Evy says, and I look up at her, scared out of my mind, " Go. Hear, take our rental, it has the GPS. But you better call me, or text me, as soon as you get there."

" Okay. Okay," I say taking the keys she holds out to me.

" I'll get Chase out of the way," she says reaching for the door, " And Brae. I hope Ty's okay."

Before I can say anything in response she opens the door and closes it behind her, talking loudly so that I can hear her, and I wait, holding my breath until I hear the door to the suit open and shut, and then I scramble. Throwing a few things into my large shoulder bag, not forgetting my cell phone charger.

" I'm sorry, Chase. God please, don't let this blow up in my face," I murmur the prayer as I race down the hall in the opposite direction that Evy and Chase would have gone in, and that's all I can do.

Pray.

**XXX**

Six hours and thirty seven minutes.

That is precisely how long it took for me to drive from Orlando, to Panama City. The longest three hundred and ninety-seven minutes of my life. I blink blurry eyes as I stare up at Bay Medical Center, the watery morning sunlight tinting the sky pink as I walk through the sliding doors.

It's quiet, the eerie silence that only a hospital can have, and the stale smell of disinfectant in the air causes my stomach to turn. I look around numbly, fighting the fatigue that threatens to take me over.

" Excuse me, can I help you?" a light voice asks, and I look up finding a nurse standing before me, her eyes tired from what I'm sure have been countless nights of graveyard shifts.

" I'm uhm, I'm looking for.." my words are interrupted by the sound of someone calling my name.

" Brae! You came," Nick's voice fills my ears, and I turn, finding myself in his arms as he crushes me against him.

" Yeah, where, how, how is he?" I ask, and he smiles at me sadly, leaving his arm around my shoulder, as he leads me away from the nurse.

" He's not good," Nick murmurs ushering me into the elevator ahead of him, " I need to prepare you. He's lost ten pounds, doesn't sound like much but.."

" He was a toothpick all ready," I murmur smiling just a little at the memory of endless teasing on my part to Tyson, who I swear could eat everything in sight and not gain an ounce.

" Exactly. They have him pretty doped up, for the pain, and antibiotics for the infection. They tried convincing him to have the surgery late last night, but he said he wouldn't do it until you were here."

" Why? I don't understand."

" Brae, I know Ty's screwed up with you, a lot, but he never stopped loving you. Even after he found out you got married, he loved you."

" Nick, he has to know that…"

" To know what? Deny it all you want Brae, you still love him, somewhere inside of you, Ty's still there. If he wasn't you wouldn't be here."

I can't say anything. Neither deny or confirm his claims, even if I had wanted to do either of those things, the elevator doors slide noiselessly open and he silently take my hand and leads the way.

**XXX**

I stand outside of Tyson's hospital room. Staring at him, and there isn't anything I can say. No words come to mind. I'm numbed by the fear, numbed by the fact that Tyson, the same Tyson who once had been mine, lays sleeping and looking nothing like the man I once knew. Once loved.

Still love.

I step into the room, and the only sound surrounding me come from the monitors attached to Tyson, and my breathing. Breathing that grows increasingly harder with every step I take towards his bedside. My throat thickens and I blink furiously, but it doesn't help.

I'm fixing to break. The dam I had spent so long building against any sort of emotion as far as Tyson was concerned was breaking. Breaking bit by bit by the sight of Tyson in the bed, covered to his neck in blankets, his skin pale, and hair disheveled.

" Oh, Ty," I murmur sitting in the chair beside him, and he stirs, and I hold my breath, praying I didn't wake him. His movement causes the blanket to slide away, revealing his naked chest and he shivers almost violently, and I pull the blanket back up, " Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

" Br, Brae," Tyson's voice is thick and slightly slurred, most likely do to the drugs coursing through his veins, " You came." I stare into his eyes, not breaking the contact as he stares at me, blinking slowly, his eyes clearing slowly.

" Of course I came," I whisper, running my hand over his forehead, brushing his hair back, alarmed by how clammy he feels.

" I. I didn't think you'd come," he says wincing as he tries to turn towards me.

" Don't, don't move," I murmur trying to smile.

" Why, why are you crying?"

" Look at you Ty," I choke out, wiping the tears away quickly, " You're a mess."

" Don't I know it," he says, chuckling lightly, " Hey, hey don't cry. Please, don't cry."

I shake my head, burying my face in my hands, tears rolling thickly down my face. I don't know why, or how, but I find myself climbing into the hospital bed next to him, his head pillowed on my chest, fingers gliding through his hair, and before I can count to ten his chest is rising and falling rhythmically, telling me silently, he's asleep.

**XXX**

I wake to the sound of low, murmured voices, and my eyes blink open slowly, clearing with every second passing.

" The surgery shouldn't take longer than two hours. You will of course have to be kept for a few days, and will be sent home with the PICC line in place so that you can receive the intravenous antibiotics. You might consider hiring a nurse to come in three times a day to give you the proper dosages."

" I, I can do it," I say sleepily, sitting up slowly.

" Excuse me?" the doctor and Ty ask at the same time.

" Granted, I'm still only in school, but we covered PICC lines last quarter, and I know the proper care that is needed for them, and I'm brilliant at giving medication."

" Well, I must say that a nurse, a registered qualified nurse would be best, but since this can also be done by a family member, she would be your best bet," the doctor says and I look over at Tyson, who smiles despite the confusion on his face.

" Brae, you don't have to do that.." he says but I shake my head.

" Are you really going to trust Nick to do it?" I ask, slipping out of the bed before turning my eyes towards Nick whose own eyes are the size of saucers at the idea of having to inject his friend with medication every day.

" I guess it's settled then," I say, and before I can smile the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway catches my attention.

" Seems to me that's something you should discuss with your husband."

Chase.

**XXX**

I watch as Chase paces the family waiting room we were guided to, to discus the current situation we find ourselves in. His fingers pinch the bridge of his nose as long legs eat up the floor with every stride.

" Do you have any idea, what you put me through?" Chase asks, his voice tight with anger.

" Chase, I'm sorry, I just, I didn't know," I say, my words trailing off when he punches the wall, knuckles cracking against the lavender colored paint.

" You didn't know what! How to tell me that you were going to sneak out and rush off to your ex-boyfriends bedside? That you would be asleep in his bed, wrapped around him like, like a whore!"

I sit, shocked into silence by his words. Words that served a better purpose than if he had struck out and physically slapped me in the face.

" I am not a whore. The furthest thing from it, in fact. I'm sorry that I just left, and I should have told you what was going on, but all I knew was that someone I care about, even if I don't fully understand the meaning of caring about him, is sick. That he was refusing the surgery that could probably save his life unless I was here, and I just drove. I didn't think about it. I don't think when someone is in trouble okay! I never have. Someone needs me, and I'm there, and if you think for one second that throwing a tantrum like some sort of bratty two year old, and calling me a whore is going to make me hurry to come back with you, your sorely mistaken."

" Brae, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say," he starts apologizing but I just shake my head.

" You did! You did mean it, because if that isn't what you thought of me, the words would have never come out of your mouth. I'm a lot of thing Chase, but stupid isn't one of them. You can say it was anger that made you say what you did, but I know better. If you honestly think, that just because I'm choosing to be the bigger person, and set aside the anger and hurt that is inside of me, to be there for someone I cared about, care about, deems me to be a whore. Than I guess it's a whore that I am. Just paint the scarlet letter on me, and go. Your not wanted, or needed here."

" Brae! Braelyn!" Chase calls after me, but I ignore his pleading calls, refusing to turn and face him. I slip Tyson's hospital room door shut behind me, and finding no one but Ty, staring at me with knowing eyes, I slide against the glass and cry into my knees.


	16. Chapter 16: Knits and Purls

**Author's Note: Another Chapter! Hope anyone and everyone reading this enjoys what they read. As always, Read/Enjoy/Review! I know this chapters a little on the heavy side, as far as sadness, but it will get better. I promise. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Knits and Purls<strong>

" _What do you say when someone's dream dies? When it's torn away from them before they even realize it was so close to becoming a reality? There isn't much you can really say to them, other than just keep breathing; and never stop dreaming."-Anonymous._

**XXXX**

" He called you what! I swear to all that is holy when I get my hands on Chase, I'm going to rip his pretty little head off his shoulders," Evangeline screams through the phone, and I wince as I pace in the cool Florida air.

I don't respond. Ask her to keep quiet, to not say anything, because in all honesty I know it wont do any good for one. And secondly, I feel like crap. Spasming cramps, of all times for the monthly demon to show its face, it has to be now. I double over just slightly as I try to breath through the piercing pain.

" Hey, Brae, you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine," I say kind of breathlessly, " Listen, I'll text you. I need to get back in there. You guys still coming down?"

" Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow morning with your things. Hey, Brae."

" Hmm."

" I'm proud of you. A lesser person would have told Ty to go kick rocks, but not you. Love you."

" Love you more. Bye."

I hang up the phone, and go back into the hospital, all the while putting my own pain out of mind as I go.

**XXXX**

I sit among the faces. Barely noticing any of them as time passes slowly. Second by second, minute by minute. Waiting. I feel it. Continuously. The same shooting pain that radiates through my abdomen, but I ignore it, pushing it out of my mind as another cup of stale coffee is pressed into my hands.

" You look exhausted," Nick says as he sits next to me, his eyes searching mine and I cringe setting the cup aside.

" I'm fine," I manage to say, trying to smile, but it comes out as a grimace, and I know it by the flickering of curiosity in his hazel eyes.

" Are you sure? Brae, your really pale," he says but I shake my head, moving away from his outstretched hands.

" I told you, I'm fine," I nearly snap, but I manage to contain it as Tyson's surgeon enters the room, glad when all the attention is off of me.

" The surgery went well," the grizzled man says, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

" Oh thank God," I say, and soon everyone's hugging, and I'm being passed around, enveloped in tight embraces. As Mike pulls me in for a hug, I let out a strangled cry, slumping when he sets me down. I feel it then, the undeniable wet feeling dripping below my knee's, and hunched over, with utter silence surrounding me, I lift shaking fingers in front of me, confused by the smear of red.

" Brae," Tyson's mother is the only person I can hear, and her hand lays softly on my shoulder.

" Something's wrong," I murmur, lifting my eyes to hers and she looks at me sadly nodding her head, and with a rush of words I don't hear the room clears out, leaving just us.

**XXXX**

" Is there anyone you want me to call?" Tracy asks light, and my fingers instantly clamp down on hers, squeezing as the tears keep streaming down my face.

" No. No," I whisper, shaking my head from my hospital bed, " You don't have to stay, you should go, be with Ty. Please, please don't tell him."

" My baby is just fine, he's got all the boys, and Bailey to keep him company," she says handing me a tissue, " Are you sure you don't want me to call someone. Chase maybe?"

" No! No, you can't call him," I say panicking slightly and she just nods her head, eyes softening.

" Okay. All right, I wont call him. I'll just sit here with you for a while if you don't mind." I smile shakily turning my head to the side to stare out of the window.

" He didn't want children," I murmur finally breaking the silence, but I don't even recognize my voice. I sound hollow. Far away, like I'm not in my own body as the words are spoken, "Chase, he uh, he never wanted kids. Of course he changed his mind, but I don't think he actually wants it. I think he was going along with it for me. How is this possible? How can I feel so lost over something I didn't even know was happening inside of me?"

" It's normal. You may not have known it, but it doesn't lessen the sting. It was your baby."

" They said I was only about nine weeks. I keep wondering, how did I not know? I've always been regular, so how could I not recognize that I was late by a little over two months, I mean, I'm on birth control, so it should be like clockwork. Then I remember, so much has been going on. Two months ago was Evy's wedding, and I was so busy. Then I got sick. Bronchitis, so I was on antibiotics. So of course that would explain how I ended up pregnant in the first place. It just. It doesn't make sense. It was there, and then all of a sudden its gone. I just, I don't, I don't."

" Brae? What the hell happened? Why are you in a hospital bed? Mom?" Tyson's voice breaks through my ragged sobs, and I stare at him mortified.

" I'm sorry, I tried telling him, we thought he was sleeping," Nick says from behind him, and I roll over, closing my eyes tightly.

This is all a dream.

Please dear God let this all be a bad dream.

**XXXX**

I wake crying. My heart thundering, and aside from the fact that my face is wet and chest aches the only other feeling I have is the warmth of someone's hand covering mine. I blink my eyes clear, finding a familiar head of hair next to me.

Tyson, sound asleep, his long fingers over mine, hiding the skin on the back of my hand that's bruised from the I.v taped there.

" Ty," I whisper, fingers twitching under his.

" Hmm, morning," Tyson's sleep filled voice fills the room, and I try to smile, but I can't, " How, how are you?"

" Peachy," I croak out, and he winces slightly, and still his hand doesn't leave mine.

" Shit Brae, you don't have to stay. You should go home, be with Evy," he says and I shake my head furiously at him, suddenly feeling full of panic.

" What, why? Is Nick magically going to want change your PICC line dressing, and push the meds?" I ask, tears filling my eyes.

" Hell no, but you're, you just, you lost a…a baby," he stammers and I roll my eyes.

" Look, I just, I want to forget all about this okay? I am going to pretend none of this happened, and in order for that to happen then things need to go exactly how I planned. I didn't fight with my husband, I wasn't called a whore, for nothing."

" He called you a whore, fucking bastard," he says angrily and I laugh, actually manage to let the rolling sound ripple through my lips.

" Does it matter?" I ask, shaking my head, " I don't really care what he thinks, or what anyone thinks. I told you I'd help you through this, so, I'm helping you through this."

Truth is though, I need to be helped through my predicament just as much as Tyson needs help through his.

**XXXX**

How Nick, Mike, and Chris managed to convince Evy and Jared that I was out and that they should just be on their way I'll never know, what I do know is I'm grateful. Grateful that I wouldn't have to see them.

Not yet.

Not like this.

I button my shorts, staring at my bare stomach in the mirror, fingers running over my smooth skin. Skin that, had things gone the way it was supposed to go, would have been stretched tight over my child. Even as the tears cloud my eyes I stop the thoughts, throwing up mental roadblocks.

I have to focus on Tyson now.

Getting Tyson better, and then getting me better.

That's what I have to do.

" Hey Brae, you ready?" Nick's voice comes from the other side of the curtain and I tug my baby pink tank top into place, picking up my duffel bag.

" Yeah, I'm ready," I say, turning to send one final glance at the room where I lost my dreams.

**XXXX**

" Tyson Jay Ritter, you better not be going anywhere near that swimming pool," I call through the open kitchen door that leads to a beautiful, and huge back yard.

" Ugh come on!" Tyson yells back and I roll my eyes.

" Fine, but when you get another infection and end up losing your arm don't say I didn't warn you!" I sing out nonchalantly, satisfied as he comes back into the house, a pout on his lips as he glares at me.

" This isn't fair. This is just," he growls, " Unfair. I can't do anything."

" Your such a baby, and yes you can. Write music, watch movies, hell get a new hobby," I say, putting his antibiotics in the refrigerator, smiling over my shoulder at him.

" Like what?" he snaps, but I don't take his pissy mood personally. I'd be crawling the walls too if I was trapped with very limited things to entertain myself with.

" Hmm. Painting. Sketching. Oh, I know knitting!" I cry happily and Tyson's eyes grow wide as he stares at me.

" Knitting?"

" Yes, knitting. Its fun, and relaxing, you'd be surprised."

" There's no way I'm taking up knitting."

" Yes you are."

" No. I'm not."

" You are."

" Am not."

" Are."

" Not."

" Are."

" Not."

" Are."

" Not."

" Are. And do you want to know why you are Tyson?" I ask sweetly as I smile at him.

" Oh, please do tell me why Braelyn."

" Because. I. Said. So."

**XXXX**

I smile, smugly, as I watch Tyson, his face screwed up in concentration as his knitting needles click together. But I smile so smugly because it means I won. That's right. I won. I got Tyson to knit, and he's actually enjoying himself.

I am a genius.

" So, what are you making?" I ask, as I sit next to him.

" Scarf." And I'm highly amused by his quick, one word answer.

" A scarf?"

" Yes, a scarf. You know those things that wrap around your neck to keep you warm when it's cold outside."

" Really, is that what there for, and here I was thinking they were just some sort of fancy neck decoration," I say dumbly finding some satisfaction when he laughs lightly.

" Shit, your distracting me. You made me drop the stitch," he proclaims, and I break into uncontrollable laughter.

" I'm so sorry, but you need to set the needles down for know, its time for your meds," I say checking my watch to make sure I'm on time.

" Come on, just let me finish this row," he pleads and I roll my eyes as I reach towards his hands.

" Tyson, don't fight me on this," I say, glaring when he pulls the needles and yarn out of reach.

" I'm almost finished!"

" Tyson, seriously, put down the old lady hobby for two seconds so I can give you your meds."

" No! I hate that shit, makes me feel like crap," he pouts his fingers working furiously on his knits and purls.

" Tyson, don't start with me. The doctor explained full well to you that there would be side effects," I say, gritting my teeth.

" Okay, fine, fine, Jesus, I just wanted to finish the row," he grumbles darkly, setting his newfound hobby aside, staring at me, " Go get the nastiness."

" You are such a baby," I mumble as I walk out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, and I stand by my claim of Tyson and his baby like attitude. I stare at him, hands in latex gloves, alcohol swab in one hand, antibiotic filled needle in the other.

" Tyson Jay Ritter, do not make me call your mother," I say through clenched teeth.

" You wouldn't," he spits and I raise an eyebrow, smirking.

" Oh, but I will. She was nice enough to give me both her home, and cell phone number, so was Bailey," I say, and he squirms. Yes, squirms as he sits on the couch, arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

" You. Suck."

" Whatever. God, such a baby," I say sitting in front of him. I set to work, cleaning the line before administering the antibiotic. I wince, just a little when he shivers, and sigh when I flush the line and goose bumps are all ready spreading on his skin, " You should lay down now."

" Brae," he calls out to me, and I turn back to him, watching as he curls onto his side on the couch.

" Hmm."

" Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17: De'ja Vu

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter Seventeen! Hope everyone enjoys it! Please feel free to let me know what you think. As Always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: De'ja Vu <strong>

" _They say you have to study history or else your doomed to repeat it. Well, what happens when history doesn't even give you the chance to study it before coming back to bite you in the ass?"-Anonymous. _

**XXXX**

Three days.

It's been three days of just me and Tyson. Lost in our own world, the only interruptions coming in the form of giving medication when needed, and for two solid hours after he sleeps. Curled onto his side, head pillowed in my lap as the antibiotics course through his body to combat the infection that threatened his well being just a few days ago.

Which is why I find myself now on the couch, book in hand while Tyson's weight has my legs falling asleep. Yet, I feel more at peace like this, then I have in a long time. My fingers find themselves dancing through his hair as I stare at the words on the page. Completely unable to focus on what it is I'm trying to read.

All ready I know I'm in trouble.

Our physical boundaries shot all to hell when I had to help him shower just a few hours ago, and I tried to hide the warring emotions inside of me. The side of me screaming that what I'm doing is wrong, all the while the other side of me telling me that all I'm doing is helping a friend.

Yet, how many people hang out with their friends while their naked?

Granted, the only reason I stayed in the bathroom while he showered was to make sure he didn't pass out.

Still.

I'm married. Married to someone else, and the hardest part of that realization is knowing now more than ever how much of a mistake that is. I let out a sigh, pushing the thought out of my head and before I can pick up where I left off in my book, my cell phone rings.

" Hello," I answer quickly, watching Tyson as I hold my breath, satisfied when he sleeps on, completely undisturbed by the noise, " Evy, slow down, I don't understand what your saying."

**XXXX**

**Evy's POV**

I wasn't picking sides in this.

I wasn't. Okay, well technically I picked my side the night I helped Brae sneak out of her hotel room, but really that's neither here nor there. Even if I was just a little pissed off that her quick departure cut our Disneyworld vacation short, it doesn't mean that I'm suddenly jumping ship to the other side.

After all, Brae's my person.

However, as much as my person that she is, doesn't mean that I can't, or shouldn't, be worried about Chase, especially seeing as how he hasn't answered any phone calls since we came back to California.

So in all reality, I'm doing Brae a favor checking on her estranged husband while she's away, busy helping a friend.

A friend. Yeah right.

Tyson and Brae have never, can never, be just friends. There's always something more.

Always.

I shut off the car, staring perplexed by the presence of strange car in the drive way. Parked in Brae's usual spot, and for a second I wonder if one of Chase's brother's bought a new car.

I pass on knocking and let myself in, closing the door behind me.

" Chase," I call out, coming up short when I'm greeted by a teenage boy.

A teenage boy who looks exactly like Chase.

" Hey," he says, his voice carrying his changing adolescence.

" Hi. Uhm, who are you?" I ask, setting my purse down.

" James. Chase's son."

" Excuse me. Did you, did you just say your Chase's son?" I ask, my heart plummeting into my stomach.

" Yep. Hey, are you my step mom?" he asks not lifting his face to look at me, too busy staring at his phone.

" What? No. No. Where is he? Your da-Chase. Where's Chase?" I stammer, wondering what the hell I just walked in on.

" In the office, talking to my Mom."

On wobbly legs, I make my way to the closed door of the office, and debate for just a second.

Knock. Don't knock.

Oh hell, as if that matters anymore. I open the door, and find Chase sitting across from a blonde woman, her eyes red from the tears that stream down her face.

" Evy," Chase says, shooting to his feet quickly.

" Wow. Wow. Chase, does Brae know?" I demand, and the answering silence tells me everything. " Unbelievable."

" I didn't come here to cause trouble. I'm, I'm sorry," the woman says and I hold a hand up to her, making her shut up.

" No. No. I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know now."

**XXXX**

**Braelyn's POV**

Everything I thought I knew, doesn't matter anymore.

Because nothing, nothing can ever be the same anymore. At all.

I stare at the waves as they crash onto the beach, sand under my toes and I wonder. How one phone call can completely change someone's life.

How? How? How?

I angrily knuckle a tear away, trying to stop the assault of my emotions, but it doesn't help. It doesn't stop. The jumbled confusion, fueled by underlying fury, only complicated by the utter and complete sorrow that threatens to swallow me whole.

I nearly choke out a sob, clapping a hand over my mouth to stop the noise, as if that one movement can just shut it all away.

" Brae?" Tyson's voice drifts from the deck, and I take a quick breath, forcing myself to close my hurt off. Close it down. Save it for when I have the privacy to mourn on my own.

" Hey, morning sunshine," I say walking up the steps of the deck, cursing the fact that my tears have left my voice sounding thick.

" What's wrong?" he asks, catching my arm in his hand as I try to move past him.

" Nothing, why do you think something's wrong?"

" I know you. Brae, you've been crying, what's wrong?"

" Nothing. Just leave it be Tyson," I say, shaking my arm out of his grasp.

" I can't do that."

" Why! Why can't you just let it go?" I demand, storming into the house ahead of him.

" Something happened, Brae, something happened while I was asleep and it must be a pretty bad something to have you so upset. Please, talk to me."

" No," I say, shaking my head at him backing away, " No."

" Why?"

" Because. Because this is your fault. You screwed me up. From the very beginning."

" What?"

" You painted this picture inside of my head of what love was supposed to be, and then you shattered it. You shattered it, so I was forced. I was forced to paint my own picture, to build my own idea of what love is, and I did. I did with Chase. And, and, it was all a lie. It was all a lie."

I don't realize how absurd I sound. Or how Tyson's face fills with confusion and pain as he watches me rave at him like some heartbroken lunatic. Though I am indeed the first, and seriously questioning the latter.

" What was a lie?"

" You know he didn't want children? For days now I have been beating myself up, letting the guilt eat away at me, that I didn't tell him about the baby. That there had been a baby. Telling myself that he has a right to know since he was the father, and then I would tell myself, well he never wanted kids in the first place. He only agreed to it because he knew that it was something that could make or break us. Then to find out, to find out that he has a child. A teenager. Chase has a teenage son, and an ex-wife. How. How did I not know any of this? How?"

" Wait, Chase, _Dr. I Can Do No Wrong, Poster Boy of Perfection_, has an ex-wife and a teenage son?" he asks, and I choke on tears, shaking my head furiously.

" Yes. Yes he does, and I find out through my best friend. My best friend who went over to check on him, because he wasn't returning anyone's calls or texts, and what does she find there? A teenage boy who looks exactly like Chase, and a woman in tears. How can this be happening to me?" I cry, clutching the counter, trying to anchor myself.

" Baby." The brush of Tyson's fingers on my arms, and the sincerity of that single word breaks me, and I crumble, or would have crumbled to the floor if it wasn't for his arms.

**XXXX**

I stare at the ceiling of Tyson's bedroom, well aware of the fact that my phone's been ringing non-stop for hours now. The glow lighting up the walls, and I pick it up, finding Chase's name dancing across the screen.

I glance over at Tyson, sound asleep, his hair falling messily in his face, and I carefully slide out from under his arm, picking my phone up.

" Hello," I whisper as I step out onto the deck, sliding the door closed behind me.

" Brae, oh God Brae, I'm sorry."

" Sorry? For what Chase? That you hid the fact that you were married before from me? Or that you have a child after telling me you didn't want any?" I demand, straining to keep my voice down.

" It's a long, complicated story," he breathes into the phone and I roll my eyes.

" Oh yeah, so complicated. How could you do this? How? After all of the shit you gave me for being here for Ty. For making me feel like I was doing something wrong."

" I shouldn't have kept it from you Brae, I know that. I just. I didn't know how to tell you."

" You didn't know how to tell me? Are you fucking kidding me? A simple _" by the way Brae, I was married before and have a son," _would have done the trick."

" Damn it Brae, it isn't that simple!"

" How is it not? Do you understand, at all, the hell I've been putting myself through, because of you? I've been questioning myself. Questioning every step, every feeling, everything, and you, all this time, knew your secret, and you let me suffer."

" I love you."

" How can you say that? You don't. You don't love me, because if you did, if you did you would have never lied to me. You would have never kept it a secret. You would have trusted me, with this, and you didn't."

" Brae, please."

" No. No, I'm done Chase. I'm done."

" You were always looking for an excuse. A loop hole. Some way of backing away from me," he says, and I'm shocked into silence, " You've been looking for a reason to run back to Tyson from the start."

" Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? I married you Chase! I married you! On a lie. You LIED to me. You hid things from me! And now, you want to try and turn this all around on me, to make me look like the one who made the mistakes! That's fine. If it quiets your conscience, fine. I fly out next Wednesday, do us both a favor don't be home when I get there."

**XXXX**

I stare at the bottle, and the empty glass in my hand, and contemplate.

Contemplate refilling it, just one more time. At least that's what I'm telling myself. Just one more time. Then again I said that for the glass before this one, and the one before that. Cheers to drowning your sorrows in Vodka at two thirty in the morning.

" Brae?" Tyson's questioning voice fills the kitchen just as I'm pouring the clear liquid again.

" Ty," I parrot back, giggling to myself.

" Your drunk."

" Thank you Captain Obvious," I murmur with a smile, laughing even harder.

" Really, really drunk."

" Do you know, being drunk alone is not nearly as fun as I was anticipating it to be."

" Well, hand me the bottle and I'll try to catch up."

" Nope."

" It is my bottle you know."

" Yes, I know that. But I also know that you can't mix alcohol and your medication too."

" Damn. So what has you drinking by yourself at almost three in the morning?"

" Mmm, well lets see. My marriage is over. My soon to be, scum bag of an ex-husband tried turning everything around to be my fault, and I'm in love with my ex-boyfriend? Did I leave anything out?" I ask, and then I realize what I said. My heart hammers in my chest as the vodka dances gleefully in my head.

" What did you say?"

" Nothing. I didn't say anything."

" You love me. You still love me."

" I, I," I stammer, suddenly finding my mouth dry.

" Brae," he whispers, taking my face between his hands, and as he kisses me I know I can't stop this. Can't stop what I know I've always wanted, and what I know will ultimately destroy me.

Again.


	18. Chapter 18: Coming Home

**Author's Note: Finally, Chapter Eighteen! First off, Happy Fall! Yay! I love fall time. I am just all around a much happier person when its dark and gloomy outside, not that that doesn't sound morbid or anything, in all honesty heat and I just aren't on the same page. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. And bestie, don't kill me lol, had to throw you for a loop somewhere. As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Coming Home…<strong>

" _There's no place like home…sometimes."-Anonymous._

_**XXXX**_

" Brae," the sound of my name being whispered stirs me from my sleep, and cautiously I open my eyes.

" Oh God," I groan, squeezing them shut because the sunshine burns and causes the headache to pound that much harder.

" Mmm, guessing that half a bottle of vodka isn't serving such an awesome purpose anymore is it?" Tyson muses, and if I could sum up the energy, without feeling like I'm going to vomit, I'd smack the smirk that I'm sure is on his lips, right off his face.

" Shut. Up."

" Hey now, I came bringing you water, Tylenol, because I'm sure your head is pounding right about now, and some dry toast," he says, rubbing his hand over my back, fingers kneading into my shoulders.

" I am never drinking. Ever, ever again," I moan into the pillow, holding my hand out for the Tylenol.

" Uh huh," he murmurs, sympathetically rubbing my arm as I sit up and swallow the pills. I lay for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the feel of his hands rubbing the ache away from my neck.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten drunk like that," I murmur, my words muffled by the pillow I'm currently seeking refuge in.

" Brae, if anyone needed to get drunk like that, it's you," he whispers, fingers running through my hair.

" Tell that to my hangover," I say, eyes drifting closed as his fingers continue to work away the tension.

**_XXXX_**

I study the ring on my finger, spinning it slowly as Tyson sleeps, head pillowed on my lap, and I wonder. Wonder how it is that my marriage is falling apart, and yet, I don't feel sad. Not the deep seeded sadness I felt when Tyson broke my heart.

How is that logical?

Tyson and I had just been dating, just dating when we fell apart, and I'm still feeling the repercussions of that. Yet my marriage is in shambles and I may be hurt from the revelations of late, but honestly, I feel okay.

That's a lie.

I feel lonely. Silly really to feel alone when I'm with someone right now. I mean, Tyson is right here, sound asleep, and it wouldn't take me much to wake him, but I don't have the heart to do that.

Despite what is happening with me, all that really matters is Tyson's well being and health.

" How long was I out?" Tyson asks, blinking his eyes clear as he stares up at me.

" Not even two hours, go back to sleep," I murmur, running my fingers through his hair.

" No, I'm awake," he says, turning so that he's on his back and my arm is laying across his chest, and he starts fiddling with my fingers, " What's on your mind?"

" Too much," I say, smiling down at him when he laughs at my blunt answer.

" That's kind of a vague answer."

" It's an honest answer."

" Pick just one thing your thinking about."

" I don't understand."

" Understand what?"

" How its possible. How it can be even the slightest bit conceivable that it hurt me more when things went bad with us, then it hurts that I'm pretty much going to go home to an empty house and divorce. How does that work?" I ask, closing my eyes.

" Do you love him?"

" Yes."

" Are you in love with him?" he asks, catching me off guard and shocking me into silence.

" Where did that come from?"

" Answer the question Brae. Are you in love with him?"

" Does it really matter? It wont change anything."

" It matters to me. Just answer me Brae, please."

I open my eyes and stare down at him, his eyes are dark and I don't understand why he's suddenly so interested in my feelings or lack thereof as far as Chase is concerned.

" Why? Why does it matter to you so much?" I ask, growing nervous when pushes himself up on his elbows, his face right in front of mine.

" Please," he pleads and I let out a breath.

" No, I'm not," I whisper, and suddenly he's there. His lips on mine, his fingers diving into my hair, and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should kiss back, I want to kiss back, everything inside of me tells me I should kiss back.

So... I kiss back.

**_XXXX_**

I lay, curled into Tyson, smiling as I run my fingers over his chest.

" I should feel bad," I whisper, laying my head on my hands looking up at him. I shake my head when he just smiles, eyes closed, completely relaxed, " I really should feel bad."

" Why?"

" Because, even if my marriage is going down the toilet, I am still married." Before I can stop him he lifts my left hand and slides the ring off my finger.

" Now your not," he says laughing as I stare in shock when he tosses the ring across his bedroom, " And if that doesn't convince you that your guilt is misplaced, maybe round two would be more convincing."

_**XXXX**_

Ten days. How can ten days go by so fast? Of course the fact that the last six of them were hardly spent out of Tyson's bed, probably didn't help the time go any slower. I stand in the airport, my hand linked causally with Tyson's, and I honestly feel like I'm going to cry. Somewhere in the last six days, since finding out about Chase's deception, Tyson healed me.

Took the broken pieces and just put them back together again, and I'm terrified that being away from him will just make everything fall apart. I'm in dangerous territory here. And I know it. I feel it. Hell, part of me is willing to jump head first into the danger if it means I get to be just a little bit closer to him.

" I'll be back in L.A in no time," Tyson says, handing my suitcase off to be checked onto the plane, " And then we can…"

" We can what Ty? I know this is probably absolutely hands down the worst time to bring this up, but I need to know. I need to know what we're doing," I say, lowering my eyes, " I don't want to get my hopes up about us. About you. About whatever this is that's between us, but I need to know that I have something to hold onto."

" Brae," he murmurs, lifting my face to look at him, and he kisses me, a sweet light kiss that leaves my head swimming just a little, and more than anything wishing for more, " Hold onto that. Call me when you get home."

" I will," I whisper, letting go of his hand as I step into line, and I watch, waving goodbye as he walks away and I hope to God that letting him back in doesn't end up hurting me in the end.

_**XXXX**_

Part of me was relieved when Evy listened to me and wasn't waiting for me at the airport. Instead, my car was waiting for me right where she said it would be, and I'm grateful. Grateful, because the only way I'm going to get through any of this is if I learn to stand on my own.

I sit in the driveway of my house, staring at the car parked in my spot in the garage, and all ready I can feel my blood boiling. Stupid really to get upset over something so small in the grand scheme of things, but seriously? In my spot? As if it wasn't bad enough that this woman just popped up in my life and turned everything upside down, but she is seriously going to park on my side of my garage? I push out of my car and with a deep breath go in to the house.

The television blares loudly in the front room, and sitting on the couch I see why. A lanky, teenage boy with a cap of shaggy blonde hair sits, eyes glued to his phone. He looks up, and I stop, frozen by the fact that it's Chase's eyes staring back at me.

" You must be my step-mom. Your kind of hot," the boy says, eyes automatically going back to his phone.

" Braelyn," Chase's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I find myself staring at him. The dark smudges under his eyes tells me that he hasn't been sleeping, and maybe, if the situation were different, I'd feel guilty for that.

" Chase. I thought you weren't going to be he…is that my shirt?" I ask, staring at the willowy blonde woman who stands, teary eyed just behind him, " Wow, you sure didn't waste anytime did you? Okay, I'm just going to get some things together, and tomorrow when your at work, I'll pack the rest of my things, and no one, not any of you will be here."

" Braelyn, wait," Chase calls after me as I take the steps two at a time to get away from him, " We're going to have to talk about this."

" There's nothing to talk about," I say to him as I pull an empty suitcase from the closet and set it open on the bed, blindly shoving things in.

" I didn't sleep with her. I mean, I have, but not in years," he says, and I roll my eyes shaking my head, " She's in your shirt because she spilled her wine all down the front of hers, and I didn't want her just sitting around in her bra, while I washed it."

" I'm sure."

" Oh come on. Even if I did sleep with her, which I didn't, can you honestly say you didn't sleep with Tyson while you were out there playing nurse? Bet all of this mess served as an excellent excuse to open your legs for him again."

" Your right. I did sleep with him, but only after I found out about your ex-wife and son!"

" You just couldn't wait could you? You know, your supposed to wait for a period of time after an abortion to engage in sexual intercourse," he spits at me, and I feel the blood drain from my face as I turn to look at him.

" What the hell are you talking about?" I demand, and I watch as he takes a piece of mail off the dresser.

" This came in the mail while you were gone. An abortion, really Brae? Did you think I would never find out?" he throws the paper at me, and I fight the tears and bubbling anger.

" You don't know what the fuck your talking about Chase," I say, shaking my head at him.

" Bullshit. The proof is right there in front of me. You aborted our child!"

" I had a miscarriage! I lost the baby, I didn't kill the baby, I lost the baby, our baby! After you came to the hospital and ranted and raved about me being a whore, and how could I just leave to be there for Tyson. I was so stressed out from being torn between doing what I know, what I felt was right, and what you expected of me, that it killed our baby! And I dealt with it, on my own. On my fucking own! You weren't there! You didn't go through it with me! All because you felt that somehow I was wrong, when all of this fucking time you hid from the fact that you had been married before me and had a child! We fought about having kids, and when you suddenly changed your mind and said you wanted to have children with me, I felt so guilty. I felt so bad because I thought, would I want to have a baby in the world that was really only wanted by one of it's parents? For a while, I thought, I'd be okay, I'd find a way to be okay if we didn't have babies together. That somehow I'd be able to do that for you. Then, then I found out I was pregnant, and lost the baby, and you weren't there. You weren't there. I finally figured it out, it isn't that you don't want children, you just don't want them with me. So, think whatever you want. Think that I'm a whore, or that I've been looking for a way out of our marriage from the beginning, I really don't care. Because what it all comes down to is this. You ruined us Chase. You broke us, not me. You lied, and you deceived, not me. For all I care you can pick up right where you left off with your first wife, or you can go to hell, all I know is I don't want to be around you, I cannot be around you right now."

" Brae! Braelyn!" Chase calls after me as I race down the stairs, and I nearly run the blonde haired woman over once I hit the bottom.

" Braelyn…" she says, and I hold my hands up, shaking my head as the tears run freely down my face.

" You can have him, you two can share this house, share your lives, I, I really just cant do this."

_**XXXX**_

I let myself into the house that Evy and I once shared, and unceremoniously drop my suitcases to the floor. The lights are on, and I'm glad to know that a familiar and friendly face is here.

" Honey, I'm home," I call out, unbuttoning my black coat, laying it over the back of the couch, " Evy?"

I follow the music, finding the door to the guest room open a crack as music pours through it and I push it open, smiling as I lean against the doorway, Evy's back to me as she sits in front of a canvas.

" Hey beautiful," I say and she jumps turning to me, eyes wet as big tears roll down her cheeks, " Evy, Evy what's the matter."

" I'm pregnant," Evy says, hiccupping over her tears and I feel my head swim, " I'm pregnant Brae."

Part of me hurts, a deep seeded ache that I quickly smother as I make my way across the room and gather my best friend close, letting her cry her emotions out on my shoulder.

_**XXXX**_

" He's happy, ecstatic actually," Evy says, taking another bite of ice cream talking over it, " And I guess somewhere deep down inside I am too. More than anything though, I'm scared."

" Of what?" I ask, looking over at her my head resting on my knees.

" Screwing up. I mean come on, nowadays people have kids and nine times out of ten the kid ends up growing up and hating you."

" Yours wont. Your going to be an amazing mom, and Jared's going to be an amazing dad. And well lets face it, I'm going to be the best Aunt, ever."

" I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

" Of course I do. I mean look at us Evy. Our parents didn't screw us up. They were amazing. You'll be amazing."

" God, I hope your right."

" I usually am."

" Okay, so when are you going to tell me about how things are in Brae's world?" she asks, and I let out a sigh.

" Confusing. Scary. Heartbreaking. I uh, I slept with Ty."

" What?"

" I slept with Ty. A lot actually, and I mean, I'm hurt. I'm hurt by everything that's come to to light with Chase, but somehow, I'm more scared about what is going to happen with Tyson, than I am over my looming divorce. God, I'm such a bad person."

" No your not. Your not a bad person at all. You were just with the wrong person. You belong with Tyson. Everyone knew that, except for you. Yes, Tyson hurt you, and I can still strangle him for that on a good day whenever I think about what you went through, but even underneath all the anger I always knew you and him belonged together."

" So why in the hell did you let me marry Chase?" I ask, surprised by her confession.

" Honestly, because I thought that you were never going to be able to forgive Tyson. I thought you were always going to hold onto that, and never let it go. And I was hoping, that Chase would at least make you happy enough to survive and have a good life, but when he told you he didn't want kids I knew that things were going to go downhill."

I bury my face in my knee's, shoulders shaking as the tears come.

" Brae? Honey, what's wrong?"

" Something happened. In Florida."

" What are you talking about?"

" When you and Jared came to bring me my things, I wasn't gone. I was in the hospital."

" Well, why didn't you see us then?" she asks confused and I lift my face to hers.

" I was in the hospital Evy." I watch as her eyes cloud over before clearing with understanding.

" What happened?" she asks lightly, taking my hand in hers.

" I had a miscarriage."

" What? Damn it Brae! And you didn't tell me, until now? What kind of shit is that?" she demands, and I shake my head.

" I don't know. I just, I needed time. Time to come to terms. I knew if you were told that you wouldn't have left, and that somehow you'd turn it all around and I would have ended up going home rather than staying, and if I had stayed well then I would have found out about Chase's ex-wife and son first hand, and that just wouldn't have gone over well."

" You still should have told me."

" I just did."

" You know what I mean. How. How far along were you?"

" Nine weeks."

" Our babies would have been a month apart, give or take," she whispers, and I nod my head, tears sliding down my cheeks, " I'm so sorry Brae. I'm so sorry."

**_XXXX_**

_I stare at my phone, smiling at the words on the screen. _

' _I miss you like crazy.' _

_Tyson. _

_Funny that it would take so much for me to realize who my heart belongs to, who its belonged to from the start. Why is that? That it takes so much bad to happen for you to open your eyes and realize what's been right in front of you from the start? _

_I guess that's life though. _

_I don't know much, but I know that I don't plan on letting go again. _

_He has my heart, and I'm just fine with that. _

_I think. _


	19. Chapter 19: What A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note: Finally. Chapter Nineteen is here. Took me only forever and a day, but its here. I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know what you think. As always Read/Enoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: What A Wonderful Life<strong>

_" I will never understand the workings of a man's mind. Or heart for that matter. Because nine times out of ten their minds are in their pants, and their hearts are nowhere to be found."-Anonymous._

**_XXXX_**

Quiet.

It's so damn quiet as I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I've been home a grand total of thirteen days, and other than the first night back, I haven't spoken to Tyson. Or Chase for that matter. Not that I mind the latter so much, but the fact that Tyson has been all but avoiding me has me just a little on edge.

I should be in a much better mood than I am. Especially considering that tomorrow is Christmas. Nothing will cheer me up though. I've tried. Everything.

Drinking hot cocoa. Didn't work.

Eating candy canes. Didn't work.

Retail therapy under the guise of Christmas shopping. Didn't work.

Nothing is working. Not the pretty Christmas twinkle lights I've strung up in my room, or the tree Evy and Jared helped me decorate. The shiny ribbons and wrapping paper do nothing to lift my mood.

It's A Wonderful Life plays on the television and the fire place crackles, and instead of soaking up the spirit of the season, I'm staring at my phone as if I can will Tyson to answer the millions of text messages I've sent him.

I know. Stupid.

I nearly jump out of my skin when my door bell rings, and slightly apprehensively I set my phone down and pulling my sweater tight around me I pull it open.

" Mark?" I say questioningly, surprised by the fact that he's standing on the other side of the door.

" Merry Christmas Eve," Mark says, his voice booming loudly, and I pull him in out of the cold rain, and he shakes his hair, laughing when I duck out of the way of the droplets he shakes off.

" What in the world are you doing here?" I ask, but instead of answering me he just pulls me into his arms, holding me close.

" We hated the idea of you being alone on Christmas," he murmurs, and I pull away looking at him confused.

" We?"

" Hey, are you going to let us in or what? Its freezing out here," Tate's voice comes from the other side of the front door, and I pull it open, only to find Tate and Carson standing, arms weighed down by brightly wrapped packages, each wearing Santa hats, and I can't help but laugh, even though I'm crying.

" What did I do to earn The Porter for Christmas?" I ask, handing out mugs of hot chocolate, smiling when they laugh collectively.

" Not that you did anything per say. More of what Chase did. We all feel terrible, for our brothers douchey behavior," Carson says, and I choke on my coco, surprised by his words. Of all the Porter Boys, Carson is the most reserved of them all, hardly talking. He's more of a watcher. He watches everything that goes on around him, taking it all in.

" So we went on strike," Tate says, lifting his mug in the air towards me.

" Strike?"

" That's right. The Great Porter Boy's Strike of Twenty-Twelve."

" Listen, I appreciate the thought, really I do. I was afraid, afraid that I wouldn't see any of you again, since things, well since things are just bad. But, Chase is your brother. And what about your Mom?"

" We sent her to Europe for the holiday," Mark says, " Besides, she's not on our good side either."

" What? Why?" I ask, surprised. Granted, I'm not Emily's biggest fan, but still, from all that I can tell The Porter Boys love their Mother, and she them, and fiercely.

" Uhm. Well. It seems that our Mom knew about Chase being married. And about our nephew," Mark says, and I stare in confusion trying to understand what he just said, because I don't understand. Not at all.

" She knew? She knew, and she didn't tell any of you. She didn't tell me?" I ask, and the three men nod their heads sadly, and I feel it then. The breaking point has been reached and the tears come. A flood of them, pouring down my face as I try to wrap my head around the revelation, " I just, I don't understand. I don't understand." Then they descend, arms circling me, and I'm held, in love and understanding.

**_XXXX_**

It's strange. To wake up with three men in your bed. I stare into Carson's chest, as I assess the situation. A tangle of limbs surround me, and I feel almost as if I'm in a cocoon. A warm, safe, happy cocoon.

" Well, I leave you alone for a few days and you end up with three men in your bed," Evy's voice rings through my room and I smile, slowly sitting up, " Merry Christmas beautiful."

" Merry Christmas beautiful," I echo back, and I manage to untangle myself and wake the slumbering Porter Boys as I go, and I throw my arms around my best friend and laugh.

I feel like a kid again, as I lay in a pile of wrapping paper, my head under the Christmas Tree, staring at the shining lights, listening to the chattering voices of the people closest to me. It actually turned out to be a beautiful Christmas. Much to my surprise.

" Hey Brae, how long are you planning on laying under the tree, and in your pajama's?" Evy asks, tapping my leg with her foot, and I laugh.

" I love my pajamas, they are oh so very comfy," I laugh, letting out a joyful scream when someone grabs my ankles and starts tugging me out from underneath the tree, " Aren't they just so me? They are pink, and fuzzy, and they have little penguins all over them."

" Adorable," Evy says sarcastically and I throw a ball of wrapping paper at her, giggling when Jared grabs her, positioning her on his lap.

" You were the one who bought her the pajamas Babe," Jared says, and I laugh when she rolls her eyes.

" Exactly, you bought the pajamas. So it will be all your fault if I never, ever take them off," I say giggling madly.

" Okay, who gave Brae the spiked eggnog?" she asks, and I fall back laughing hysterically. Okay, so I'm a little tipsy. Who cares? It's Christmas, and Christmas is so much prettier when things are a little spinny.

The door bell rings, interrupting my thoughts of how much prettier things are when under the influence, and I spring up like a jack in the box, scrambling for the door.

" I'll get it! It might Christmas carolers," I shout, truthfully excited by the idea that it could be a group of strangers standing on my porch ready to sing to me, " Oh please, oh please be carolers." I pull open the door, and in the second that it takes to do that all the happy, spinny, bubbly thoughts in my head fly away when on the other side of the door stands Tyson, and Chase.

" Merry Christmas," they say at the same time.

" Oh shit."

_**XXXX**_

I stare up at Evy as she stands concentrating on the make up in her hand, tapping the brush against her lips, and she's been quiet. Quiet the whole time that we've been in the bathroom. She was quiet when she held my hair while I threw up my Christmas cheer, quiet while I showered, quiet when I sat on the floor and bawled my eyes out.

Quiet.

Evy's most dangerous when she's quiet.

" Are you going to say anything?" I ask, obediently closing my eyes when she finally decides on a color.

" What is there to say?" Evy asks, finally breaking her silence, and I sigh.

" I don't know. How about, _' Geeze Brae, two men you love or loved at some point just showed up on your doorstep on Christmas, what are you going to do?'_"

" Why, so you can ask me afterwards what I think you should do? Because seriously, Brae you wont like my answer."

" When have we ever let the fear of not liking what the other has to say stand in the way of anything?" I ask, taking her hand to make her stop and look at me.

" All right. I think you need to tell them both to leave. I think what Chase did is just, its too unforgivable. At least right now it is. I think if you give him even the slightest bit of a chance to explain things he'll be able to pull you back in. I think you should tell Ty to leave because, well, its been how many days since you left Florida and he hasn't had the decency to call you, or return the hundreds of texts you sent him, all this AFTER you helped nurse him back to health and pretty much wiped his slate clean."

" Then I'll be alone."

" What's wrong with that? Why are you so afraid of being alone Brae? Do you realize that before Ty came along, you managed to be okay alone. No, you were brilliant alone. You were outgoing, and had such a, a hunger to seek out anything new and embrace it. Why are you going to let the fact that you love him stand in the way of what you are?"

" I don't."

" You do. Brae, you dropped out of the nursing program as soon as you got back from Florida. You were excited by the idea of being a nurse, until you spent time with him."

" That isn't fair."

" The truth is always fair."

" Your blaming the wrong person for that. I dropped out of the nursing program because of Chase. Because I don't want to work in a hospital where I will be reminded every time that I see a cute guy in a white coat, that, that's who I had but wasn't good enough to keep."

" Shut up! Okay, just shut up! When are you going to stop blaming yourself for all the bullshit that those two have done to you? You did the same thing with Ty. _' Maybe if I was prettier, or skinnier, or smarter.'_ God, do you hear yourself. Brae, neither of those men, or any man you choose for that matter is going to love you, until you love you."

I sit back, staring at Evy, her eyes brimming with tears of anger and frustration, and for the first time in a long time, I think she's getting through. Even if it hurts to hear. Never mind that. It really hurts.

" Wow. I didn't realize that my problems were weighing on you so much Evangeline. I'm sorry for that. I'm just, I'm going to tell them to leave, maybe you should too."

" Don't start that with me Braelyn."

" I'm not starting anything. Your right, nobody is going to love me until I do first. So, I need to be alone. Figure myself out. I can't do that with a full house."

_**XXXX**_

I shut the door behind everyone, and turning slowly find that being alone is in fact a problem for me now. All the quiet that surrounds me is almost deafening, and I set to work to clear out the mess. Wrapping paper stuffed into large black bags, dishes stacked and waiting in the kitchen. Tinsel vacuumed from the floor.

Still, too damn quiet.

Hours pass, and just about every inch of the house is clean. Just about. Only I've run out of steam. Moving out of anger territory, and creeping my way into moping. Never a good sign. Yes, it sounds strange but its never fun to get a big heaping bowl full of _" Wake the fuck up!" _from your best friend. Not fun at all.

I sit on the couch, flipping through channels trying to decide on what to pass the hours with, when my phone buzzes on the table. I pick it up sighing when I see Evangeline's name flash on the screen.

' _Hey….' _

' _Hey…..' _

' _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that.' _

' _No your not, and neither am I. I needed to hear it, even if it hurt. Sorry that I made you leave.' _

' _It's okay. I get why you did. What are you doing?' _

' _Watching The Nightmare Before Christmas…' _

' _Want some company?' _

' _Absolutely….' _

_**XXXX**_

" So, what are you going to do?" Evy asks, her legs kicked over mine as we watch Jack sing his lament, and I sigh laying my head back against the couch.

" I don't know I was kind of hoping that I could just go to sleep until New Years Day, and pretend it didn't happen," I say closing my eyes.

" If only it were that easy. Ty's staying at our place, and I love you Brae, but that boy wouldn't stop asking questions about you. If I have to deal with that for another week, I will most likely end up getting committed."

" I just don't get it. He doesn't talk to me for nearly two weeks, and the he just shows up on my doorstep. He is so confusing."

" He's a man."

" And Chase. We don't talk, I ignore every phone call and text message, what makes him think it's a good idea to just show up, on my doorstep?"

" He's a man."

" Yeah, well I'm pretty fed up with men at the moment. Speaking of men, isn't yours missing you right now?"

" He is, but he also has Ty to keep him company."

" Oh well. Shit Evy, what the hell am I going to do?"

" I don't know. Whatever you do though, better do it fast. Like tomorrow fast. You don't need to carry this baggage into a new year."

" You're right."

" I usually am."


	20. Chapter 20: Oh Phubb

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back. After what seems like forever, here I am, finally, and I bring with me Chapter 20! I hope anyone who has stuck around for this story enjoys what I've written here. As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Oh Phubb<strong>

" _There is no such thing as an accident…"-Unknown_

I study Chase, waiting. I've been waiting for almost twenty minutes for him to say something, anything. Instead he's just stared at me. Every once in a while taking a deep breath and I think he's getting ready to talk, but he doesn't.

" Well, this has been fun," I say bracing my hands on the chair to get to my feet.

" Wait, wait. I'm sorry. I had it all worked out in my head, what I was going to say to you when I saw you, but then you walked in and I couldn't think of a damn thing," Chase says and I settle back against the chair.

" The beginning. Start at the beginning. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

" I didn't think it would matter."

" I don't buy that Chase. How do you have this whole past, and not think it would matter. You were married. You have a child," I say, shaking my head at him, " Did you honestly think I would never find out? How did you get her to disappear in the first place?"

" My mother. It's complicated."

" Life's complicated."

" I met Sarah my first year of residency. She was so different from any girl I had ever met, and we hit it off right away. We were together no more than six months when we found out she was pregnant. So we went to the court house and got married. When she was about seven months along I found it that there was a possibility I wasn't the father, so that's when my mother stepped in. We divorced and I took a paternity test as soon as Shane was born, and once it was determined that I was the father I set up a trust that I've been adding money to for years now. I send a check every month."

" You didn't want him," I murmur, trying to understand.

" I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to be a father Brae, I was a resident. Working twelve to sixteen hours a day, I couldn't handle a baby."

" You were a coward," I accuse, " You work twelve to sixteen hours now. What would you have done if I hadn't lost our baby? Ran away? Set up a trust for our baby, send me a check every month?"

" No. God no. Brae, I was different then, I was immature."

" Oh and you hiding the fact that you were once married and have a child are shining examples of maturity," my voice drips with sarcasm as I throw my hands in the air, " Chase. You should have told me. I had a right to know. I was an open book for you. You know everything about me. I never hid anything from you."

" What do you call sneaking out in the middle of the night to go play nurse for your ex-boyfriend?" he snaps back, and my heart plummets into the pit of my stomach, " What about when you were having doubts about our marriage? If I remember correctly you went to just about everyone but me with that information."

" That isn't fair," I say shaking my head at him.

" Oh so its fair for you to point out all my shortcomings and what I've done wrong, but you can't handle when all your dirty laundry is aired?"

" No! Because when I was having doubts I didn't come to you because I didn't want to hurt you! I hid it from you because the idea of causing you any sort of pain damn near killed me! You hid your past from me. I don't know why, because it wouldn't have hurt me. We all have pasts. God knows I do. So why you felt it necessary to hide yours from me, I will never understand."

" How would it have sounded Brae? If after the argument we had about you wanting kids, and me not wanting them, all of a sudden I just blurted out that I have a teenage son?"

" It would have been a shock. Would I have been pissed of course, because we didn't have the argument about children until AFTER we were married! All of this should have come out before we even said " I Do," Chase and you fucking know it!"

" FINE! I'm wrong Brae! I should have told you! Okay, is that what you want to hear? I fucked up! God, I'm not perfect!" I jump when he picks up the pretty blue vase I made when I was sixteen and throws it across the room. It shatters, a sound so loud and so heartbreaking it has me rushing to my feet only to be met with Chase's back hand. Of course it wasn't intentional, but nevertheless my head snaps back and tears surge even as the blood begins to ooze into my mouth.

" Oh shit!"

" Son of a bitch!" I hiss, ducking his hands as he tries to cup my face.

" Brae, oh my God, Brae," he says, his voice dripping with sincere guilt.

" Don't," the words come out muffled as I cup my hand over my mouth, trying my hardest to hold onto some form of dignity and not throw up all over the place, and I can't quiet place the reason for my uncontrollable shaking. I'm not scared of Chase. I know this was an accident. Then again, this would be the first time a man ever made me bleed. So maybe that's why I can't stop shaking, and it would be a perfectly good reason for the tears that seem insistent on falling down my face.

I could probably stand here all day, staring at Chase who by the look on his face, seems to have gone into shock himself. Instead, I gather my purse and brush past him, nearly jumping out of my skin when she grabs my shoulder.

" Don't touch me!" I sputter, repulsed by the blood I know is trickling down my chin, and the fact that my lip feels like it's the size of a grapefruit.

" Brae, I…."

" I know. I know. I have to…I have to go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I sit tapping my foot under the table, checking my watch for what seems like the billionth time. And I'm annoyed. No, I'm moving at light speed out of annoyed and into irate. Braelyn's late. She's never the late one. I'm the late one. Always have been. So why my beautiful cousin has seen fit to not show up, and instead has left me to sit at this table, surrounded by other people and their food, has me very close to the edge of going completely banana's.

" Hey Brae, its me Evy. Your super sweet, pregnant cousin and best friend in case you forgot! So uhm, where the hell are you? I've been sitting here sipping Sprite and being subjected to smelling everyone else's delicious meals because I'm waiting for your happy ass to make an appearance. Call me back."

I stare at my phone, wondering if I eat said phone, how dangerous it would be for the baby setting up shop in my uterus. Then it happens. The sight of hands down one of the biggest slices of chocolate cake walks by me, and I give in to my hunger. I slide my phone into my purse and get the waiters attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV <strong>_

I stare at myself in the mirror. Still unsure how exactly I'm going to hide the sickly bluish-black bruise that blooms around the corner of my mouth. Not to mention the massive amount of swelling that leaves talking damn near impossible.

" Phubb," I mutter groaning when the simple act of swearing is made impossible. Who would have thought a backhand to the mouth would cause so much damage. That's when I hear it. The front door slamming shut.

" Brae!" Evy's voice echoes through the house, and I groan. Of course. Of course when I don't need to be seen by anyone she would show up.

" Hol' on," I call out trying to think of someway to cover this up. As nonchalantly and discreetly as I can.

" Get your ass out here, Now!" I let out a sigh and open the door. Luckily her back is turned towards me, so I can make a futile attempt to shake my hair into my face to hide my current situation.

" Imagine my surprise when I went to the restaurant we both agreed on, only to be stood up. Do you understand how dangerous it is to stand up a hungry pregnant woman?" Evy demands as she whirls around, and I grimace at her, trying for a weak smile as I shrug my shoulders.

" I sowwy," I mumble, and she blinks at me, confused by screwed up speech.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Have you been crying? Damn it Brae, I told you, you didn't have to face Chase alone. God," she takes a few steps towards me, extending arms for a warm hug, but she stops, her eyes studying me closer, drifting to my shirt. Oh shit my shirt. The same shirt that I had used to staunch the flow of blood from my broken lip, " Brae, why is there blood on your shirt?" I take a deep breath.

" Don' fweak out, kay?" I stammer, and she clenches her jaw tightly. I shake my hair back and lift my face to show her.

" Son of a fucking bitch! What the hell did he do to you?" she screams, her hands immediately clasping my face as she turns it side to side, studying it intently.

" It was a asident."

" Accident my ass! I swear to God, I'm going to kill him. No I'm not going to kill, Jared will kill him, wait until I tell him!"

" No!" I make a desperate grab for her phone, but it doesn't matter.

" Well, what's going on here. Brae, don't you know it's not a good idea to wrestle with a pregnant woman?" Jared's easy voice fills the room, and I immediately bury my face in Evy's shoulder, " And to think I brought you a present. In the shape of Tyson."

" Oh Phubb!"

" Wait, so Chase threw your vase. Your blue vase across the room, and then backhanded you," Jared repeats to me slowly, and I roll my eyes even as I pull the ice pack off of my mouth.

" Yesh, he bwoke my vase, but hibbing me was a asident," I say, but it does no good. His eyes still glow with anger, but as scary as Jared's not so quiet anger is, Tyson's dead silent anger is down right terrifying.

" Your sure it was an accident?" Evy asks, as she holds a hand out to switch ice packs.

" Yes," I say, looking around the room, my eyes catching Tyson's. So much is said in the silence that passes between us, and when he pushes to his feet I feel my heart sink, but before I can grab his hand and ask him to come and talk to me, there's a knock on the door.

" Who the hell is here now?" Evy demands while Tyson strides to the door and pulls it open, I see him. Chase standing on the other side of the door looking as if he's weighed down by a worlds worth of guilt.

" I came to…" Chase's words are cut off by Tyson's fist slamming into his face, and I toss my hands in the air, crying over the ridiculous situation I have somehow found myself in as I sink onto the couch.

" Oh Phubb…."


	21. Chapter 21: How to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note: I know, long time no chapters! Hopefully they keep coming and hopefully you all enjoy. As always, Read/Review/Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: How to Say Goodbye<strong>

"_What was mine is not anymore, I'm not sure it ever was."-Anonymous._

It's eerily quiet; a stark contrast to what it was thirty minutes ago when it seemed like World War Three had erupted in my living room. Tyson pummeling Chase Jared trying to break it up and all the while Chase just took it. Didn't throw a single punch. Of course it didn't take too long for Jared to get Tyson off of him long enough to get him into another room and away from Chase, who now sits propped against the front door, his shirt messed up, lip bleeding, and eye nearly swelling shut.

"I didn't mean to hit her," Chase says, and I sigh heavily looking around at the faces of everyone around me.

"I told you so," I mutter, accepting the ice pack that Evy hands me, watching as she hands another one to Chase.

"Yeah right," Tyson growls out, and I roll my eyes at him as he sits next to me, hissing between his teeth as a cool wet rag is pressed to his torn and bloody knuckles.

"Stop it," I say over the ice pack.

"I honestly never meant to hurt her," Chase says and I look at him, really look at him. He looks so broken and lost like he really doesn't know what to do with himself anymore, and it's my fault. I know that. If it wasn't for me, he'd still be Chase Porter the extraordinary doctor who spent his career helping people who need it the most, instead he's here, leaning against my front door, a broken man.

"You all need to go. I need to talk to Chase, alone," I say setting the ice pack aside, my lips numb from the ice pack.

"The fuck if I'm leaving you alone with him," Tyson growls from beside me. It honestly takes everything inside of me to not snap at him as I turn slowly to look at him.

"Last time I checked this is my house. I choose who gets to stay, and who has to go. I need to talk to Chase alone," I say through clenched teeth.

"Uhm, it's our house…" Evy speaks up from the kitchen door way.

"Evy, you are really not helping me here," I say and she smiles slowly as she gathers her purse.

"I was just stating a simple fact," she says hugging me close, and in a hushed voice she whispers in my ear, "I expect a phone call after he leaves."

Jared smiles at me from the door as Evy walks past him and with a simple head nod a thousand words are spoken and I smile back at him. Tyson stares at me, eyes serious and unreadable as he stops with a hand on the door.

"Brae…"

"Ty, I'll be fine. I'll see you later, okay," I say trying to smile for him but I can't seem to bring my lips to curve for him.

**XXX**

I stare at Chase, and try to find the words. Only I can't. Sure he hurt me, but at the end of the day I'm the one who has done the most injustice. I never should have married him. I was never really his, not the way he wanted me to be, not the way I wanted to be. Tyson had me from the very beginning, and even when I wanted nothing more than to let him go and move on, I never did.

I never could.

"I am so sorry," I say at last, feeling the tears filling my eyes.

"Why are you apologizing Brae, this isn't your fault," Chase asks and shake my head when he puts his hand on mine.

"It is my fault. I loved you Chase," I say taking a deep shaky breath, "But I don't know if I was ever in love with you, and it wasn't fair of me to make you think I was. I messed everything up."

"I knew you weren't, in love with me," he says and I look at him trying to understand.

"How, how did you know?" I stammer, trying to wrap my mind around what he said.

"About a month after you moved in I was trying to find one of my textbooks, so I was searching the closet. I found a box of stuff. Stuff that you kept from Tyson. Little things. Little notes he wrote to you, a napkin with lyrics written on them, movie ticket stubs, pictures…I knew you weren't all the way in love with me, but I was hoping. Every day I was hoping that I would open the closet and that box would be gone. It was never gone. He was never gone…"

"Chase, I…I'm so sorry," I say and he shakes his head a small smile on his lips.

"Don't be. We both made mistakes, just promise me something," he says and I look at him at he sets his hands on my shoulders, squeezing lightly as his eyes search my face, "Promise me you won't settle. If Tyson can't see what he has, if he can't see that you are worth everything, then he doesn't deserve you."

I start crying letting him hug me and I soak up the comfort he's willing to give me. Revel in the beauty that is Chase Porter's soul.

It's never easy to say good bye.

'_Don't settle…' _Chase's words circle in my head as I clean the house. He's right; I don't even know where I stand with Tyson. We haven't had a moment to just talk. To discuss what both of us want from each other, what both of us expect of each other.

I sit with my back to the door and close my eyes.

I have no idea what to do.

_**Evy's POV**_

_**XXX**_

"You're worried," Jared's voice is light as he runs his fingers through my hair and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, turning onto my side my legs snaking over his as I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"It is it to me," he murmurs as his lips press softly to my temple, "What's on your mind beautiful?"

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I ask tipping my face up so I can see his. I can always tell when Jared is holding something back from me; it's in his eyes and the way he sets his jaw.

"I've known Brae for a while, in fact, it feels like I have known her for my whole life, and if there is anything I know about her it's that she always finds a way to be okay."

"She shouldn't have to be though," I murmur, closing my eyes, "What if…what if she doesn't ever find what we have with someone?"

"What do you mean? She has Tyson…"

"Do you really think Tyson is going to take it seriously this time?" I demand, surprised by the tone of bitterness in my voice.

"Whoa, where is this coming from? I thought you wanted them to be together," he says sitting up slowly and I follow suite until I'm sitting cross-legged with my back against the headboard.

"I did…I do. It's just," I shake my head trying to get my thoughts straight, "I know Brae. I knew when things were wrong when she and Tyson were together. I knew she was, punishing herself, because she didn't fit the role the outside world thought that she should in order to be with him. I don't want her to go through that again. Despite the fact that I think that her and Tyson belong together, she's my family Jared, more than that, she's my best friend, and I don't want to see her losing herself again. Not when she's just starting to get some shadow of who she used to be back."

"Even if she doesn't end up with Tyson or heaven help him if he screws up again, she won't lose herself like she did before. She has you, and me. We won't let it happen. I promise, and you know that if Brae were here listening to the way you're talking she'd threaten to kick your ass. All you're supposed to be worrying about is taking care of yourself and that bun in your oven," he laughs as he places a wide palm over my flat stomach and I smile.

"Yeah, you're right, she'll be okay," I murmur, curling into him and I close my eyes.

I hope.

* * *

><p>I sigh as I take a sip of the one cup of coffee I'm allowed a day, and smile. Caffeine is definitely one of my best friends. Especially since I barely slept last night, and what little sleep I got was restless. This is just what I need to make the fog of fatigue roll away. I groan as I stretch, rolling my shoulders. It won't be long now before I leave with Jared for tour, and I can't help but wonder if maybe I should stay.<p>

Keep an eye on Brae.

I shake my head at myself almost laughing as I pluck an apple from the bowl on the counter, running it under water. Jared's right. I really need to stop trying to protect her from everything. I can't stick her in a bubble; I have to let her live her life. Even if it means stumbling and falling, and getting hurt.

My phone signals a new message and I groan setting my morning snack aside, and read the words on the screen, my heart faltering in my chest.

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

_**Brae's POV**_

_**XXX**_

I open my eyes when I feel movement on my bed and let out a scream when I see Evy leaning over me a serious look on her face.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Evy says sitting back on the end of my bed as I sit up pressing a hand to my heart trying to get it to stop from galloping out of my chest.

"Jesus Evy," I mutter, raking my fingers through my hair before pulling it up into a messy bun on my head.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes," she says and I sigh looking at the time, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head.

"Why are you waking me up at seven in the morning? Why are you awake at seven in the morning?" I ask and the look on her face tells me something is wrong. Something is really wrong, "Evy? What's the matter, what happened?"

"Charlotte sent me this link this morning," she says slowly handing me her phone and I raise an eyebrow at her before looking at the message on the phone. The picture takes up the whole screen, the horrible proof that he just won't change. It isn't in him to be the person he says he wants to be. I feel the tears, they are all but choking me as I feel my throat closing up, but I swallow them.

"Brae…" Evy's voice is full of sympathy but I shake my head at her.

"No. I'm not…" I stammer, catching my breath, "He isn't going to break me again."

_**XXX**_

It took a lot of convincing on my part to get Evy to leave and let me handle the situation on my own, but with Jared backing me one hundred percent she finally relented only after telling me that I had better call her once all was said and done.

I pace nervously, nearly jumping every time I hear a door close, my heart literally feeling like it's leaping into my throat. I fight off the tears, refusing to let them fall. Tears will get me nowhere fast, and do nothing more than give me a headache that will linger all day, not to mention the puffy red-rimmed eyes that can't be hidden no matter how much make up I use.

Three quick raps on the door and before I can turn to make my way to answer Tyson strolls in. Black and blue bruises dance over his left cheek and I feel a fast spurt of guilt and worry for him, but I smother it. Because if I feel anything at all I won't be able to do what I know I need to do.

"Hey," Tyson says happily coming towards me, his arms opening to envelope me but I shake my head holding my hands up to stop him, "Brae…"

"We need to talk," I say cursing the fact that my voice shakes, "Please sit down." He stares at me with those outrageously sexy blue eyes and I motion towards the couch watching as his long legs eat up the floor and he sits. I take a deep breath before following behind him, sitting on the table in front of him.

He looks nervous. He always looks so cute when he's nervous, the way his large hands run up and down his knees and he licks his lips, his hair carelessly pushed out of his face and I almost smile, wishing that I could remember him this way forever.

"Brae, what's going on?" he asks finally, snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"You and Kim made the news," I blurt out and I see him wince slightly before the light seems to dim out of his eyes, "It was a beautiful picture. You two make a beautiful couple."

"Brae…"

"No. Just, listen, okay. I don't know where we stand, or stood, but I, I can't do this Ty. I can't keep playing a supporting role in my own love story Tyson. I wish that I could, but I can't, not even for you. I promised someone who means a great deal to me that I wouldn't settle. I won't settle for anyone who doesn't see what they have, who doesn't see how much I love them, and how much I have to offer them. I can't, and it's killing me because I want nothing more than to kiss you right now, and to tell you that I love you, I am so insanely in love with you and that I will wait for you to do whatever it is that you need to do, but…"my words trail off when he pulls me into him, his mouth covering mine and I sink into it. Sink into him.

**XXX**

I stare at him in the dark, memorizing his face, locking him away in my memory to be kept safe and sound. As quietly as I can I slip out of bed and get dressed, clutching my purse to my chest and I with a final look at him I slip out of his hotel room. As I walk through the silence of hall I send the message.

_It's done._


	22. Chapter 22: My Money's On You Kid

**Author's Note: Finally Chapter Twenty Two is here. Sorry it took a while, I was suffering a bit of writers block but I finally got it done. I want to say a huge THANK YOU to Irel for your wonderful review! Seriously, that review was amazing and made my day! Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for all of you. As Always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: My Money's On You Kid<strong>

"_I can't pretend that I'm okay, I can't fake it anymore, I'm hopeless, helpless, and I'm afraid I'll never get better.-Anonymous."_

I stare at the words on my phone trying desperately not to cry.

'_It's done.'_

No other words that I've ever read have ever seemed so final. For the last forty five minutes I have been trying to think of what to say to her. What words could I possibly have for her to make this better?

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Jared's voice comes from just outside of the bedroom and I look up finding him a small smile on his lips, "Evy? What's wrong?"

"Brae uh, she uh, she and Tyson," I stammer trying to find the words, "He fucked up Jared. Again. He hurt her, again."

"Okay, calm down," he says sitting next to me, and I shake my head at him trying to keep these damn tears from falling, "What happened?"

"What this situation calls for is some vegan pancakes," Jared says happily as he sets a plate in front of me and I kiss the hand he lays on my shoulder, groaning when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," I say motioning him towards the stove where I fear he would let the rest of the most delicious food on the Earth burn if he got the door and I didn't. I smile on my way to the door, and pull it open hoping to find Brae standing on the other side.

"She left," Tyson says, breezing past me looking like he's had one hell of a night, "Brae left in the middle of the night. I tried texting her and got no answer. I tried calling her and already her number is changed. So then I tried her home number and she changed that too. I drove by the house too, and her car wasn't there. I don't understand, last night…"

"You don't understand? You don't understand what Tyson?" I scream completely snapping as I feel the tears starting to fall down my face, "You, you did it again. You completely…" I can't continue because the tears are coming too fast and I can't think straight when all I want to do is smack the look of shock off of his face.

"Evy, honey, go eat," Jared says rubbing a hand over my shoulder, "I'll take care of this." I begin walking away but stop to look over my shoulder at Tyson.

"I'll never forgive you for this Tyson. Ever."

**XXX**

**Jared's POV**

"You know, I stayed out of it," I say, trying to hold in the rage I feel bubbling to the surface, "I stayed out of it the first time you screwed up with Brae because I know how it can be for people like you and me and what we do. I know sometimes there's a gray area and you just don't know exactly where you stand, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I even felt bad about not telling you about Brae marrying Chase, but I knew it wouldn't last because she was still in love with you, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you two were together again. Then I found out you slept with one of her oldest friends at my wedding, and I let that go to. I can imagine it was a surprise when you were blindsided by the whole Brae being married thing. But this, Tyson, how many chances do you expect the girl to give you?"

"Jared, it isn't…" he tries to say but I shake my head at him holding a hand up to him.

"It isn't what? What it looks like? Come on Ty, I'm not a fucking idiot. It is exactly how it is," I yell finally releasing the anger I've felt bubbling up inside of me, "That girl loves you! She has given up so much for you! So much, and you screw her over every single fucking time. So now I'm stepping in, and I'm telling you this. Stay the hell away from Brae. Do not contact her at all. Because I swear to God, you hurt the girl again, you try getting near her again I will rip you apart, and whatever is left of you I will leave for Evy. Now get the hell out of my house."

I watch as he backs out of the door and for good measure I slam it to release some of the anger I feel.

"Is he gone?" Evy asks from behind me and I turn around trying to muster up a smile for her.

"He's gone."

**XXX**

**Braelyn's POV**

I push the hair out of my face ignoring the fact that my back screams at me as I scrub the floor of the shower. I've had a busy morning so far and have absolutely no intention of slowing down anytime soon. If I keep busy I don't think and if I don't think it can't hurt.

I don't want to hurt.

I sit back on my heels when I hear the doorbell ring and I seriously consider ignoring it, letting whoever stands on the other side assume I'm not home and go on their happy way, only I know it's Evy or Jared, maybe both of them coming to see if they need to put me back together.

Not this time. This time I didn't break, didn't shatter. Not that it doesn't hurt, because it does, hurts so much that I'm still afraid to breathe, afraid that by breathing it would just bring all the pain back to the surface. I push up to my tiptoes looking through the peep hole to find Jared on the other side of the door a covered dish in his hand. With a sigh I pull open the door and he smiles at me, a slow soft smile that answers a question I don't even have to ask.

"Vegan chocolate chip pancakes," Jared says and I smile moving to the side to let him into the house. I wait a minute looking out at the street wondering if I will ever stop looking for Tyson to be there, and feel the tears burning behind my eyes, "Brae?"

"Huh, oh sorry, it sounds delicious," I say quickly swallowing the tears as I slide the door closed, "Where's Evy?"

"I told her to stay home, go back to sleep. She was, tired," he says cautiously and I nod my head following him into the kitchen, "Sit and eat. As your honorary big brother I just have to say and I say this with love, you look like hell Brae."

"It was a long night," I murmur pushing the food around on my plate having no appetite whatsoever thanks to the fatigue that has slammed into me like a brick wall.

"I heard," he says as he braces himself on the counter linking his hands together as he studies me, "Tyson came by this morning."

"Oh," I whisper cursing the fact that my throat tightens at just the mention of him.

"I gave him a piece of my mind, and kicked his ass out," he says and I shake my head sadly pushing my plate away from me.

"I'm sorry Jared," I say rubbing at my eyes.

"Why are you sorry? He fucked up," he says and I shrug my shoulders.

"It has to be a tough position for you," I say trying to keep my nervous hands busy, "He's one of your best friends."

"Yeah he is, but you're my sister. Blood or not, you're family. Family sticks."

"I just wish…"

"What do you wish Brae?" he pushes me when I grow silent and I close my eyes knowing the tears are going to come now.

"I wish I could hate him, because hating him would make this so much easier," I cry and he comes to me wrapping me in the security of his arms, letting me cry it out. Standing silently as he strokes my back, "Why do I have to love someone who doesn't seem to know how to love me back? It doesn't make sense to me. None of this makes sense."

"Love never does," he says brushing his lips against my hair, "But you're going to be okay Brae."

"I don't feel like I'm going to be okay," I admit letting him lead me to the couch. I sit feeling like the weight of the world is sitting on my shoulders as I draw my knees to my chest and rest my head against them, "I don't feel like anything at all is going to be okay again. I'm so lost Jared. I don't even know what to do with my life anymore. I had a purpose once. I know that I did, but ever since he came into my life it's like I lost myself. I hate this feeling of not knowing what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"So find yourself again Braelyn. You can't let some man, any man for that matter, take away what you are. You're smart, beautiful, and talented and you need to remember that. Remember who you used to be. Find yourself. Don't let Tyson take that away from you anymore. You give him far too much power."

"I don't know where to start," I say sniffling as I try to dry my eyes.

"Start at the beginning," he says smiling at me as he crosses to the door, "My money's on you kid."


	23. Chapter 23: Moving On

**Author's Note: First and foremost, Happy Mother's Day to all of the Mommy's out there, taking care of babies of all ages and species, because Mommy's of fur babies are Mommy's too! Here is Chapter Twenty Three for all of you, and I hope you all enjoy. I will try my best to keep this story interesting. There will be some time jumps, but only because I don't see this story going longer than 30 chapters. I want to thank everyone who has been with me from the very beginning of Brae and Evy's story. You all mean so much to me. Especially my bestie who has supported me every step of the way. Thank you so much! As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Moving On<strong>

"_Everyone has to move on at some point, but sometimes it's really hard to do."-Anonymous_

**_XXX_**

I smile and wave at people who call out soft hello's as I hitch my bag over my shoulder trying to think if I remembered my laptop charger or if I left it behind in class.

"Hey Brae, Brae!" I stop and turn smiling when I see Lynn running towards me, her long legs eating up the sidewalk, the cold February wind blowing her black hair wild around her face, and when she reaches me she's out of breath.

"Hey Lynn," I say smiling as she holds her sides bent over at the waist holding a finger up at me. It had been a huge leap for me to go back to school, yet again, but after the pep talk from Jared in January I discovered that being a nurse just wasn't what I wanted. However, writing, writing is something I've always wanted.

"Hey, I missed class," she says and I grin at her nodding my head.

"I noticed," I say my stomach turning slightly, much like it has for the last couple of weeks off and on all day, every day.

"Did you happen to get the assignment?" she asks and I smile as I sit at a nearby bench and pull my bag open.

"Of course I did, here you can copy it down," I say and she smiles a dazzling smile as she pulls a pen from her own bag and starts scribbling the homework assignment from our shared creative writing class on the palm of her left hand.

"You're a real life saver Brae," she says handing me the paper back and as I laugh to answer I realize I am about to throw up. I clap a hand over my mouth and surge to my feet looking around in a panic, "Brae?"

I find the closest trash can and brace my hands on it humiliated because I'm sure everyone in the quad has stopped to turn and see the girl throwing up in a trash can.

"You okay?" Lynn asks and I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand gratefully taking the bottle of water she holds out to me.

"Yeah," I murmur before using the water to wash the taste out of my mouth, "I must've eaten something that isn't sitting well with me."

"Yeah maybe. You should probably just go on home, get some rest," she says and I smile at her nodding my head, "Feel better. See you Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday," I say waving softly as I make my way towards my car. I smile when I hear the familiar beep in my ear, "Hello Evy, how goes the tour?"

"Great, but I have to admit I'm counting down the days until I get to sleep in my own bed again," Evy's happy voice fills my head making me forget the unpleasantness of my quick throw up session.

"I bet," I say getting into my car.

"How was class?" she asks and with a laugh we fall into our normal every day conversations.

**_XXX_**

_**Evangeline's POV**_

I groan as I throw another pair of pants out of the bunk I share with Jared trying not to cry or scream.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I growl as I stare at what is left of my tour wardrobe, "This is just ridiculous."

"Everything okay?" Jared asks and I send him a fierce look deciding that I'm not speaking to him. At least not today, "Are you not talking to me again?"

"If I was talking to you right now you wouldn't really like what I had to say to you," I say through clenched teeth, "After all, it's your fault that I'm the size of a house and none of my damn clothes fit."

"Evangeline, your five months pregnant," he says and I growl at him when he takes a step towards me.

"So I am the size of a house," I say glaring at him.

"What, no. You're not fat, your full of baby, our baby," he says his voice full of humor and I throw a balled up pair of jeans at him.

"I never said I was fat!" I screech at him and he winces ducking the shoe I winged at him.

"Listen, I know that the pregnancy hormones are making you a little…"

"A little what Jared? What are the pregnancy hormones making me? I'd think carefully about what you are about to say if you have any hope whatsoever of sleeping with me ever again…"

"We're home!" Shannon calls excitedly from the front of the bus and I roll my eyes pushing past Jared.

"Thank God," I grumble on my way off the bus, but rather than head for the house I walk straight to my car.

"Evy, Evangeline!" Jared calls my name but I ignore him as I slip behind the wheel my anger only fueled when I have to adjust the seat to fit comfortably, and before he can reach the car I pull out driving away on a head of steam.

_**XXX**_

I slam the front door behind me and just because I feel the need open it and slam it again.

"Who's there? I have a gun!" Brae's slightly panicked voice calls from the hallway and I try to not laugh when she peers around the corner a water gun in her hand, "Jesus Evy, you scared the shit out of me. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, hello to you to, tour was great. Yes I'm as big as a house, and Jared thinks I'm fat," I burst into tears and she rushes to my side gathering me close.

"Oh honey," she murmurs leading me to the couch, "That ass. Did he really say your fat?"

"Well, no, not technically. I was having a moment, after I discovered that all the clothes I took on tour with me don't fit anymore, and he just walked in at the wrong time," I say sniffling as she presses a tissue into my hand.

"Oh, well, you look fabulous really. How is my little nephew or niece doing?" she says rubbing a hand over my extended stomach.

"Active," I say smiling shakily at her, "Tell you one thing for sure, the hormones are kicking my ass."

Brae gets to her feet and starts making her way to the kitchen and I can feel it, the energy around her is off, and I'm curious as to what could be going on but her voice stops me from asking.

"You know what you need?" she asks from the kitchen, "You need an ice cream fix."

"You're right, I do. Meet me on the couch with two spoons? The bathroom calls."

_**XXX**_

_**Braelyn's POV**_

I pull the mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer and as I turn towards the drawer for two spoons I catch Evy standing in the doorway staring at me.

"What the hell is this Brae?" Evy asks holding up the prescription bottle in her hand and I feel my heart stutter in my chest, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," the word tumbles out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"How, who? How far along? How long have you known?" she demands and I let out a breath sitting at the counter.

"I found out right before my birthday," I say wincing when she lets out a steady stream of curses before coming to sit with me.

"You've known for two whole months, and you never said a single word to me? We've talked every single damn day Brae…"

"I know, I just," I shrug my shoulders, "I needed to wrap my head around it. Figure out what my next step was."

"It's Tyson's baby isn't it?" she asks and I feel the hot tears building behind my eyes, "Does he know?"

"No, and he doesn't have to know," I say ignoring the ice cream in front of me, "He isn't going to know."

"Brae, he has a right to know."

"No Evy, he doesn't. He isn't going to want to have anything to do with this. It's my choice."

"Brae, how can you not tell him? That baby is just as much his as it's yours."

"These babies are mine. Not his. He may have helped make them, but as far as I'm concerned that's it."

"Babies? As in more than one?" she sputters and I groan as I cross to the drawer pulling out ultrasound pictures I had tucked away.

"Twin A, Twin B," I say showing them to her.

"Twins, you're having twins," she says and I nod my head sitting next to her again, "Brae, you have to tell him."

"Maybe I do," I say, sighing heavily, "But right now, I just, I can't think about that. I have to figure out how I'm going to take care of twins on my own. The last thing on my mind is what he deserves to know."

"Your being unreasonable Braelyn, you wouldn't be alone if you told him. Tyson would help…"

"Would he Evy? Would Tyson drop the tour, drop everything to come and play house with me? For God's sake Evy he doesn't love me! How is he going to love my babies?"

"They are his babies too, and it isn't fair to keep him in the dark, to not give him a chance to be a parent just because you're hurt. It sucks that things didn't work out for you guys, and I know it hurts, but your children deserve to have both parents in their lives, and Tyson deserves to be given the chance to be a parent."

"Maybe your right, I just, I need time to figure out how I'm going to tell him," I say deciding that the best thing to do right now is placate her. Placate her because I'm not ready to tell Tyson, I don't know if I will ever be ready to tell Tyson, as wrong as it may be. I just don't know if I will ever be strong enough to face him again, and the fear of having to face him and the chance of him not only rejecting me but the two precious lives we have made together is something I just can't stomach.


End file.
